Lamhe
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Life is the collection of some moments only. Some moments are sweet, some are painful. But each and every moment is an important part of the life, which can not be gained back, if we lost it once...(sequel of Rishton Ki Ajab Kahani)...DUO story...
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**: this story is based on a very different theme...here Daya and Abhijeet is much mature so there will be no terms like "yaar" "tu meri jaan hain" etc and various cute behaviours like request for going to shopping or dinner etc...and I will continue only if you, my readers want so and review...It Is A Daya-Abhijeet story, Not Duo Story...

* * *

**Happy Birthday Sikha Di**...May you enjoy each and every happiness in you life and May you prosper in your life...wish you a many many happy returns of the day...let me eat your head as long as I could...here is your gift...

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

Two months had passed since all the senior cops of CID Mumbai had returned to their original post after the hideous plan of Head Quarters...A lot of things had changed since that period...now neither DCP Chitrolle taunted the cops nor ACP Pradyuman did blame his officers whenever they got blamed for any misdeed...

Daya too had changed a lot nowadays...though he had lost his cheerfulness four years ago itself, but at least he LIVED...at least he took care of himself or took care of his own necessities...but after all that happened none of the bureau had seen him to smile even...

All of the CID officers, including ACP Pradyuman himself was feeling extremely bad for him...Daya, nowadays, had started to spend more than twelve hours in bureau, he worked too much and ate and drank something only when ACP Pradyuman himself forced him to do so...

Actually he was suffering in an extreme guilt...guilt for hurting his brother too much...guilt for insulting a relation of long seventeen years for a relation of some months...since last four years, he had learnt to live with that guilt...but all the incidents of last few months had again risen the guilt in his mind...perhaps now in more quantity...

But now none would hug him in his shell to say "It is alright...nothing has happened "...

He sighed!...

Was life so much difficult for him ever?...or it was he who had summoned all of his misfortunes for himself by creating places for all these ego, guilt and misunderstandings with the most precious relation of him?...

Could not he earn one more chance?...could not he go inside his brother's home to ask for mercy once?...perhaps he could not...

He could go in front of Srivastava house and hid himself to wait...wait to have a glance of his brother...wait to meet him once...wait for him to approach to him and talk but he could go himself and talk with him...

He attached his head with the headrest of his chair and sighed while closing his eyes tightly as he could feel a fine line of tear was rolling down from the corner of his eyes...

Was it too late?...could delay come in between two persons sharing such a precious relationship like them?...had the door of the other side closed?...he did not know!...

* * *

These long two months had brought a lot of changes in Abhijeet too...nowadays he did not feel any interest to take part in any type of enjoyment or amusement with his family...during these months he had resigned from his job too and remained sitting idle in the house...perhaps waiting for somebody to come...

Yes he was waiting...waiting for the most precious Relation for his life to come and take him back in his life again...now he again wanted to live with his CID family as now he had forgiven them already...but they had neither come nor had shown any interest to make him part of their family again...but this heart!...never had listened of anyone...so stupid!...

He sighed...was he terribly wrong four years ago by leaving his whole CID family for punishing some of them?...it was Shreya who had insulted him by arresting him in public, not Purvi or Freddy or Pankaj?...it was ACP sir who had broken his heart by announcing that he was wrong to give the responsibility to him?...but what about others?...had they done so?...or even said so?...it was Daya's words which hurt him terribly...but had those words come out from his heart?...He did not know...

Perhaps it was too late till now...now his CID family had forgotten him...or might be possible that they did not need him now?...he was nothing but an USELESS person fir them...

He sighed and attached his head with the wall behind him...two drop of painful tears rolled down from those pair of eyes with an uncontrollable sob...why?...why did those people had accepted him in their life when they planned to just throw him out if their lives?...what his fault was?...

He banged his hand strongly in the table aside...it hurt badly...but the pain was nothing in front of the pain of his heart...a painful scream was climbing up his throat as WHY?...

He jerked out of the painful trance as a soothing touch of a hard yet loving hand felt on his shoulder...he looked upwards and discovered Abhishek was starring towards him with concern...He tried to stand up from the bed with...

Abhijeet: arey papa aap?...aap kab aaye?...kuch chahiye tha kya aap?...

Abhishek signalled him to sit down and sat beside him with...

Abhishek: kyun?...kya ek baap sirf apni zaroorat ki waqt hi apne bete se mile?...bete ke pareshani ke waqt nahin?...

Abhijeet(with fake smile): main?...main kahan pareshan hoon?...

Abhishek(with smile): to yahan chup chap aise baithe kyun ho?...

Abhijeet: kuch nahin papa...bas sar mein thoda dard hain...

Abhishek(in meaningful tone): dard sar mein hain ya dil mein?...

Abhijeet looked towards him with pain in his eyes and said...

Abhijeet: jab sab kuch samajh hi rahe hain dad to phir kyun pooch rahe hain?...mujhe apne jaise jeene dijiye na papa?...

Abhishek: jee kahan raha ho tum Abhijeet?...tum yahan mar rahe ho...haan mar rahe ho...ek intezaar mein mar rahe ho...par yeh ek aisa intezaar hain jo shayad kabhi poora nahin ho sakta...

Abhijeet(in shock): papa!...

Abhishek: kya main jhooth bol raha hoon Abhijeet?...kya agar un mein se kisi ko...kisi ko bhi aana hota to ab tak aa nahin jate?...do mahine...do mahine ho gaya hain Abhijeet...kya do mahine kaafi nahin hota hain Abhijeet ek faisla lene ke liye?...(in deep tone)...maafi mangne ke liye?...kahin yeh baat to nahin ki unhe apni galti ke pachtawa hi nahin hain?...lekin beta hum humesha ke liye un logo ki intezaar to nahin kar sakte na?...do mahine ho gaya hain beta...ab shayad waqt aa gaya hain kuch faisla lene ka...kyun ki Lucknow mein hi humare ab basa basaya business hain aur tum sabke naukri bhi...tumne to resign kar diya par Aditya, Rhia aur Abhika ki bhi to job haina?...aur phir tumhare nayi job ki appointment letter bhi to aa chuka hain...

Abhijeet was looking towards him with tears sparkling in his eyes...he felt that what his father was saying was absolutely true...perhaps this wait too was meaningless...meaningless like that hope that ACP sir would take stand for or at least support him whenever he would get blamed for any misdeed...just meaningless!...meaningless like that expectation that Salunkhe sir would have understood his problem he gained during his duty!...hopeless!...and he could never allow himself to spoil his siblings' lives for some nonsense hopes...

His trance broke as Abhishek put his hand on his shoulder with...

Abhishek(with concern): Abhijeet!...kya hua beta?...

Abhijeet said nothing, but just rested his head in his father's shoulder who silently wrapped his arms around him...Abhijeet closed his eyes in sooth and whispered...

Abhijeet: haan papa!...shayad ab faisle ki waqt aa chuka hain...

* * *

Daya was sitting silently in his desk when he felt a strong touch on his shoulder...he did need to look up and said in low tone...

Daya: sir cafeteria chale jaaiye...lunch time ho gaya hain...

ACP sir: aur tum?...tum nahin jaoge?...tum lunch nahin karoge?...

Daya(in slow tone): dil nahin kar raha hain sir...pata nahin aaj bar bar Abhi ka yaad aa raha hain...(in hopeful tone): woh theek to hoga na sir?...

ACP sir: itna hi fiqar hain uski to uske pass kyun nahin jate?...kyun chup rahe hi usse?...use bhi to shayad humara, khas karke tumhara, intezaar hain...

Daya: shayad!...

ACP sir became silent all of a sudden as he too did not know what to say after this "shayad "...he just managed to whisper...

ACP sir: jab miloge Abhijeet se, tab pooch lena ki kya woh phir se CID join karna chahega?...

Daya: pooch lunga sir...par milne ki himmat kyun nahin juta pa raha hoon?...

ACP sir: is mein himmat ki baat kahan se aa gaya Daya?...tum apne bhai se milne jaa rahe ho...uske pass jaao...aur ek sorry ke saath yse kaske gale laga lo...

Daya(with sad smile): nahin sir...yeh ab aur mumkin nahin hain...bhooliye mat sir ki char saal pehle jo yahan se jo gaya tha woh Abhijeet ab nahin raha...woh tab mera bhai tha aur aapka beta bhi...par ab woh Srivastava family ki bada beta hain...us par CID ke saath saath apni parivar ka bhi bohot sari zimmedariyan hain...Abhijeet ab badal chuka hain...

ACP sir: par yeh bhi mat bhoolna ki aaj bhi kahin na kahin dil se woh aaj bhi woh hi Abhijeet hain...woh bhi tumhara hi intezaar kar raha hain aaj bhi...intezaar kar raha hain ki hum use phir se apne pass bulaye...woh aaj bhi woh hi Abhijeet hain...tumhara Abhi...aur tumhe aaj bhi utna hi pyar karta hain jitna pehle karta tha...jaao Daya der mat karo...

At that moment, ACP sir's mobile rang...he accepted the call and got shocked after listening something...he cut the call and then said to Daya in low tone...

ACP: Daya aaj hi hume Delhi jana hoga...ek high profile meeting ke liye...

Daya nodded unwillingly as he really wanted to meet and talk with Abhijeet immediately after all these...but what could he do?...DUTY!...

* * *

**After A Week...**

Daya looked towards Srivastava house and closed his eyes once tightly foe a moment...then opened them again and parked the car at it's place...he got down from the car and closed his eyes tightly...

He began to walk towards the Srivastava house, still with closed eyes...he felt that his heart was bouncing in his ribcage and sweat beads were rolling down by his forehead...a silent prayer came out from his mouth or more accurately from his heart as...

Daya: Bhagwan please aaj sab theek kar dena...aur nahin reh sakta main Abhi se door...

He did not get stumbled with anything in the path as he knew each and every inch of his way too well as he had kept vigil on this house since many days while waiting for having a glance of his brother once in each and every evening since last two months...

He successfully managed to reach the door and pressed the doorbell...now his eyes were closed tightly and his lips too were bitten tightly...after getting no door opening sound, he pressed the doorbell again but again no response came from inside except the voice which came from behind him as...

Voice: kise dhund rahe hain aap?...

Daya opened his eyes and turned towards the source of the voice with and discovered a middle aged woman was standing there with a questioning gaze in her eyes...Daya said in a bit embarrassing tone...

Daya: ji main woh Abhijeet Srivastava ka...(after a bit pause)...bhai hoon...woh to yahin rehte haina?...to milne aaya hoon...

Woman: ji aap galat pate par aaye hain...yeh humare ghar hain...woh yahan main, mere pati aut humare do bete ke alawa koi bhi nahin rehta...

The ground under Daya's feet seemed to be slide away hearing this...an indescribable fear and an uncontrollable rage filled his heart simultaneously and he stammered as...

Daya: na...nahin aa...aap ko maloom na...nahin hain...me...era bhai yeh...yahin rehta hain...

Woman: to aap shayad us family ke baat kar rahe hain jo kuch din pehle tak yahin rehte the...dekhiye woh log yeh ghar hume bechke is shahar se door chale gaye hain...

He, without any other words, turned and began to walk away slowly...he was just feeling numb...neither any words were entering in his ears nor he was seeing anything...he was just walking as he knew that he must walk away from this place as soon as he could...he could not stay here anymore...he AGAIN lost the only relation of his life today!...

Finally he could walk no more and sat down somewhere...a storm of uncontrollable emotions was rising in his heart which he could suppress no more...a drop of tear rolled down from his eyes and ultimately he burst out in tears, covering his face by his palms...

The fresh cool air from the vast sea in front touched his head as if it wanted to console him too...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**So What Will Happen Now?...Has Abhijeet Really Left Mumbai And His Life Here?...Will Daya Succeed To Find Abhijeet?...Can Daya And Abhijeet become Duo Again?...Stay Tuned To Know More...**

* * *

**My Readers**, I have deleted the earlier sequel of Rishton Ki Ajab Kahani as the plot was hurting some readers...now I have moved away from couple plot and shifted to DUO plot...because I am cent percent comfortable with Pure DUO stories only...the OCs will play a vey important role in the story whom I will introduce in the next chapter...

* * *

Next will be after at least _**30**_ reviews...till then stay blessed and happy...

Now I will update **A Drop Of Friendship** first

* * *

Please Read And Review...

With Love And Regards...

Yours Nikita...

* * *

**A\N:** Ten more reviews is needed to complete 130 reviews in Dil Se Mere Door Na Jana...Missing A lot of regular reviewrev there😒😒😒😒


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen Years Later...

_**Yeh Lamhe**_

_**Yeh Pal Hum**_

_**Barso Yaad Karenge...**_

_**Yeh Mausam Chale Gaye To**_

_**Hum Fariyad Karenge...**_

Daya turned towards right in irritation, while folding a pillow around his head and whispered..."subah subah phir se woh hi, pata nahin kya mila hain ise is ladki mein"...

He closed his eyes with the intention to enjoy some more moments in sleep but his this attempt was disliked by the person who entered the room with a tray having two cups of coffee and some biscuits in his hand. He looked towards Daya, who was lying there on bed with a pillow around his ears. His tightly closed eyes were clearly indicating that he was awake. The person smiled and said in his mind...a

Person: accha to sone ki natak karne ki koshish chal raha hain, par Dayaji, sorry to say aap bohot hi bure actor hain, abhi aapki drama ka tragic ending karta hoon main

He put down the tray on the table without making any sound...and went to the washroom with tiptoed steps...a naughty smile was playing over his lips while doing so...

After some moments Daya was welcomed by a mug of icy cold water which got splashed on his face...he shivered with cold and sat up with a jerk and shouted...

Daya: kaun hain?...kaun hain?

Immediately his eyes were attracted by the person who was standing in front of him with a naughty smile playing over his lips...Daya shook his head in displeasure and exclaimed...

Daya: yeh kya tha Abhi?...subah subah meri neend kyun khulwa diya tumne?...retirement ke baad bhi chain se nahin rehne doge kya?

His Abhi took a cup from the tray and sat down on a chair and said in playful tone...

Abhi: mana ki aap buddhe ho gaye aur retire kar chuke hain...par mujhe to bureau jana hoga na?...aur main humesha se aapke saath hi breakfast karke jana chahta hoon...(taking a sip of coffee)...kya pata shaam ko ghar lautke aa paunga ya nahin?...aur aaunga bhi to do pairon pe ya char kandhon pe kya pata...

He burst out into loud laugh which was immediately stopped by a loud shout from Daya as...

Daya: Abhi!...

Abhi immediately stopped laughing and looked towards Daya who was looking towards him with a rage in his eyes ...he lowered his eyes and uttered in low tone...

Abhi: sorry!...

Daya closed his eyes tightly and took some deep breaths in order to gain control over his anger...after while he opened his eyes slowly...now his gaze was much soft...he silently went to washroom and returned after freshening up session...he joined Abhi with his coffee...both took their coffee silently...Abhi was feeling guilty for cracking such a joke in front of Daya while Daya was super hurt due to his words...finally Abhi broke up the silence with...

Abhi: I am sorry Dad!...(_shocked_?)...

Daya smiled softly and just nodded his head...he tried to be comfortable with...

Daya: waise aaj subah subah hi us ladki ke gana sun rahe ho?...(Abhi blushed with a nod)...waise hain kaun yeh ladki?...humesha usi ki gana sunte rehte ho...woh bhi uski khudki gana nahin...Bollywood songs!...

Abhi: arey dad woh humare generation ki YouTube sensation hain...naam hain Ms. Deepti...Delhi ki hain...waise to doctor hain par YouTube pe apni songs ki video post karti hain...haaiinn!...kya awaaz hain!...dil chura leti hain...haina Dad?...

He stopped immediately seeing his father's smiling face...he face got reddened in embarrassment and asked in low tone...

Abhi: kya hua dad?...aise kya dekh rahe hain aap?...

Daya(in naughty tone): hmmmmmmm...dekh raha hoon ki...(sang)...kuch to hua hain...kuch ho gaya hain...

Abhi just smiled and then said in happy tone...

Abhi: kya dad aap bhi!...kuch bhi bolte rehte hain!...woh mujhse badi hain...pure teen saal ki...

Dad: dekh beta woh sab mijhe nahi maloom...mujhe bas itna maloom hain ki jisse pyar hota hain uske kuch bhi dekhe nahin jate...na umar, na paisa, na halat...

Abhi(in serious tone): nahin dad!...aisa kuch bhi nahin hain jaisa aap soch rahe hain...main bas uski bohot bada fan hoon...uski meethi surili awaaz ki deewana hoon...nothing else...agar kabhi saamne mili to ek selfie aut ek autograph ke alawa shayad...(in stress)...shayad hi kuch ban payega humare beech...

Daya only looked towards his son and then nodded to say...

Daya: tum kehte ho to maan leta hoon main...tum par mujhe pura yakeen hain Abhi aur main sirf yeh hi umeed karta hoon ki tum kabhi bhi mere is bharose ka galat faida nahin uthaoge...(in lost tone)...kyun ki shayad bharosa toot jane ki dard se main wakeef hoon...

Abhi just touched his shoulder, which brought him back from his thought world, and said...

Abhi: main waada karta hoon dad ki main aapki is bharose pe khada utrunga...

Daya(in serious tone): accha ab coffee peena to ho gaya mera...tumhara?...(Abhi too nodded)...ab tum bahar jaao...mujhe kuch personal kaam karna hain...

Abhi just looked towards him and nodded while collecting the coffee cups but did not need to ask any type of question from his father as since his childhood he knew that his father had a secret chapter in his life which he never shared with anyone...and he knew it too that every day his father needed to relish that secret chapter of his life to be ALIVE!...and he had never feel any need to explore into that secret part of his only relation's life as he knew that each and every person needs a personal space in their own life to spent with themselves own and to live again with some moments of their past lives which are more precious than even the rarest diamonds too...he sighed and went back to his room to play that song of Ms. Deepti again...

Herr Daya locked the door from inside and then sat in his study table...he pressed a secret button in the table and immediately a secret drawer, attached with the wall in front, came forward a little bit...he bent on it, pressed his thumb over the fingerprint identifier lock and after a little while, a low "click" sound could be heard in the silent room...

Daya pulled out the drawer a bit and then took a wooden photo frame from it...it contained an old photo, still kept with care and love, so was unharmed till then...from the photo, a person, with dark skin complexion and deep brown eyes, was smiling happily...his deep brown eyes were sparkling in happiness and his pleasure was reflecting from the posture of his standing...

_**In Sapno Ki Tasbeeron Se...**_

Daya kept staring towards the photograph for sometimes and then smiled towards him with a loving...

Daya: good morning Abhi...dekho ab bilkul late nahin hota uthne mein...apni representative jo bhej diya hain tumne...woh bhi waise hi uthata hain mujhe...bureau jane ke naam se threat deke...samajh mein nahin aata ki main uska baap hoon ya woh mera...haan haan aur haso...jis din mil jaoge na chun chunke badla lene wala hoon sab ki...

_**In Yaadon Ki Zanjeeron Se...**_

His own sentence made his eyes wet...he caressed the photograph with immense love and said in moist tone...

Daya: main aaj bhi tumse ya bhagwan se tumhe wapas pane ki minnat nahin mangta Abhi...kyun ki mujhe maloom hain ki tum jahan bhi ho, apni parivar ke saath ho...khush ho...aur yeh hi meri khushi hain...meri yeh hi dua hain bas ki tum jahan bhi raho salamat raho, khush raho...

He put a soft loving kiss on the photograph while tears were continuously rolling down by his cheeks...he just whispered in pain...

Daya: miss you Abhi...miss you like hell...

_**Apne Dil Ko Kaise...**_

_**Hum Azaad Karenge...**_

He silently put the photograph at it's place and again hid the shelf in the wall. Then wiped away his tears and went out from his room to join his only son in the breakfast table...only remembering how his brother too used to call him for breakfast before going to bureau...

_**Yeh Mausam Chale Gaye To...**_

_**Hum Fariyad Karenge...**_

* * *

Two Hours Later...

Daya was busy in the kitchen to cook his lunch...today he was a bit upset as he could not understand why did memories related to Abhijeet was coming to his mind again and again...yes he knew that he missed him now also...even fifteen years of his departure...but still...he knew it also that now he had learned to live without him, his Abhi...but today he was missing him badly...he did not know why?...

_**Yeh Lamhe**_

_**Yeh Pal**_

_**Hum Barson Yaad Karenge...**_

_**Yeh Mausam Chale Gaye To...**_

_**Hum Fariyad Karenge...**_

_**Yeh Lamhe..**_...

He came out from his dream world suddenly as he could hear his phone ringing sound coming from hall...he went to hall and accepted the call with...

Daya: hello ACP Sachin bolo...

Sachin: hello Daya sir...aap jaldi Lifeline hospital aa jaaiye...Inspector Abhir wahan admit hain...

Daya(in panic): Abhi?...Lifeline Hospital mein?...kyun kya hua hain use?...

Sachin: jee woh bureau aate waqt uska ek accident ho gaya tha...ab woh wahin admit hain...aap jald se jald wahan aaiye...

Daya: accha?...accha theek hain...main abhi pahuchta hoon...kaisa hain ab Abhi?...

Sachin: jee chotein aayi hain bohot...Operation chal raha hain..doctor ab bhi bahar nahin aaye hain...aap yahan aa jaaiye bas...

Daya just uttered a tensed "hmmmmmmm" and then rushed out from the house after turning off the gas and locking the main door...only one sentence was ringing in his ears then in his Abhi's voice as...

**kya pata shaam ko ghar lautke aa paunga ya nahin?...aur aaunga bhi to do pairon pe ya char kandhon pe kya pata...**

He just ran towards the quallis...

* * *

After Two Hours...

Daya ran entered Lifeline Hospital and reached in front of ICU cabin number four after asking from the receptionist...he found Sachin was sitting there silently in front of the cabin...he immediately rushed towards him with a tensed...

Daya: Sachin...Sachin...Abhi kaisa hain?...doctor ne kya kaha?...kaisa hain woh ab?...khatra tal gaya haina?...woh theek to ho jayega na?...

Sachin(with a small smile): itna panic?...please Daya sir, aap strong hi acche lagte hain...itna dara hua insan Daya sir ho sakte hain mujhe yakeen hi nahin aaya...

Daya(in irritated tone): bekar ki baatein bandh karo Sachin, aur yeh batao ki Abhi kaisa hain?...

Sachin sensed the extreme tension behind that irritation and became silent...he felt guilty for teasing his senior now as he knew the exact reason behind that tension...he now said in soft tone...

Sachin: woh theek hain ab sir...humne uska bayan le liya hain...woh zyada exhausted ho gaya tha to doctors ne sedatives de diya hain to ab so raha hain...teen char ghante mein uth jayega to aap mil lena usse...

Daya(with a sigh): chalo accha hain ki ab theek hain Abhi...waise usne kya kaha bayan mein?...kya hua tha exactly uske saath?...

Sachin: actually according to Inspector Abhir, woh jab shortcut wali road se bureau aa rahe the tab achanak hi unka gadi ka tyre puncture ho gaya...woh jab gadi se utar kar check karne aa rahe the tab hi kisi ne peeche se aake unke sar pe zor se var kiya...

Daya(in deep thought): hmmmmmmm...to yeh koi aam accident nahin balki ek sochi samjhi plan thi Abhir ko phansane ka...

Sachin: lagta to waisa hi kuch hain sir...khair chodiye...hum pata lagwa hi lenge aakhir ki uska asli maksad kya tha...waise aapko itna late kyun hua?...

Daya: arey yaar tumko pata haina ki office time mein Mumbai ki traffic ke bare mein?...phans gaya tha jam mein...waise woh kaun hain jisne Abhi ko yahan laya hain?...

Sachin: arey haan...unhe bhi chote mote kharoche aaya hainto woh check up ke liye andar hain...humare junior officer ne bayan le liya hain...unka kehna hain ki...

All of a sudden, his phone rang which made Sachin irritated like hell...he accepted the call with a soft "excuse me" and went in another side of the corridor to talk...Daya went to the glass door of the ICU cabin and had a look of his son who was enjoying a deep sleep...he sighed...

At that moment Sachin came to him with a sorry face and said...

Sachin: sorry Daya sir, mujhe jana hoga abhi...Headquarters mein ek urgent meeting hain...Abhir uth jaye to keh dena ki ek hapte bureau aane ki zaroorat nahin hain use...maine use chutti diya hain...

Daya(with a sigh): ek hapta?...ek din bhi ghar mein ruk jaye to dhanya bhagya humare...

Sachin laughed lightly and left with a soft...

Sachin: aap ka hi to beta hain sir...waisa to hoga hi na?...

Daya now took a deep breath and went before the doctor's chamber, inside which his son's saviour must be sitting...he wanted to thank the person whole heartedly...for saving the ONLY relation of his life...

After a while, the door opened and a person of dark complexion, clad in a sky blue shirt, black jeans and black coat, came out smartly and stopped abruptly seeing Daya in front...Daya's heart rate had become fast already seeing the person standing in front of him...he just could utter in extreme shock...

Daya: tum!...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**So Who Is The Person?...Why Did Daya Sir Get Shocked Seeing The Person?...Now What Will Happen?...What Change Will Come In Daya's Life Now?...Is The Person Abhijeet?...If No Can Daya Meet Abhijeet Ever Again?...Stay Tumed To Know More...**

My God!...I can not believe my eyes...whom I am seeing?...

**Gb**, **Gautam1**, **Abhii**, **Kj**, **Rasha**, **Lucky**?...

You guys reminded me the memories of the first days of my fanfiction journey...please do not disappear again...I miss you all...Love you all a lot along with other reviewers.😁😁😁😁😁😃😃😃😃😃😀😀😀😀😀

* * *

**A** **Learning** **Pen**: dear Abhijeet sir apne mummy papa ke ek laute aulad nahin the...unke aur do bachche the...Abhijeet sir ki judwa bhai Aditya aur un dono ki behen Abhika...ab pura Srivastava family Mumbai aaya tha to avenge Abhijeet sir's insult...but unke khudke business, aur Aditya aur unke bahu Rhia ke naukri to Lucknow mein hi tha na?...ab ek pita ek bachche ke liye apne baki do bachcho ki nuksan to nahin kar sakta na?...if CID team had contacted Abhijeet sir in those two months then he would have rejoined CID and they too would have thought to settle in Mumbai but CID tem had not...ab koi ek bekar ki umeed ke liye apna kaam dhnada chodke dusre shahar mein kaise pade rehte?...Abhishek Srivastava was practical thinking man, not bad...thank you for the review...a tight hug to you...

**Rasha**: he has not returned in Mumbai...now happy?...yes, he too has the right to live his life happily...thank you...want to meet you again as our thoughts match so much...love you...

Missed **JS Abhi, Adi Lover, Cutie Pari, Kirti Abhi** very much...😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

* * *

Next will be after _**60**_ reviews...

With A Shock...

Aur Haan, yeh zaroor batana ki kis kisne Abhi ko Abhijeet sir socha tha?...sach sach batana(wink)...

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...

* * *

Dear **A Drop Of Friendship** Readers...I am really missing my guest reviewers there...Nine more reviews still have remained to complete 780 reviews there...Where Are You, My Dear Guests?...Please Review...Tomorrow I Will Start To Write A New Chapter Of It...😀😀😀😀😀😀😀😀


	3. Chapter 3

Daya remained standing there sometimes, looking towards the person and then managed to say…..

Daya: what a surprise!...tum yahan?...mera bera to tumhara bohot bada fan hain...use jab pata chalega ki tumne uski jaan bachayi hain to woh bohot khush ho jayega...

Person: aap mujhe jante hain?...

Daya: haan tum to Ms. Deepti ho...YouTube Singing Sensation...tumhe kaun nahin janta...mera beta to tumhara bohot bada fan hain...

Deepti(with a sweet smile): kaisa coincident haina?...aapka beta meri fan hain aur main aapka...I am really a huge fan of you CID officer Daya Shetty...

Daya(in surprised tone): tum janti ho mujhe?...

Deepti: kaisi baatein kar rahe hain Daya sir aap?...khud CID ka hissa hoke bhi aapko nahin pehchaanungi?...aap to is desh ki CID ki shaan hain...

Daya(in shock): kya?...tum bhi CID officer ho?...par Abhir ne to kaha tha ki tum ek doctor ho...

Deepti: bataungi sir...sab bataungi...par pehle kahin baithte hain chaliye...ya phir sari baatein yahin pe karna chahte hain?...

Daya(in embarrassed tone): I am sorry...chalo yahan ki cafeteria mein chalte hain...wahin pe hi baki baatein karenge...

Both headed towards the cafeteria of the hospital after Daya took a glance of Abhir, who was sleeping peacefully. Though Daya wanted to sit beside his son, but he could not resist himself from going with this young girl of chirping nature. She had such a power which could attract people towards her, he admitted.

Daya and Deepti ordered coffee for themselves and Deepti started the conversation with...

Deepti: haan YouTube pe sab jante hain ki main ek doctor hoon...yeh baat sach bhi hain...lekin phir bhi main CID ka hi hissa hoon...peechle kuch saalon se...bataiye kaise?...

Daya(with a smile): samajh gaya...tum ek forensic doctor ho...haina?...

Deepti: arey wah!...kitna intelligent ho aap sir...(in dreamy tone)...aap bilkul waise hi hain jaisa mujhe lagta tha...har ek description match ho raha hain...

Daya(in confused tone): jee?...tumhe lagta tha matlab?...

Deepti came out from her trance and bit her tongue secretly. How could she be such foolish? She should have kept in mind that the person sitting in front of her was Daya sir, so intelligent, so sharp minded. Shit!...

Seeing her silence, Daya now used his special steel hard voice, the voice which had the ability to tremble even the most ruthless criminal of the world too, to call her as...

Daya: Deepti main kuch pooch raha hoon tumse...tum sochti thi matlab?...tum janti thi mere bare mein pehle se?...

Deepti(with a sweet smile): haan sir...aap to mere idol the bachpan se hi...(meaningfully)...bohot sapne dekhti thi aapse milne ka...jo aaj pura ho gaya...

Daya: accha?...

Deepti smiled sweetly and then then said...

Deepti: par sir yeh bhi zaroori nahin hain ki zindagi mein har sapne sach ho...haina?...shayad kuch sapne adhoora hi reh jata hain...

This one sentence pinched Daya's heart badly. Yes, what she said was cent percent true. It was not necessary that each and every dreams of life would be true. He, himself, was aware of the pain suffered of dream breaking. He too had lost many things in his life. His numerous dreams had broken too. Even the biggest dream of his life wouldneverbecome successful. His dream to meet his brother again...

For once...

Only once!...

Daya came out from the painful trance with Deepti's voice. She was saying in her usual chirpy tone...

Deepti: waise hi mere liye, kuch family problems ke wajah se, CID officer banne ka sapna pura na ho saka...magar sir, maine phir bhi haar nahin mani...cop banke na sahi, forensic doctor banke hi CID ka hissa to ban payi...

Daya: par beta, Abhi ne kabhi yeh nahin bataya ki tum uske colleague ho...

Deepti: Abhi?...

Daya: woh jo jise tumne admit ki aaj yahan pe, woh mera beta CID officer Abhir hain...

Deepti: to aap use Abhi bulate hain?...

Daya got little lost in the memory lane. Again and again memory of someone very special was coming in his mind today.HisAbhi. Both of them had parted a long ago. Would not he be ever able to meet him again?. Why life was like the net woven by threads of both unification and separation? Why not only unification played the role of the weaver of the net of the life?...he just whispered...

Daya: hmmmmmmm...

Deepti smiled. She could easily understood that Daya was missing someone very special for him. And perhaps his name too was Abhi. She said in jolly tone to remove the heaviness of the atmosphere...

Deepti: main darasal CID Delhi mein kaam karti hoon...CID Mumbai ke forensic expert Dr. Malhotra do mahine ke liye chutti pe hain...isliye hi mujhe yahan do mahine ke liye temporarily appoint kiya gaya hain...aaj hi mera reporting date hain...maine ACP sir se kehke reporting time peeche kar li hain just aap se baat karne ke liye...

Daya(with a sweet smile): accha?...

Deepti: hmmmmmmm...aapke fan jo hoon...bachpan se...

Daya: par tumhe Abhi mila kahan?...

Deepti: darasal main aaj bureau jaa rahi thi tab achanak us sun san wali short cut pe meri gadi kharab ho gaya...main madad mangne ke liye hadi se utarke thoda aage gayi to dekha wahan kuch log Abhir ko kidnap karne ki koshish kar rahe the...maine un logo se unhe rescue ki aur ek teesre gadi se lift leke yahan aayi...par woh gadi wala police ke saamne nahin aana chahta tha isliye bhag gaya...

Daya grabbed her hands tightly and said in grateful tone as...

Daya: main kaise tumhare shukriya aadah karu mujhe samajh mein nahin aa raha hain...bas mere bete ki jaan bachane ke liye thank you very much...

Deepti pressed his hands with a soft...

Deepti: yeh aap kya kar rahe hain sir...yeh to mere farz tha...aur please ise ahsaan ka naam mat dijiye...afterall kisi apne ki madad karna koi ahsaan nahin hota sir...aur aap to mere bohot apna hain sir...

Daya smiled and both of them got busy in sipping their coffee. After a while Daya said...

Daya: chalo beta main tumhe CID bureau drop kar deta hoon...

Deepti: uski zaroorat nahin hain sir...maine daddy ko call kat diya hain...woh bas aate hi honge...unhe bhi thoda zaroorat hain yahan to main unke saath hi chali jaungi...

Daya nodded and stood up with...

Daya: theek hain phir...main Abhi ke pass jata hoon...tum apni papa ke saath chali jana...aur yeh rakhlo...

He forwarded his card towards her with a gentle...

Daya: tumse milke accha laga...contact rakhogi to aur bhi accha lagega...

Deepti(with a small smile): woh to rakhna hi hoga sir...

Daya: theek hain main chalta hoon phir...

Deepti immediately grabbed his hand with a pleading...

Deepti: sir please baith jaiye na...daddy se milke jaaiye...unhe bhi achcha lagega aap se milke...

Daya(in hesitation): beta main kaise tumhare daddy se...ho sakta hain unhe accha na lage...

Deepti(with a sweet smile): nahin sir...woh bohot achche hain...unhe bhi accha lagega...(making a puppy face)...please?...

Daya was compelled to sit, not because of the heartily request, but he felt an unnamed attraction towards this girl who was unknown for him till this morning too. He felt that this girl Deepti was somewhere like himself. Her sweet smile, her tantrums, her cuteness and her stubbornness, each and every qualities of this girl was matching with senior inspector Daya, his youth form when he had his elder brother to handle them, with whose leaving his all these qualities too had died. His life had ended! He was stretching his life since then, not living it.

All of a sudden Deepti stood up and waved her hand strongly. Daya looked at her happy face and understood that her daddy had arrived. Unintentionally he smiled as he felt that though she had natures like him, her fate was much better than him. At least she had somebody in this world to be termed as her OWN!...

Deepti ran to her father and grabbed his hand to bring him to the table. He sat with them and forwarded his hand towards Daya with...

Man: hello I am...

His words stopped immediately looking Daya's face. Daya too was looking towards him. Both hearts began to beat in the highest pace. Butterflies began to fly in both stomachs. The hands, forwarded towards each other, froze. It was the heartily wish of both the hearts that, like their hands, time too may get froze at that point. They just kept staring towards each other's came out from the trance with Deepti's voice as...

Deepti: hello, kahan kho gaye aap dono?...

Both came back to their senses with jerk and calmed their hearts with asimilarscold as "shut up! You are not like before anymore". They closed their eyes, took some deep breaths to calm their emotions and Daya broke the silence with...

Daya: arey Abhijeet tum!...itne dino baad?...what a surprise!...

Abhijeet smiled and then forwarded his hand towards Daya with...

Abhijeet: haan woh Deepti ki posting yahan ho gaya to chala aaya...

Daya: oh!...

Again silence prevailed between them before Deepti said...

Deepti: aap dono jante hain ek dusre ko?...

Daya smiled towards her and said in gentle tone...

Daya: haan woh hum dono...

He stopped abruptly as he now was hesitating to term Abhijeet as his friend or brother. And he felt that he even did not know the middle aged man sitting in front of him. His appearance had changed much but still anyone who used to know senior inspector Abhijeet can easily understand that it was the same man. Was there any benefit by attempting to join the threads if that relation which had broken away a long time ago? Would they be ever able to be close like they used to be once? He really did not have the answer. He just managed to say...

Daya: hum dono colleagues the jab tumhare daddy CID Mumbai mein tha...

Abhijeet looked towards him with strange eyes hearing that "colleagues" or more accurately the term "tumhare daddy" instead of Abhijeet. Even now also he had expected to hear "Abhi" or "boss" from him even after so many years of separation. But no. Each and every thing had changed, so had Daya. He was not the same anymore, playing tantrums or showing cuteness every time. But still, somewhere, he was the same. He was really cute and handsome even now. But their relation was not the same anymore. Or was there any type of relation exist between them now? He just smiled to say...

Abhijeet: haan...bohot saalon pehle...

Daya too smiled. Again a silence prevailed between them which was broken by Deepti's mobile ringing sound. She accepted the call and talked for sometimes, during which Daya was busy to sip his coffee and Abhijeet was looking something in the screen of his mobile. Deepti disconnected the call and then said...

Deepti: sorry daddy, sorry uncle mujhe abhi jana hoga...ek zaroori kaam hain...phir wahin se direct bureau chali jaungi...

Abhijeet too stood up with a soft and loving...

Abhijeet: chalo main drop kar deta hoon tumhe...(turning towards Daya)...Daya sorry...

Deepti(cut him): ek minute ek minute...aap kahin bhi nahin jaoge...maine to mana bhi kiya tha aapko yahan aane se...bukhar tha na aapko kal?...

Abhijeet(in irritated tone): arey to kal tha na?...aaj utar gaya hain...

Though he showing irritation externally but he was actually embarrassed in front of Daya. As he was never be such person to express his difficulty in front of anyone. Deepti smiled to say...

Deepti: daddy aap khud doctor banne ki koshish na kare to hi behtar hoga...aur aap jab hospital aa hi gaye to check up bhi kar lijiye...yahan mere dost Dr. Manish hain...main use batake jati hoon...(in strict tone)...check up karwake hi jana yahan se...

Abhijeet(in irritated tone): Deepti, kabhi kabhi aisa lagta hain ki main tumhare baap nahin hoon balki tum meri maa ho...

Deepti: agar aap ziddi bachcha banna chahte hain to mujhe to aapki strict mummy banna hi padega na?...

Abhijeet was about to say something again when Daya cut him with...

Daya: koi baat nahin Deepti beta...tum jaao...main tumhare daddy ko check up karwane ke liye le jaunga...

Deepti smiled sweetly and said in an extreme happiness...

Deepti: thank you sir. Thank you very much...

Daya: koi baat nahin beta...it's ok...aur tum mujhe sir kyun bula rahe ho?...main to CID se retire ho chuka hoon na?...tum mujhe uncle bula sakte ho...

Deepti(with a sweet smile): thank you uncle...

She left the hopping happily. Now Daya looked towards Abhijeet, who was sitting silently, and again sat down on the chair. Now Abhijeet looked up towards him. Daya too was looking towards him.

END OF THE CHAPTER...

So Duo Is Again Face To Face After So Many Years. What Is Going To Happen Now? Will There Be Everything Alright? Or The Silent War Will Continue Between Them? Stay Tuned To Know More...

JiyaAndLakshman: oh my god! So many please?...look I bring back Abhijeet sir. Thanks for the review.

KrishnaDas: welcome to my story zone. Thanks for the review

LearningPen: mujhe apna punya charan ki dhool de do brahma gyani...thank you...

JSAbhi: thodi si chuk gayi...why son dear?...can not women help anyone?...we are women dear...women are the form of "shakti"...thank you...

InduTiruvedula: welcome to my story zone yaar...

A\N: Next will be a pure duo chapter. But there is A WARNING too. The dialogues in this story may not be cent percent true or may be apparent true with deep inner meanings. Please do not misunderstand me and this is not a couple or romantic story...

Next will be after90reviews...

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...

A\N: only eight reviews has remained to complete 810 reviews inA Drop Of Friendship...please review friends...


	4. Chapter 4

Both remained silent for a long time until Daya broke the silence with a hesitating...

Daya ummmmm... Abhi...(Abhijeet looked towards him with strange gaze)... mera matlab Abhijeet... chalo tumhe doctor ke pass le chalta hoon...

Abhijeet(with hesitation): nahin Daya... main theek hoon... mujhe kuch nahin hua hain...

Daya nodded merely and again a hurting silence covered the surroundings. They both were feeling that the person sitting in front of him was not that person whom he used to know once. They simply did not know him. Strangely enough, though long years had past between the day they had met for the last time and today, they still thought in the similar way. Strange relation... was not it?

Abhijeet really had not expected that simple nod somewhere deep inside his heart he _still_ had expected that Daya would never his decision of not visiting the doctor so easily. He still had desired that Daya... his Daya, like before, would never tolerate his carelessness towards his health and would forcefully take him to the doctor. But no... nothing happened such. He could not understand why and a burning sensation came up and got stuck near his throat, which he simply could not swallow down... never.

**Yeh Dooriyan...**

**Yeh Dooriyan...**

Daya too could not understand why he was behaving so strangely? He knew that the person sitting in front of him was Abhijeet... his Abhi... but still... he was not his Abhi anymore. He felt that this separation of long fifteen years had pushed them away poles apart. They were not anymore brothers, they were... what they were? No answer he had. He just sighed. He felt that something was breaking inside him. Perhaps it was his heart itself. The wait for meeting his Abhi again was fulfilled by his destiny, but now it seemed to be a cruel nasty joke made by her... joke of his Friendship... joke of his long wait... joke of his life.

**Yeh Dooriya...**

**In Raahon Ki Dooriyan...**

They remained sitting there silently at that position for sometimes still thinking how to initiate a conversation. Daya wanted to know about Abhijeet's family and present life while Abhijeet wanted to know about CID Mumbai and Daya's family. They had much to know and had many things to share but they did not know how to began. Joking life! The brothers who used to share each and every aspect of their life, both important and unimportant, now were hesitating in front of each other. The chatter boxes had turned dumb! Daya and Abhijeet were _silent_, despite being with each other.

**Nigahon Ki Dooriyan...**

**Humrahon Ki Dooriyan...**

After some minutes more, Abhijeet stood up after collecting his belongings with a formal...

Abhijeet: achcha Daya, main ab chalta hoon... tumse itne saalon baad milke bohot achcha laga... tum agar contact rakhoge to aur bhi achcha lagega...

Daya too smiled formally with a professional...

Daya: theek hain Abhijeet... mera card to hain hi Deepti ke pass... tum kabhi phone karoge to mujhe achcha lagega... tumhara number mil sakta hain mujhe?...

Abhijeet smiled with a mere "sure" and handed him his card. Daya took it and began to fondle it with care. Abhijeet smiled and then said in soft tone...

Abhijeet: umeed karta hoon ki tumhara beta jald hi theek ho jayega...

Daya: hmmmmmmm... thank you...

His own word pinched his heart badly while Abhijeet looked towards him with strange eyes for sometimes. Then he mouthed a dry "bye", when left unheard by Daya, and walked towards the door with fast steps while forcefully pushing back those tear drops which had already started to come in his eyes while a soft sentence was ringing in his ears continuously...

_**Dosti mein no sorry aur no thanks...**_

He simply could not tolerate that simple two words. An extreme pain was throbbing inside his head and he was wishing to run away from the place. He was trying his best to brink back those bitter tears forming inside his eyes bit alas!... had ever the tear drops listened to human mind or respect his privacy? No!

All of a sudden, the whole world around him began to revolve badly and darkness appeared in front of his eyes. He tried to keep his balance by holding something but he could not find any. Finally he surrendered and let himself fall down. He was about to touch the floor when...

When a warm hand grabbed him firmly from his waist and provided him the support he badly needed now, at this moment. He grabbed the hand properly and stood up properly. His painful breaths had stopped already and normal breathing started as he had recognized the touch on the very next moment he felt it on his body. The person made him sit on a chair silently while he was trying to gain back his control over his emotions and to take some relaxed breaths as he was panting due to exhaustion.

On the other hand, Daya took a last sip of his already cold coffee and then then kept starring towards the table for no reason at all. He never looked towards Abhijeet's way as he knew he would never be see Abhijeet to leave again... leave again from his life but he did not know how to stop him. And why should he stop him? In what right? Right for the relation which had broken long nineteen years ago?

He felt that warm tears had filled in his eyes. He could have. He could have taken a step forward today. The mistake he committed long nineteen years ago could have been rectified today. But no!... He had again remained silent. It was late already, Abhijeet must have left.

Still he looked up towards the door and got stunned seeing that Abhijeet was holding his head and was about to fall. Without having any second thought, he jumped up and grabbed Abhijeet tightly and made him sit in a chair beside.

Abhijeet gulped down some air and then opened his eyes slowly which relaxed Daya's sinus immediately. He grabbed his hand softly with a concerned...

Daya: theek ho tum?

Abhijeet too grabbed his hand tightly as he badly needed a support this moment, and only nodded a bit. He was still panting slowly while the hand grabbed in Daya's grip was sweating badly.

**Fanaa Ho Sabhi Dooriyan...**

Daya frowned to see that nod and unknowingly he shouted...

Daya: itna careless kyun ho tum Abhijeet?... abhi gir jate tum... bukhar hain to doctor se consult kyun nahin karte?... izzat mitti mein mil jayega aisa karne se?... arey apni nahin to at least...

He stopped abruptly realizing what he was saying. He felt extremely awkward feeling his own mind. During this, Abhijeet was looking towards him with fixed gaze. Seeing him silent, he spoke up firmly...

Abhijeet: rook kyun gaye?... apni baat puti karo... apni nahin to aur kiske bare mein sochu?...

Daya(in hesitating tone): ummmmm... haina tumhare beti... aur tumhare family bhi to hain...

Abhijeet's face immediately got clouded a bit which left unnoticed by Daya. Daya forwarded his hand towards him with a firm...

Daya chalo khade ho jaao... main tumhe doctor ke pass le chalta hoon...

Abhijeet(in irritated tone): ab tum mat shuru ho jaao Daya... pehle se hi to ghar mein Deepti ka hi raaj chalta hain... aur yahan pe...

Daya(cut him in firm tone): agar tum apne aapko baccha saabit karna chahte ho to tumhare apno ko to strict guardian ka role play karna hi hoga na?...

A teasing smile appeared on Abhijeet's face and he could not suppress his teasing tone as he was much hurt due to Daya's "thank you". He looked towards Daya with firm gaze and said in teasing tone...

Abhijeet: hum kab se ek dusre ke liye apna ban gaye Daya? Hum dono to bas colleagues the na? Woh bhi bohot saalon pehle ka?

Immediately Daya's face paled as he realized what he was saying and doing. He was trying to gain rights on that relation which had broken many years ago and there was no gain to stretch a dead body whose soul had passed out long ago. He just said...

Daya: Abhijeet, doctor ke pass chalo...

Abhijeet: order de rahe ho?...

Daya(in soft tone): nahin request kar raha hoon... please...

Abhijeet looked towards him, a hand was waiting to provide support to him. He just forwarded his hand, grabbed Daya's hand and stood up. They just went upstairs to visit Dr. Manish... silently!

* * *

One Hour Later...

Daya and Abhijeet were sitting in the same table, in the same position. The only difference was that there was a plate of sandwiches in front of Daya who were having occasional bites from it. Abhijeet too was having a bowl in front of him containing chicken soup, from which he was taking occasional sips, each time making a bad face. Doctor had declared Abhijeet being fine, only a little weak and ordered him to have something before taking medicines. Both were silent, though both hearts were shouting, demanding to hug each other but still... their tongues are silent. Daya was the first to break the silence with...

Daya: Abhijeet... (Abhijeet looked towards him with question)... bohot pyari beti hain tumhari... (Abhijeet smiled)... waise yeh hi ek beti hain tumhari ya koi aur aulad hain?...

Abhijeet did not look towards him but nodded in no with...

Abhijeet: waqt nahin mila na...

Daya(in confused tone): waqt nahin mila matlab?... sab kuch theek to haina?

Abhijeet forcefully separated himself away from his thoughts and then spoke up...

Abhijeet: kuch nahin Daya... kuch bhi nahin... accha yeh batao yahan pe sab kaise hain?...

Daya(with a sweet smile): Sachin ab CID Mumbai ki ACP ke post pe hain... Headquarters bhi kafi khush hain uske kaam se to shayad agle mahine use DCP ke post pe promotion diya jayega... Nikhil bhi ab yahin hain... senior inspector ke post pe... Purvi ne shadi se pehle hi transfer le liye the... Rajat aur woh ab Chennai mein hain... Rajat ka retirement agle saal hi hain... Purvi ab wahan ki senior inspector hain... unke do bachche hain... Priya aur Rahul...

Abhijeet really smiled happily with those news. But finally his smile vanished as he asked with hesitation...

Abhijeet: aur ACP sir?... woh kaise hain?...

Daya well understood his hesitation and said in soft tone...

Daya: ab sattar saal se zyada umar ho gayi hain unki... is unar mein insan jitna accha reh sakte hain utne acche hain... Dr. Salunkhe ki retirement ke baad un dono ne milke ek orphanage start kiya hain... Nakul Orphanage Home... wahin pe hi rehte hain dono aaj kal...

Abhijeet nodded with satisfaction listening the healthy and happy life of his ex family. One thing he was hesitating to ask but finally made his mind and spoke up...

Abhijeet: Daya... (Daya looked towards him with question)... Shreya kaisi hain?...

Daya's face hardened with this and he said in cold tone...

Daya: mujhe nahin maloom... tumhare resignation ke din hi usne bhi resign kar diya...ab uska koi khabar mere pass nahin hain...

Abhijeet(in shock): kya matlab?... tumne usse shadi nahin kiya?... jiska liye tumne...

He suddenly stopped realizing what he was about to say. No, he must not. He had lost the right to blame anyone for what happened in his life. He had forgiven Shreya, in fact everyone. But still...

Daya was looking towards him with sharp gaze. After Abhijeet looked towards him, he said in firm tone...

Daya: nahin kiya maine usse shadi... In fact maine uske ya uske family ke saath kisi bhi tarah ki koi contact nahin rakha... Haan par itna zaroor janta hoon ki Siddharth se hi shadi huyi thi, aur uske baad woh US mein shift ho gayi thi.

Abhijeet: to phir Abhir?... Abhir kiska beta hain?...

Daya(in firm tone): woh mera beta hain... (stressing)... mera hi beta hain...

Abhijeet only nodded. Daya asked him in curious tone...

Daya: accha meri baat to sun liya... ab kuch khudke bare mein bhi batao... tumhare family wale kaise hain?... tumhare papa, behen aur... (with a smile)... aur judwa bhai Aditya... sab kaisee hain?... aur tumne to shadi bhi kiye the... (with hesitation)... Roshni kaisi hain?...

Abhijeet(in lost tone): sab acche hi honge!

Daya(in shock): kya matlab?...

Abhijeet(with jerk): nahin mere matlab acche hi hain...

Daya(in suspicious tone): tum khush to ho na Abhijeet?...

Abhijeet looked towards him with strange eyes and then asked in straight tone...

Abhijeet: tum kyun pooch rahe ho yeh baat?... tumhe kya lena dena is baat se ki main khush hoon ya nahin?

Daya had never expected this question from Abhijeet. He really had never expected this question to come. He was feeling emptied inside. Abhijeet did not consider him to be a part of his life... this truth was hurting his heart a lot. But he could express it, he just said...

Daya: nahin... bas ek purane dost hone ki haisiyat se pooch raha hoon...

Abhijeet smiled with tease and then spoke up with a sigh. His disappointment was clearly indicated in his voice...

Abhijeet: do mahine... sirf do mahine reh paya tha main un logo ke saath woh sab hone ke baad... phir ek raat, jab hum movie dekhke laut rahe the, tab ek bure sapne jaise hadse ne mere pure parivar ko khatam kar diya... humare gadi ko ek overloaded truck ne saamne se dhakka de diya... aur usi hadse mein mere poore parivar ke maut ho gayi... siwaye mere Deepti ke... pada raha main... mujhe maloom tha ki mujh par ek bohot badi zimmedari thi... mujhe meri Deepti ko bachana hoga, use ek acchi parvarish dena hoga... isliye maine usi raat se apni zindagi ki struggle shuru ki... jo do saal pehle pura hua jab meri Deepti ne bhi meri tarah hi CID join kar li... meri tarah officer banke na sahi to forensic doctor banke hi...

He stopped and looked towards Daya with pride while saying...

Abhijeet(in proud tone): mujhe meri beti Deepti par naz hain... yes I am proud of her...

Daya suddenly felt that someone hit his heart badly with something sharp. He was not a part of Abhijeet's life anymore, he had his own settled life, his own daughter. This realization was hurting him a lot. But somewhere deep inside his heart, he was feeling a pleasure too thinking that his Abhijeet was never happy with someone else. He was ashamed to admit this, but it was there... he could not deny it.

Abhijeet looked towards him and then asked in soft tone...

Abhijeet: Abhir ki mummy ka kya naam hain Daya?...

Daya(with a small smile): tum bhi use jante ho Abhijeet... Abhir ki mummy ka naam Tarika hain...

Abhijeet's heart collapsed hearing the confession. He had never expected to listen this that Tarika was the mother of Abhir, Daya's son. He was totally unable to speak even. His attention was concentrating on this one topic. He did not pay any attention to the rest conversation. He did not even know how he returned to his house. He came out from his trance after stumbling into the threshold of the main door and discovered that he was standing at the doorstep of his house. He just rushed to his room and burst out into tears.

* * *

In Evening...

After confirming Abhir's sleep, Daya returned to his house and parked his car in the garage. He took out his keys and opened the main door but immediately got shocked to see the person sitting in the hall.

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what might have Daya seen? Who had come? Now shall Daya and Abhijeet meet again? What will happen next? Shall Duo get reunited again? Stay tuned to know more...**

Sorry I Can Not Reply To Each And Everyone Individually As I Am Ill Today...

Next Will Be After **115** Reviews.

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita


	5. Chapter 5

He entered the house properly and asked with a sweet and hearty smile as...

Daya: arey ACP sir, Salunkhe sir aap dono yahan?

Salunkhe sir came forward to him and patted his back lovingly with...

Salunkhe sir: kyun bhai? Hum dono nahin aa sakte hain tumhare ghar?...

Daya wrapped him in a warm side hug with...

Daya: arey nahin sir... kaisi baatein kar rahe hain?... baap agar bete ko ghar nahin aayega to aur kahan jayenge? Yeh bhi to aap logo ka hi hain... isliye hi to aap logo ke pass bhi duplicate chabi dekhe rakha hain maine...

Salunkhe sir(in teasing tone): to phir bhai lo... aaj tumhare do do baap yahan aa gaya hain tumse milne... waise tum aa kahan se rahe ho?... itni der tak baithe rahe hum aur tum ho ki...

They both sat down on the sofa while ACP sir was already sitting in the major sofa, reading a magazine. Daya remained silent for a while and then spoke up...

Daya: sir aaj Abhi pe attack hua tha... woh ab hospital mein admit hain... usse hi milne gaya tha main...

ACP sir and Salunkhe sir exchanged an anxious glance with each other and finally ACP sir spoke up angrily...

ACP sir(with anger): aur yeh baat tum hume ab bata rahe ho? Come on Daya! Abhir humara bhi to kuch lagta haina? Uske dadu aur nanu ki bhi to haq haina uske bare mein janne ke... (in emotional tone)... main tumse at least yeh expect nahin kiya tha...

Daya(in silent tone): sir main pura din wahan, hospital mein hi tha aaj... mujhe yaad hi nahin raha ki... aur phir wahan hospital mein...

He became silent, remembering the scene when he again met Abhijeet after so many years. He just wanted to live in that era again, wishing it to never meet an end. He just wished the time to return in that phase again when he met Abhijeet and to stop flowing.

But he had the knowledge that Abhijeet was now settled in his life, with his daughter. He was totally proud and happy in his own life and he was not a part of his life anymore. Abhijeet simply did not need him in his life anymore but still... it hurt.

The silence from Daya clearly indicated that something was wrong with him to ACP sir and Salunkhe sir. Though they had suspected that already, but now they got the proof too. ACP sir signalled Salunkhe sir something through eyes, getting which Salunkhe sir spike up in cheerful voice...

Salunkhe sir: chalo bhai Daya... tum fresh ho jaao... aaj yahan hum teeno milke ek saath dinner karenge yahan... main apni in... (indicating his hands)... subh haathon se tum dono ke liye khana banaunga... (with a wink)... kuch healthy sa...

Daya(while making a face): sidha sidha kyun nahin keh dete ki aaj naseeb mein kuch boring sa tasteless khana hi hain...

ACP sir burst out in a laughter burst and Salunkhe sir made a face with...

Salunkhe sir(in irritation): haan haan kar lo tum dono baap bete milke is akele bechare par zulm... agar mere saath bhi koi hota to dekh leta tum dono ko main...

ACP sir(in careless tone): abey bas kar Newton ki nana, hume pakana bandh kar aur kitchen mein jake khana paka...

Salunkhe sir left with a grumbled face but did not notice that his previous sentence had given rise to a pain in Daya's heart which was clearly reflecting over his face. Yes Salunkhe sir too could have a partner. And in fact he had one. Someone who used to support him despite fighting with him all times. And today he was here, in Mumbai... too close to them yet so far.

Far from heart.

His trance broke with a warm touch over his shoulder. He looked up and discovered ACP sir was looking towards him with a concerned gaze in his eyes and a soft smile over his lips. Daya closed his eyes,took some deep breaths to calm down his emotions and then faced his father with a smile. ACP sir too smiled and then asked in firm tone...

ACP sir: ab batao kya baat hain?... kyun pareshan ho?

Daya(in shock): kya baat hoga sir? Kuch bhi to nahin...

ACP sir(with a sigh): dekho Daya tumhe agar batana nahin hain to saaf saaf bol do ki mujhe nahin batana... par jhooth mat bolo. Tumhe acche se maloom hain ki tum mujhse kuch nahin chupa sakte... aur haan yeh jhooth bhi mat bolna ki tum Abhir ke wajah se pareshan ho... kyun ki mujh mein itna to samajh hain ki main is jhooth ko bhi pakad paun...

Daya remained silent for sometimes and then spoke out in a silent voice...

Daya: sir aaj mere ateet ka woh panna phir se mere saamne aa gaya hain jise main itne saalon se apne dil mein ek keemti heere ke tarah sambhal rakha tha... aisa lag raha hain ki aaj mere purana zakhm pe dusri baar chot lag gaya hain...

ACP sir(in confusion): kyun? Aisa kya hua ki...

Daya: aaj main Abhijeet se mila tha sir...

The name "Abhijeet" made ACP sir stunned too. Abhijeet... his son figure. The most loving, caring and super efficient person of his diamond team and the person whom they had lost for their own mistake. What would have happened if he had supported him that time? What would have happened if he had broken his silence that time? What would have happened if he had criticized Dr. Salunkhe and Shreya that time? He did not know. Perhaps like Daya, Abhijeet too had had become his old age's support now. Perhaps he would have married Tarika and had had one or two children even. Perhaps Daya too could have a better life. But nothing happened like this... Abhijeet had left each and everything. All he could do was asking...

ACP sir(in silent tone): kahan?...

Daya(in same silent tone): hospital mein...

ACP sir(with a sigh): kaisa hain woh?

Daya also let a sigh escape his heart and then describe every detail of Abhijeet's life which had heard from him. After hearing, ACP sir again sighed badly and said...

ACP sir: bechara! Bohot bura hua uske saath...

Daya: haan bohot... (after a pause)... aur main uske liye kuch kar bhi nahin paya...

ACP sir(in surprised tone): arey to is mein tumhare kya galti hain? Usne bhi to kabhi tumse ya hum mein se kisi se koi bhi contact nahin rakha aur akele struggle kiya...

Daya(in painful low tone): janta hoon sir... aur yeh hi baat mujhe aur dukh de raha hain... kya main, hum sab... itna paraye ho gaye the uske liye ki usne apni musibat ke waqt kisi ko bhi pass bulane ki kabil nahin samjha...

ACP sir: shayad aisa hi hain Daya... jo suluk use yahan, humare pass se mila tha shayad woh use todke bikhar dene ke liye kaafi tha... phir woh kyun aata?...

Both remained sitting there silently, remembering that person who once used to be a very important part of their life once, but now they were strangers. Finally ACP sir took a deep breath and spoke...

ACP sir: whatever Daya!... jo waqt chala gaya ab hum use wapas to nahin pa sakte na? Aur na hi hum ateet mein wapas jaake apni galtiyon ko sudhar sakte hain... phir hum kyun is baat ko discuss kar rahe hain ab?...

Daya: janta hoon sir... yeh hi baat sochke hi to main apne is dil ek baar phir se samjhane ki koshish kar raha hoon... waise bhi aaj jo dard main seh raha hoon woh us din ki dard se kaafi kam hain jis din mera Abhi mujhe chodke humesha ke liye chala gaya tha... aur aaj jise main milke aa raha hoon, woh aur koi bhi ho, mera Abhi to nahin haina sir?... wih Abhijeet Srivastava hain... ek alag insan... par kismat ka bhi mazak dekhiye... itne waqt baad jab main use lagbhag bhool hi chuka tha tab use ek baar phir se mere saamne laa kar khada kar diya...

ACP sir(in firm tone): nahin Daya... tum apne aap se jhooth bol rahe ho...tum na to kabhi Abhijeet ko bhule the, na bhule ho aur na kabhi bhul paoge... tum aaj bhi use apna bhai hi mante ho aur aaj bhi utna hi pyar bhi karte ho usse... aur aaj kabhi dil mein uske saath hi jeena chahte ho...

Daya(with a laugh): saath jeena chahta hoon? Are you serious sir? Aaj itne saalon baad... ab to humare rishta bhi toot chuka hain sir... maloom haina aapko?

ACP sir(with a soft smile): haan mujhe maloom hain... par yeh jo kambakhat dil haina Daya woh kisi ki nahin sunta... (with a pause)... par har baar yeh bhi zaroori nahin hain ki hum apni dil ki hi sune...

Daya(in confused tone): kya matlab sir?

ACP sir grabbed his hand tightly with a soft...

ACP sir: mere baaton ka bura mat mano Daya... par main jo keh raha hoon woh hi sach hain... main janta hoon ki tum dil hi dil ab bhi yeh hi sapna dekhte ho tum dono ke beech purane sabhi karwi yaadein bhulake ek nayi shurwat ka... par tum zara practically socho ki kya yeh mumkin hain? Ab to tum aur Abhijeet dono hi apne apne zindagi mein settled ho... tum na sahi par woh to apni zindagi mein khush hain... aur jahan tak hume hain ki tumhare tarah Abhijeet ne bhi apni beti se tum dono ki dosti ke bare mein chupaya hain... aur aaj jab tum dono ek baar phir se ek nayi shurwat karne chaloge to sabse pehla sawal to tum dono ki bachcho se hi aayega ki agar aap dono itne hi acche dost hain, bhai hain to phir itne saalon se door kyun the? Aur jab tum unhe woh sab purane baatein batane jaoge to kya purane yaadein, purane karwahat taza nahin ho jayega? Aur kya us karwahat ko leke tum dono khush reh paoge pehle ki tarah?

Daya did not say anything but remained sitting with closed eyes. ACP sir pressed his shoulder with with...

ACP sir: nahin Daya, yeh mumkin nahin hain... woh hi sare labz, woh purane zakhm sab kuch ek baar phir se aa jayega aur jante ho iska nateeja kya hota hain? Khamoshi... aur yeh khamoshi bohot hi khatarnak hota hain Daya. Rishton mein agar jhagda ho, ladai ho sab kuch sulajh sakta hain... par khamoshi hi ek aisi cheez hain jiska koi jawab nahin hain... aur phir apne bachchon ki bare mein to socho... kya samjhenge woh log tumhare rishtein ke bare mein... unhe to yeh hi lagega na tum dono ka rishta humesha se hi aisa tha... par yeh baat tum bhi jante ho aur main bhi ki Daya Abhijeet ki dosti aisi nahin thi... unke beech khamoshi ki koi jagah nahin tha...par ab hain jagah Daya... isliye yeh meri veenti hain ki us khoobsurat rishtein ki aisi mazsk mat banao... jo dhaga saalon pehle toot chuka hain use jodne ki koshish mat karo ab...

Daya looked towards him pain while giving a nod though his heart was almost bursting in pain. ACP sir smiled and said...

ACP sir: main janta hoon ki aaj tumhe mujhse yeh sab sunke bohot zyada takleef ho raha hain... par hum sacchai se bhi to munh nahin mod sakte na? Main yeh sab isliye keh raha hoon taki tumhe aage jake isse bhi zyada takleef ka saamna na karna pade... warna yakeen mano, jo sapna tumne itne saalon se dekh rahe ho, agar woh sapna kisi bhi tarah se sach ho sakta tha na Daya, tab sabse zyada khushi mujhe hi milta...

Daya(with a teary smile): aapko lagta hain sir ki aapko yeh sab batane ki zaroorat hain?

He surrendered himself in the warm, secured shell of ACP sir who could easily understand the painful condition of his son. He said in soft tone...

ACP sir: main janta hoon Daya ki is waqt tumhare dil mein kya chal raha hain par tum dono ke liye yeh hi behtar hoga ki tum dono ab phir kabhi na milo

Daya(with a nod): haan sir... ab jab use ya mujhe ek dusre ki koi zaroorat hi nahin hain tab kyun milna?

One Week Later...

Daya was preparing breakfast for Abhir, who had come home and had joined bureau even, with a grumbled face. Actually he wanted to provide a healthy breakfast to him while Abhir wanted to have a tasty one which was, obviously, not so good for health. He murmured due to irritation...

Daya: ab samajh mein aa raha hain ki Abhi ka dimag kyun garam hota tha jab main aisa hatt karta... ek to itna bada ho gaya hain phir bhi bachchon jaisa harkat karta hain... upar se beemar bhi hain...

All of a sudden, his mobile ringing sound brought him back from his trance. He kept the spatula aside and picked the mobile set up while accepting the call from an unknown number with a polite "Hello" but immediately got a great shock hearing the voice of the caller. He said in a surprised tone...

Daya: tum!...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**So who might have rang Daya sir? Will he again meet Abhijeet sir despite ACP sir's forbidding? What turn will come in Daya sir and Abhijeet sir's relationship now? Stay tuned to know more...**

* * *

So next will be after _**140**_ reviews...

I will update this story more because I now need to forward this story too along with A Drop Of Friendship. And I will update the next within 3 to 4 days if I get the number of reviews I want. And Most Importantly, Please Stay Safe against Coronavirus till I meet you next time. And I too will try to do the same.

It is **Promise** that if I remain safe and fit I will update this story within 3 to 4 days as soon as I get the number of reviews I want. My college and tuition classes both are off so I am totally free now.

**Krishti**: Haan Amio Bengali. Living in Kolkata. Yes you cam PM me but do you have an account here, in fanfiction? Thanks for the review.

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With Love And Regards...

Yours Nikita...

* * *

_**A\N**_: Only **Ten** reviews have remained to complete 900 reviews in A Drop Of Friendship. Please review friends. Oh Please let me know how have I wrote. I am gradually feeling discouraged. Perhaps I have not written well.


	6. Chapter 6

Please follow the guidelines of WHO to fight coronavirus.

And Indians please follow the lockdown. Stay at home. Stay Safe.

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

A low hesitant voice came from the opposite side of the call as….

Voice: hello! Main... main woh... main Abhijeet bol raha hoon... pehchana?

The blood flowing through all the veins of Daya splashed instantly while he felt that his throat had become bone dry already. He only could managed to utter in extreme surprise...

Daya: tum!... I mean what a pleasant surprise!... bolo koi zaroorat tha kya?...

Abhijeet, who was standing on the terrace while bending on the railing, now looked up towards the vast sky upwards. He really had expected this question. The person who used to wait for his calls all the day long once, was now asking the reason for calling him. The person whom he could call anytime, during day and night for no cause at all, was asking why he called him? He began to feel more uncomfortable and managed to ask...

Abhijeet: mujhe woh... actually mujhe Abhir ke bare mein janna tha... woh kaisa hain ab?...

Daya could easily hear his own heartbeats in his own ears and he was feeling sweaty, despite being in an air conditioned room. He was about to answer his questions when ACP sir's words as...

Tum dono ke liye yeh hi behtar hoga ki tum dono ab phir kabhi na milo...

He took a deep breath and then spoke up but now in a bit cold tone...

Daya: kyun? Deepti ne batayi nahin tumhe?... (Realizing that he was acting very much rude, so now in a bit soft tone)... mera matlab hain ki dono ek hi jagah pe kaam karte hain to milte bhi to honge hi na?

Abhijeet(in silent tone): rehne do Daya... mujhe maloom pad gaya hain ki tumhara matlab kya tha... sorry for disturbing you... have a good day.

He cut the call without waiting for any reply of Daya and knelt down on the terrace floor while hiding his face in his palms to calm down his emotions. He really had not expected this type of rude behaviour from Daya. But he could not deny the fact that he himself was greedy. Greedy to talk with Daya, his buddy. Still his one smile or one sentence of him could made his day better. But he had forgotten that Daya was not his buddy anymore and he should not have behaved such intimately with a stranger.

On the other hand, Daya too cut the call and remained standing silently there for a while with closed eyes. He too was not happy after speaking such rudely with his buddy but what could have he done else this? Yes, he still dreamt to start life afresh with his buddy but he also knew that he was not his buddy's world anymore. He was not his first priority anymore. Things had changed, so now Abhijeet and his priorities.

All of a sudden, a cheerful voice came from behind him as...

Voice: kiska call tha papa?

Daya immediately wiped away those tears, which had formed in the corners of his eyes unknowingly, and turned with a smile and said in a normal voice...

Daya: Abhijeet ka... I mean... (after a pause)... ex senior inspector Abhijeet ka...

Abhir came closer to him with a big grin on his face and said in an excited tone...

Abhir: kya? Sach? Abhijeet sir ne aapko call kiye the? Abhijeet sir ne? Oh my God! Kya kaha unhone?

Daya again turned towards the oven with a plain...

Daya: kuch nahin... bas tumhara haal chal poochne ke liye call kiya tha...

Abhir sat on the kitchen table and began in excited tone...

Abhir: oh my God!... mujhe ab bhi yakeen nahin ho raha hain ki Abhijeet sir ne mujhe call kiya tha... aapko maloom hain papa, main unka kitna bada fan hoon... aur unke bare mein sab kuch janta hoon... he is my idol...

Daya got froze in his place with Abhir's casual "unke bare mein sab kuch janta hoon". He immediately faced him and asked in firm yet loud tone...

Daya: kya jante ho tum Abhijeet ke bare mein?

Abhir(in casual tone): sab kuch... (then having a look towards the oven)... wow papa! Aaj aap chicken sandwich bana rahe hain... yummy!... jaldi kijiye papa...

Daya(in loud tone): baat ko ghumao mat Abhi... batao kya jante ho tum Abhijeet ke bare mein...

Abhir: yeh hi ki woh ek bohot hi kabil CID officer the... complete memory loss ke baad bhi unhone apni kabiliyat se CID mein apne post wapas hasil kiya aur 17 saal tak puri imandari aur kabiliyat se duty nibhate rahe... magar phir unhe kuch personal reasons ke liye CID chodna pada...

Daya released a breath which even he himself did not know had held for so long. He felt relaxed that Abhir did not know the exact reason behind Abhijeet's resignation and all those mess happened during that dark period. He said in a soft tone now...

Daya: theek hain ab tum jake dining table pe baitho... mera bas ho hi gaya hain...

Abhir: papa aap ne Abhijeet sir se kya kaha?...

Daya(in low tone): kuch nahin... bas yeh keh diya ki tum theek ho ab...

Abhir: oh... ok... accha papa, hum ek kaam kyun nahin karte?...

Daya: kya?...

Abhir: hum Abhijeet sir ko aur Deepti ko ek din lunch pe kyun nahin bula lete?... mera bhi bohot maan hain un dono se milne ka... bureau mein to kaam ke alawa kuch aur baat hota nahin hain... aur aapko to pata hi hain ki main un dono ka kitna bada fan hoon?... to yeh idea accha haina?... kab bulaenge?...

Daya: Abhi beta kya zaroorat hain aise kisi ko disturb karne ki?... woh sono apni apni zindagi mein khush hain... phir hum aise...

Abhir: nahin papa... is mein disturbed hone ki kya baat hain? Waise bhi Deepti meri kaafi acchi dost bam chuki hain... aur use bhi bohot maan hain aap se phir se milne ka... hospital mein to zyada baat nahin ho paya na... aur woh aapki bohot badi fan hain... to disturbed hone ka no chance!... boliye na papa kab bulaenge dono ko lunch pe?...

Daya: Abhi!...

Abhir(in cute tone): please papa... please please please...

Daya felt troubled as he did not want to face Abhijeet and his family anymore but he could not deny Abhir too. He could never tell him why he did not want to meet Abhijeet anymore. He could not tell him what Abhijeet meant for him and what their relation was. But Abhir might become suspicious if he denied. So what should be done now? No... he must face Abhijeet once more to wipe away the suspicion from his CID officer son. He murmured...

Daya: theek hain... mil lunga ek baar aur usse... khel lunga ek baar phir se apni kismat ke saath jua...

Abhir shook him lightly with a curious...

Abhir: papa... kya hua?... boliye na kab bulaya jaye un dono ko?

Daya: kuch nahin... tum unhe is Sunday bula sakte ho...

Abhir: hmmmmmmm... theek hain... chaliye Abhijeet sir ko call karte hain...

Daya nodded and forwarded his mobile to his son as he himself dared not to do this. Abhir dialled Abhijeet's number and soon the call got attended with a heavy...

Abhijeet: hello... kya hua Daya?... phir se kyun call kiya?... sab kuch theek to haina?...

Abhir: hello Abhijeet sir, main papa nahin, Abhir bol raha hoon...

Abhijeet(in happy tone): haan Abhir beta... batao kaise ho?...

Abhir: main theek hoon sir... aap bataiye kaise hain?...

Abhijeet: main bhi theek hi hoon beta... batao kyun call kiya?...

Abhir: actually sir... mujhe aapko aur Deepti ko is Sunday lunch pe bulana tha... kya aap dono free hain?

Abhijeet remained silent for sometimes as he was playing with Daya's words in his mind till then. Abhir again asked in cute tone...

Abhir: aap ne kuch bataya nahin sir?...

Abhijeet(with a sigh): beta kya aap ne apni papa se poocha hain ki unhe mere... (after a pause)... mera matlab hain humare aane se koi aitraaz haina ya nahin?...

Abhir smiled and said with confidence...

Abhir: haan poocha hain sir... unhe koi aitraaz nahin hain... mere papa bohot acche hain sir... unhe bhi aap dono se milke bohot accha lagega... aap log aayenge na?

Abhijeet(with a small smile): haan beta hum zaroor aayenge...

Abhir: thank you sir... thank you very much... accha sir ab main rakh raha hoon... mujhe bureau bhi jana hain... meet you on Sunday sir... bye... have a good day.

Abhijeet(with a smile): bye beta... have a good day...

Abhir cut the call and smiled at Daya who too smiled but today that was not a real one.

* * *

On the other hand, Abhijeet too disconnected the call and took a sip of his coffee. He was now present in the dining table with Deepti, having breakfast. Deepti took a sip of his coffee and asked in casual tone...

Deepti: kiska call tha papa?...

Abhijeet(in low tone): Abhir ka... woh log hume is Sunday lunch pe bulaya hain...

Deepti: wow!... matlab hum phir se Daya sir se milenge?... that's great...

Abhijeet only nodded while thinking how he would face Daya now as he understood from his words that he did not want to have him in his life anymore. So his dream of starting life afresh with his buddy did not have any value now.

He came back from his trance with Deepti's cheerful voice as...

Deepti: accha papa... aap jab CID Mumbai ka hissa the tab Daya sir bhi wahin kaam karte the na?

Abhijeet(in uncomfortable tone): hmmmmmmm...

Deepti: aap dono mein dosti tha papa?... aur aap ke CID chodne ki peeche ki wajah Daya sir the kya?... accha sochiye ki aise hi dono dost the... ek din unke rishtein mein ek ladki aa gayi... us ladki ne ek dost ka beizzati kiya... aur dusra use kuch kaha bhi nahin aur baad mein us ladki ki wajah se apne dost se lad baitha... accha story haina papa?... kya aap ke story bhi kuch aisa hi tha?...

All of a sudden, Abhijeet shouted in an angry voice as...

Abhijeet: Deepti... befizul ki baatein karna bandh karo ab... main tum se ek dost ki tarah pesh aata hoon isliye yeh mat bhool jaun ki main tumhari pita hoon aur tum mujhse kuch bhi kehte raho... aur shayad kisi insan ki jazbaat aut bhavnao ki kadar karna aur har insan ki personal space ki izzat karne ki shiksha bhi de chuka hoon tumhe main... yeh mera niji maamla hain... aur mujhe khushi hogi agar tum is mein dakhalandaazi mat karo to... main kyun CID se resign kiya yeh tumhe janne ki koi zaroorat nahin hain... us waqt mujhe yeh hi sahi laga tha...

Deepti(in embarrassed tone): I am sorry papa... mera irada aapko hurt karne ka ya aapki bhavnao ko thes pahuchana nahin tha... main yo bad mazak kar rahi thi... mujhe maloom nahin tha ki aapko us baat ka is tarah bura lag jayega... (grabbing Abhijeet's hands tightly)... I am sorry papa... really sorry...

Abhijeet too wrapped his little world's hands tightly and said softly with a smile as...

Abhijeet: bas yeh yaad rakhna Deepti beta ki yeh jo labz hota haina, woh kisi bhi tarah ki hathiyar se zyada asardar hota hain... isliye humesha sich samajhke hi iska istemal karna chahiye... maloom nahin kab kaunsi labz kis ki dil ko chot pahucha deta hain... isliye humesha se yaad rakhna ki humesha se soch samajhke hi baat karna... theek hain?

Deepti nodded with a smile and they began to have their breakfast, silently. But after a while, she again looked up towards his father and asked with hesitation...

Deepti: dad ek baat poochun?...

Abhijeet(in casual and easy tone): haan poocho na... tumhe kab se izzazat lene ko zaroorat pad gayi?...

Deepti: papa hum to waise mazak aksar karte hi rehte hain... phir woh mazak sunke aap utna gussa kyun ho gaye?...

Abhijeet(in guilty tone): I am sorry beta... main thoda over react kar baitha... I am sorry...

Deepti(with a sweet smile): koi baat nahin papa... main janti hoon aapko... aur samajhti bhi hoon...

Abhijeet smiled sweetly while a thought ran inside his mind as...

Abhijeet: tum nahin janti Deepti beta ki tum sacchai ki kitni kareeb pahuch gayi thi... aisi sacchai jise main humesha se tumse chupata aaya hoon... main tumse apni zindagi ki har ek sach bant sakta hoon magar yeh nahin... kabhi nahin...

**Sunday...**

**At 11 o' clock**...

The loud sound of ringing of doorbell brought Daya out of his trance, who was sitting in his room with a duo photograph in his hand. He immediately hid the photograph in it's hidden place and came out from his room to discover Abhir had opened the door and Abhijeet and Deepti were entering the house in slow steps with a sweet smile on their lips. Daya came towards them and looked towards Abhijeet. Abhijeet was already looking towards him. Both pairs of eyes met again.

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So destiny has again brought them closer to each other. Now what will Daya and Abhijeet do? Will they again start their life afresh, deleting each and every bad memories or this distance will remain forever? What role will Abhir and Deepti play in this story? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

**Krishti**: hey dear... I can understand it id a typing mistake. Please do not feel bad. It happens with me too. Once I had sent something else to my teacher instead of what she demanded. And the next is... Dear please create an account in Fanfiction otherwise you will not able to PM me. Thank you for the review.

**123:** sorry dear I can't repost that story. My psychiatrist had forbidden me to continue that anymore. I will answer you more detailly in my next update. Thank you for the review

* * *

Next will be after **165** reviews...

Duo chapter...

* * *

Please read and review.

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...

* * *

**A\N**: only six reviews have remained to complete 900 reviews in DOF. Please review friends.


	7. Chapter 7

A short summary of the first story **Rishton Ki Ajab Kahani**, for them who had not read it. It deals with Abhijeet sir's life after he resigned from CID after all those mess happened during Giraffter Series and Dareya track. He went to his ancestral house at Lucknow and after a series of incidents he meets his twin brother Aditya, who is lawyer, his father Abhishek, who had been in asylum for so long years, Aditya's girlfriend Rhia, a psychiatrist, After four years, CID Mumbai team faces problem and a girl called Aarzoo as the new DCP as DCP Chitrolle, ACP Pradyuman and Daya sir got demotion. Aarzoo repeated each and every deeds with CID team, which they had done with Abhijeet. Lastly it was revealed that Aarzoo was none other than Abhika, sister of Abhijeet. She resigned and brought CID team to Abhijeet's house where they saw him crying.

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

Abhir broke the deep silence with a cheerful…

Abhir: arey aap dono aise kyun dekh hain ek dusre ko?... Abhijeet sir, Deepti aap dono andar aaiye na... bahar kyun khade hain?

Both entered the house with slow steps. Deepti's face had a real smile while Abhijeet's one is a fixed one like Daya's one. But as soon as their eyes again met their smiles changed into a real and sweet one. Daya came forward towards his guest with a polite...

Daya: kaise ho Abhijeet?...

Abhijeet(with a small smile): theek hoon Daya... tum?

Daya: theek hi hoon main bhi...

And it was the end of their conversation as none felt that they have anything more than this to ask to each other. Both felt a vacuum had created around themselves and none of them could break this, and they did not wish even so. Both of them knew that the another person was well settled in his life and they must not disturb their well knit happiness... but still! They did not admit but both of the hearts were dancing in the ribcage to get a touch of the another person around the body. But still they remained silent. It was Abhir who took the initiative as...

Abhir: arey Abhijeet sir baithiye na, khade kyun hain? aur Deepti, tum bhi baith jaao yaar. Itna formally pesh nahin aa paunga tumhare saath main. Baitho tum bhi, main pani leke aata hoon.

Daya checked the time and spoke up suddenly as...

Daya: arey nahin, ab to gyarah baj chuka hain. Ab to Abhijeet ki coffee peene ki waqt hain, second round ki. Woh hi bana do tum.

His face immediately got paled realizing what did he just said while three pairs of curious eyes crash landed on him with surprise. Finally Deepti said in surprised tone...

Deepti: aapko aaj bhi yaad hain sir? Mera matlab hain aap dono to bohot saal pehle ek saath kaam karte the na? Aaj tak kisi ki choti choti aadaton ko yaad rakhna... yeh koi mamooli baat to nahin hain sir.

Daya(with a small smile): bas yunh samajh lo ki yaad reh gaya...

Abhir and Deepti smiled sweetly while Abhijeet frowned in surprise but said nothing. Abhir turned towards the kitchen and said in cheerful tone...

Abhir: bas paanch minute... aur garma garam coffee aap logo ki table par hogi...

Abhijeet took a glance of Daya and said with a smirk...

Abhijeet: Abhir beta lagta hain aapke papa ki purane aadat ab tak gaya nahin. Inhe abhi bhi dusro se kaam karwane mein maza aata hain shayad.

Abhir(in surprised tone): jee?

Abhijeet: haan dekho na. Woh to apni CID ke dino mein bhi aisa hi the. Khud ka kaam kisi dusre se karwake bohot maza lete the yeh... (in meaningful tone)... aur jab koi inka diya hua kaam karne se nakaamiyab hota tha na tab... (with sudden laughter)... tab to poocho hi mat ki kitna gussa karte the tumhare papa... (looking towards Daya)... kyun Daya? Yaad haina ki tum apne file works aur kayi sare kaam kaise mujhse karwate the?

Daya too looked towards him in sharp gaze as he could clearly understand what Abhijeet meant actually by his words. Now he was feeling a deep anger inside his heart. He knew that all those incidents and words had created some deep wounds in Abhijeet's heart and had filled bitterness against him and CID team, but he felt that it was not the right time to spit it out. It was a cheerful get together and there must not be any place for any bitter memories here. He must not allow Abhijeet to spit out all the venom present in his heart now, in front of their children. It is wrong and he must be stopped now.

On the other hand, Abhijeet smiled of satisfaction as knew Daya must have understood what did he mean actually. He simply was longing to say all these words in front of Daya since these long nineteen years of his struggle. The words which pressurized him and gave pain to his mind since long. After returning to his old city and meeting with his old relation, he could realize that though he thought that he had forgotten all the bitter incidents of his past life and had forgiven them already, it was not correct. All of his wounds had become fresh again while those incidents and words had started haunting him again.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by Abhir, who said in cheerful voice...

Abhir: accha? Mujhe to pata hi nahin tha sir. Kyun ki woh kabhi bhi aisa karte nahin hain ab.

Abhijeet looked towards Daya with shock. It was the first time when he looked towards him with the eyes of mind, not with eyes of body. He had lost much weight during these years, he admitted. A pair of spectacles had joined in his accessories and his eyes were saying something different. Though he wanted to hide it, but still he could see it. It was saying that he was not at all cent percent happy in his life... he lacked something.

Abhijeet turned away his gaze from Daya and lowered his gaze for some moments. Daya too was sitting silently with lowered head. None of them noticed that the younger duo were exchanging meaningful glances with each other with glowed faces. After a while, Abhijeet remembered something and forwarded the bag, which he was holding, towards Abhir. Abhir took it with a confused face and asked...

Abhir: yeh kya hain sir?

Abhijeet(in hesitant tone): woh is mein kuch black forest pastries hain... tumhare pasand napasand ke bare mein to mujhe maloom nahin hain... par tumhare papa ki sabse favourite cake tha yeh... aaj hum pehli baar tum dono ke ghar aa raha hain to socha ki le loon

Abhir's face lit up immediately and a happy smile appeared on his face as he spoke up...

Abhir: nahin sir... yeh mujhe bhi bohot pasand hain. Waise kitne ajeeb baat haina ki aap dono itne saalon se ek dusre ki contact mein nahin the magar phir bhi aap dono ko ek dusre ki pasand, napasand, aadatein kitni acchi tarah se yaad hain. It is really amazing!

Daya and Abhijeet both smiled and looked towards each other but now with a deep adoration in their eyes now. Abhijeet smiled and said in soft tone...

Abhijeet: zindagi ki kuch yaadein itna gehra hota haina beta ki woh mitaye bhi na mitta...

After a while they enjoyed hot coffee while Abhir and Deepti kept talking with each other continuously. Daya and Abhijeet were silent yet they had became comfortable with each other's presence. Daya was just watching Abhijeet, who was laughing on any comment of Abhir. He was not paying much attention towards him, in fact he was busy in chatting with Abhir and Deepti only, but he was okay with that. In fact it made him feel relaxed.

On the other hand, though Abhijeet was seemed to busy with Abhir and Deepti only but his real attention was towards Daya only. He did not know why he was enjoying Daya's active yet silent company beside him. After so many years, he had got an opportunity to stay near him, to have him in front of his eyes and it was sufficient for him!

Both were relishing the moments they were spending with each other silently when Daya checked the time and spoke up with hurry as...

Daya: arey derh baj gaya... ab to hume lunch bhi kar lena chahiye. Chalo chalo aao... baki ke baatein baad mein karenge... (without looking towards Abhijeet directly)... aao Abhijeet...

All of them went to the dining table and sat there while Daya picked up the serving spoon with...

Daya: tum log start karo... main serve kar deta hoon warna... (throwing a sarcastic glance towards Abhijeet)... warna kisi ko lagega ki main humesha apne kaam dusro se hi karwata hoon...

Abhijeet looked towards him with open mouth while Abhir and Deepti burst out into laughter. Daya silently served the dishes in small bowls around everyone's plate an Abhijeet got shocked seeing all of his favourite dishes in them. He looked towards Daya silently who too was looking towards him. The eye lock did not last as Daya immediately lowered his eyes while Abhir spoke up in enthusiasm...

Abhir: sir yeh rajma maine banaya hain... khake dekhiye na kaisa bana hain...

Abhijeet smiled and put a spoonful of rajmabin his mouth and his expression changed in the very next moment. Seeing it Abhir asked in fallen face...

Abhir: kya hua sir? Rajma accha nahin bana?

Abhijeet(with a small smile): nahin beta accha to bana hain bas...

Deepti took a bite of the rajma and said...

Deepti: bas mirchi thoda zyada gira hain... kya yaar Abhir?

Abhijeet(in loving tone): arey Deepti beta... dant kyun rahi ho use? Abhir beta yeh yaad rakhna ki khane mein swad sirf uski masala ya upkarano se nahin aata... balki us mein apne dil se bohot sara pyar milane ki zaroorat padta hain...

Deepti(with surprised tone): accha? To yeh hain aapki itni swadisht khane ki secret recipe?

Abhijeet(with a smile): haan beta... pyar se pakaya gaya khane ki swad jaisa hota haina... waisa kisi bhi mehengi restaurant ka khana bhi nahin hota... aur phir is rajma mein namak zyada hua to kya hua?... bhindi bohot acchi bani hain...

Abhir(with a big smile): actually sir... woh maine nahin papa ne banaya hain... you know what, menu bhi unhone hi select kiya aur khana bhi mainly unhone hi banaya hain...

_Abhir was kitchen with the vegetable tray before him. He was standing with an extreme confused face and was scratching his head repeatedly. Daya entered the kitchen and asked with a smile..._

_Daya: kya baat hain? Itna pareshan kyun ho? Aur itni subah subah kitchen mein kya kar rahe ho tum?_

_Abhir: arey aaj Abhijeet sir aur Deepti aaj humare ghar lunch pe aa rahe haina? Isliye hume to jald se jald kmsa khana bana lena hoga... aur aaj main at least ek dish to banaunga hi apne haatho se... can you imagine papa, I am going to meet my idol today..._

_Daya was smiling silently seeing the level of his extreme enthusiasm and excitement. Abhir continued his speech but now in low tone..._

_Abhir: par hume to unke pasand napasand ke bare mein kuch bhi maloom nahin hain... accha papa unke sabse pasandida dish kaunsa hain?_

_Daya replied without thinking even once also..._

_Daya: bhindi masala... Abhijeet ko sabse zyada pasand yeh hi dish hain..._

_Abhir: accha? Par mujhe to woh banana nahin aata... ab kya karenge?_

_Daya: koi baat nahin beta... main bana dunga... mujhe bohot acchi tarah se aata hain yeh dish banana... in fact mujhe yeh hi dish ho best banana aata hain..._

_Abhir(with a cute pout): par apne mujhe to kabhi nahin khilaya banake... kyun?_

_Daya(with a sweet smile): aley mela beta! Tumne to kabhi mujhse nahin poocha na? Phir?_

_Abhir(with a sweet smile): haan yeh bhi to hain!_

_Daya: chalo koi baat nahin... aaj chakh lo... agar accha lage to banaunga na phir se? Accha yeh chodo... tumhe rajma to banana aata haina?_

_Abhir: haan... bohot acchi tarah se..._

_Daya: to phir tum woh bana lo... Abhijeet ko woh bhi bohot pasand hain... aur non veg mein main butter chicken banaunga... pasand haina tumhe?_

_Abhir(with a cute smile): haan... bohot... accha sweet dish mein kya banau?..._

_Daya: main kheer bana lunga... Abhijeet ko woh bhi bohot pasand hain... aur meethai mein rabri aur kaju katli mangwa lo... hum dono ko hi yeh bohot pasand hain... aur Abhijeet ko bhi... par Deepti ki pasand napasand mujhe nahin maloom..._

_Abhir: accha theek hain... papa main aloo tikki banau? Abhijeet sir ko pasand..._

_Daya shouted in loud tone before even Abhir completed his sentence as..._

_Daya: nahin!... Abhijeet aloo nahin kha pata... usko allegy hain aloo se... ek baar agar galti se kha leta haina tab tum soch bhi nahin sakte kya halat nahin hota hain uska... do din bed se nahin uth pata hain..._

_Abhir(in shocked tone): Oh My God! Mujhe to maloom hi nahin tha yeh... don't worry papa... koi aloo ka dish nahin banega aaj..._

_Daya now picked up the packet of ladies finger from the vegetable tray and turned towards the oven with a..._

_Daya: hmmmmmmm... accha tum meethaiyan manwa lo... main tab tak yahan khane ki taiyari karta hoon..._

Daya came out from his trance with Abhijeet's polite voice as...

Abhijeet: thank you Daya... waqai bohot kamal ki khana banaya hain tumne!

Daya(with a small smile): thank you Abhijeet... zindagi ki utar charhaon ne bohot kuch sikhaya hain mujhe... samajh lo ki yeh hunar bhi un mein se ek hain...

Abhijeet smiled and concentrated back in his plate while Abhir and Deepti shared a meaningful glance with each other and threw a glance towards Daya who seemed too busy with his plate.

After lunch, Abhir went to his bedroom saying that he was feeling headache and needed rest urgently. He begged the rest to continue and requested Abhijeet and Deepti to stay for the evening coffee, for which they disagreed at first but later accepted due to heartily request of Daya. They sat together for a while, but then Deepti received a call and left from the room because lack of proper network there, in the room. She went to balcony and got engrossed in the conversation.

Now Daya and Abhijeet were alone in the room. An uncomfortable deep silence was present in the room, which none of them was ready to gazes were fixed towards the table itself at first, but the silence broke as Daya spoke up in low tone...

Daya: Abhijeet!

Abhijeet looked towards him. Both the eyes met again.

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what will happen next? Will this lunch party will bring a new bud in the dead plant of their relation? Will the pending conversion start now? Will everything be alright again? Stay tuned to know more...**

* * *

Next Update Will Be After _**190**_ reviews...

An important part of the story is coming. Something big is going to be revealed very soon. Something important turn of the story is going to come.

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Stay Home, Stay Safe...

Yours Nikita

* * *

**A\N**: only eight reviews have remained to complete 935 reviews in **A Drop Of Friendship**. Please review friends.


	8. Chapter 8

The eye lock did not last long as Daya lowered his gaze immediately and spoke up in soft tone….

Daya: tumhe aaj bhi sab kuch yaad hain Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(in confused tone): hmmmmmmm?

Daya: mera matlab hain ki mera pasand, napasand, aadatein sab aaj bhi yaad hain tumhe? Yaad hain kaise humare CID ke dino mein bhi jab tum mere ghar aate the tab tumhare haath mein black forest pasties ka packet hota tha? Jaise aaj tha… aaj bhi bhule nahin ho tum ki mujhe who cake kitna pasand hain….

Abhijeet(with a sad smile): yeh hi to dukh hain mera Daya ki koi bhi…. Koi bhi insan aisa nahin mila mujhe mere career mein jo yeh yakeen kare ki main jo sab kuch bhul jata hoon na…. Woh jaan bujhke nahin karta…. Mujhe bhulne mein maza nahin aata hain Daya aur na hi main jaan bujhke kuch bhul jata hoon…. Bas kabhi kabhi kuch yaad nahin aata tha…. (With a sigh)…. Par dukh to is baat ki hain ki mere is gham ko kisine nahin samjha…. Na ACP sir, na Salunkhe sir, na Shreya aur…

He looked towards him with firm gaze and spoke the rest, but now in firm tone….

Abhijeet: aur na hi tum…..

The conversation stopped for a while until Abhijeet continued with….

Abhijeet: bas kuch yaadein dil mein itni gehrai tak pahuch jate hain ki lakh koshishon ke baad bhi mitaya nahin jaa sakta…

**Pass Pass Rehke Hum**

Daya: to tumne kya kabhi mere… mera matlab hain ki humare yaadon ko mitane ki koshish kiye ho?

Abhijeet did not replied anything directly but just looked up towards him with a silent…

Abhijeet: tumhe kya lagta hain Daya?

Daya looked downwards immediately as he really did not has the answer of that simple question asked by his "buddy". He felt that he did not know the person sitting in front of him but somewhere deep inside his heart he felt that no other person in the world could never understand this man in the way he knew him. He was none other than his brother Abhijeet. But somewhere he was not his brother anymore. Something had changed or broken. A part had broken and had got lost in infinity. A link was missing! He did not answer the question but arose another topic with….

Daya: tumne phir kabhi CID join karne koshish kyun nahin kiya Abhijeet? Jab tumhare family ka…. (After a pause)…. Hum mein se kisi se contact bhi nahin kiya?... dobara join bhi to kar sakte the na?...

Abhijeet(in silent tone): bas yunh samajh lo ki mujhe us waqt woh hi sahi laga tha…. Waise bhi tab main akele nahin tha…. Deepti thi mere saath…. Uski acchi treatment aur behter future ke liye paise ki saath saath mere saath aur sanskaro ki bhi zaroorat thi…. Kyun ki is waqt is duniya mein ek dusre ke siwa humare liye koi aur rishta bacha nahin tha…. Isliye mujhe koi asaan sa 10 to 5 ka job dhundna pada…. Kyun ki CID mein rehke main uske liye paisa zaroor kama sakta tha magar use apni saath ka ehsaas kabhi nahin karwa sakta tha….

**Kitni Door Hain Hum Tum**

Daya felt hurt with his words. He was feeling that he was speaking with a complete stranger who was describing his struggle with various diversities of his life to raise up his only daughter. He again realized that Abhijeet really did not need him in his life anymore.

Abhijeet was looking towards him silently. He knew that Daya was feeling hurt with his words but he was helpless too. He did not have another way left except this because he really had no answer of his question. He could not tell him the real reason behind his decision of not rejoining CID in his crisis period.

Daya controlled his emotions after a while and again asked in low tone….

Daya: tum ab bhi job karte ho kya?

Abhijeet burst out in laughter and almost rolled down from his sofa with….

Abhijeet: kya Daya tum bhi! Arey 66 saal ka ho gaya hoon main abhi…. Kaun rakhega mujhe ab job pe? jis bank mein main job karta tha wahan se to kab ka retire ho chuka hoon main. Tum bhi ab tak CID mein ho kya? Nahin na? To phir? Arey buddhe ho gaye hain hum. Hero nahin rahe pehle ki tarah ab…

Daya's face reddened in embarrassment while he said in shy voice….

Daya: kya Abhijeet tum bhi!

Abhijeet controlled his laughter burst immediately sensing his embarrassment. Daya too smiled a little bit and then Abhijeet spoke up as….

Abhijeet: ab bas kabhi kabhi likh leta hoon kuch kahaniyan… zindagi ki tazoorbein se mile seekh ko hi apne kalam se likh leta hoon…. Teen kahaniyon ke kitaab nikal chuka hain mera….

Daya(with a smile): accha?

Abhijeet: haan… (after a pause)… waise tum bhi nahin bhule aaj tak meri pasand, napasand aur aadatein?

Daya(with a nod): hmmmmmmm…. Waise kuch khas baat nahin hain is mein…. Actually ek umar ke baad kisi insan ki pasand, napasand ya aadat generally badalta nahin hain…. Aur agar badalta bhi hain to woh insan hi badal jata hain…. Aur tum kahan badle ho?

**Milke Bhi Kabhi Na Mile**

What he could not ask actually was totally different. He just wanted to grab his collar and to shout as "tum itna kyun badal chuke ho?" and "tum aaj bhi mera Abhi kyun nahin ho?" but he could not ask him. He just looked towards his face and waited for his reply silently.

Abhijeet looked towards him with a straight gaze and asked in a firm tone….

Abhijeet: tumhe kaise pata ki main badla hoon bhi ya nahin? Nahin Daya, tumne aaj tak apni jaldbaazi karne ki aadat se baaz nahin aaye ho…. Tum aaj bhi bohot jald nateeje mein pahuch jate ho…. Sab kach jane bina…. Main badal chuka hoon Daya..

Daya(in deep tone): mujhe nahin lagta Abhijeet….

Abhijeet(in firm tone): tumhe galat lagta hain Daya…. Main bohot badal chuka hoon aur tumhare khudke liye hi yeh hi behtar hoga ki tum mujhse koi umeed na rakho…. Kyun ki main ek baar aur dhokha nahin khata chahta…. Aur mujhe yeh bhi accha nahin lagega ki tumhare dil ko koi chot pahuche…. Meri wajah se…. Isliye main saaf saaf bol raha hoon ki please…. Please mujhse kuch jhoothi umeed mat rakhna…. Sorry agar tumhe bura lag raha hain to magar yeh hi sach hain…

**Ajnabi Mere Gham se**

His heartbeats was super high. His heart was throbbing badly in his ribcage, threatening to come out after breaking it…. But still…. He did it. Abhijeet was feeling an extreme pain in his heart to do this but he was also helpless. He had no way left except this to regain his rule over his heart.

Yes, he had started to lose control over his heart. He wanted to get back everything he had once. He desperately wanted some companions in his aloneness. He too wanted to share his each and every pain, his everything to someone as he had gone tired already by suppressing them regularly in his heart. But…

But….

But….

But his extreme ego, his self respect was not allowing him to do so.

Those nightmares were not allowing him to do so.

Those abusive words were not allowing him to do so.

The picture of those soft fair hands with a handcuff in her hands were not allowing him to do so.

Those sarcastic comments about broken friendship and betrayer friends were not allowing him to do so.

He could do nothing except this. Absolutely nothing!

Daya was looking towards him silently. There was not even a single drop of tears present in his eyes today. His eyes were completely dry and…. BLANK! Not a single emotion were present in those eyes. He too was feeling a sharp pain in his heart but he managed to keep his tone normal as he spoke up…

Daya: main tumse kuch umeed rakhta bhi nahin hoon Abhijeet. Tum Abhijeet Srivastava ho aur main tumse theek se janta bhi nahin hoon…. Tum bas mere bete ki dost ki pita ho aur tumhare liye bhi woh hi behtar hoga ki tum apni aukat mat bhulo…. Tum mere kuch nahin lagte aur na hi mere liye koi mayne rakhte ho….

**Door Tum Huye Humse**

Abhijeet too felt hurt due to this rude words but maintained his dignity with a firm….

Abhijeet: shayad hum dono ke liye yeh hi sahi rahega…..

After this, both remained sitting silently until Abhir and Deepti rejoined them. Abhijeet and Deepti stood up immediately after having evening coffee. Daya and Abhir too stood up and bade them farewell. But this lunch party had affected both Daya and Abhijeet very much deeply as both could not enjoy even a moment of peaceful sleep in that mind. Both of their minds were stormed with several memories they spent with each other.

**Hum Tumhare Yaadon Mein Jale**

And another pair of friends too were awaken that night, fighting against each other by the means of words. They were arguing with each other very badly. And the topic of their argument was none other than Daya and Abhijeet's relationship, it's past and present.

* * *

After Two Weeks

Deepti was pacing up and down in the hall with her mobile held in her hand. She was looking so much anxious and was continuously trying to ring someone but her every failure was making her more irritated. Abhijeet, who was working in his laptop, looked towards her and asked in soft tone….

Abhijeet: kya hua Deepti? Itna pareshan kyun ho beta? Aur yeh kise calm karne ki koshish kar rahe ho tum kab se?

Deepti(in worried voice): Daya uncle ko papa!... aapko to pata haina ki Abhir ab yahan nahin hain…. Aur Daya uncle phone nahin utha rahe hain….

Abhijeet got a bit silent hearing Daya's name. It had been two weeks since he and Deepti had attended the lunch party in Daya's house. He really wanted to break all the relations with Daya and his family but Abhir had not allowed him to do so. He rang him regularly, asked for his advices and invited him regularly, not in his house but in any cafeteria or restaurant. He too loved this cheerful young lad very much and could never reject his proposal or invitation. He did not know why but he felt an irresistible attraction towards this boy. Both often met each other.

On the other hand, Daya too loved Deepti very much and he too invited her and met her regularly in cafeteria or restaurant. Both shared merry moments often. But during all these, Daya and Abhijeet never met nor they had kept contact with each other. They acted like complete strangers.

But today, he Abhijeet could not remain silent hearing Daya's name as he knew that Daya was all alone in his house because Abhir was in a mission since five days. He felt worried. Deepti finally left her failed attempts of ringing Daya and picked her scooty keys from the cabinet with….

Deepti: papa main jake Daya uncle ko check karke aaun? Woh theek hain bhi ya nahin….

Abhijeet looked towards her for some moments and then said….

Abhijeet: haan jaao….

Deepti stepped towards the main door with a fallen face when Abhijeet called her from behind as…

Abhijeet: Deepti ruko…. Main bhi aata hoon tumhare saath….

Deepti nodded and Abhijeet went to his room to bring the car keys while Deepti kept her keys back in the cabinet. A cute smile was playing over his lips while a heavy level of excitement was making her heartbeats extreme high. Abhijeet returned after some moments and both father- daughter started their journey towards Daya's house, silently.

After reaching at their destination, Deepti was ringing the doorbell continuously but none was opening the door. Abhijeet, who was watching all the scenario silently, now took the initiative in soft tone as….

Abhijeet: bas karo Deepti, is tarah doorbell mat bajao…. Ek kaam karo, duplicate key rakha hain wahan letter box mein…. Wahan se leke door open karo….

Deepti(in innocent tone): par papa aapko kaise maloom ki key wahin rakha hain? Mera matlab hain ki aap to Daya uncle ke ghar isse pehle to sirf ek hi baar aaye hain to…..

Abhijeet(in firm tone): jaldi karo tum….

This special tone of ex senior inspector Abhijeet was sufficient enough for any hard core criminal to open his mouth once, and Deepti was his daughter only. So she silently took out tye key from it's secret place and opened the door silently.

The house was cold and dark. And was silent too. There was not even a sign of life in the house. Both felt worried for Daya and stepped towards Daya's room with fast steps. But what they saw un the room just made them speechless.

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what might have they seen in the room? What has happened to Daya? Now what turn will come in Daya and Abhijeet's life? Will they ever come close again? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

Next will be after **215** reviews.

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers.

With love and regards

Stay Home Stay Safe.

Yours Nikita


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for this unexpected delay. Actually I had stuck in the middle of the chapter, not understanding how to continue it. So sorry.

* * *

Daya was lying on his bed, curled underneath a blanket, trembling due to extreme cold. His face had reddened already and was pale. Some painful moans was coming from his mouth, while his lips were dry.

Abhijeet did not waste a single moment and rushed towards Daya, leaving a surprised Deepti behind him. He touched his forehead and found his body was hot like a burning coal. Her jerked away his hand and began to cover his body properly with a concerned...

Abhijeet: my god Daya! Tumhe to bohot tez bukhar hain... kabse hain tumhe bukhar?

But the question seemed to be useless as Daya was not in his senses properly. He was actually in semi conscious stage while murmuring something at irregular intervals. Abhijeet looked towards Deepti and said in strong tone...

Abhijeet: tumhara ek doctor dost haina yahan... Mumbai mein? Woh hi jo Lifeline Hospital mein kaam karta hain...

Deepti: kaun Manish?

Abhijeet: haan woh hi... use abhi call karo… Daya ke halat serious hain bohot…. Abhi ke abhi phone lagao use….

Deepti put her hand in the pocket of her jeans and took out her mobile. She was about to make a call when Daya, all of a sudden, grabbed Abhijeet's wrist tightly with a low….

Daya: Abhi!... tum aa gaye Abhi?

Deepti looked towards him in shock while Abhijeet tried to manage the situation with….

Abhijeet: is halat mein bhi apne bete ko bula raha hain yeh…. Tum jaldi call karo….

Deepti: jee papa….

She made a call after going out to balcony as proper network connection was unavailable in the room while Abhijeet switched off the AC and opened all the windows of the room after taking out his wrist from Daya's weak grip softly. He sat beside his head while keeping wet cloth on his forehead. He took a glance of Daya's pale face and some tear drops came in his eyes as he could clearly understand whom Daya had addressed to as "Abhi" . He knew that Daya was calling him only, not Abhir.

Deepti entered the room with fast steps and said in anxious tone….

Deepti: papa Manish jald hi aa raha hain….. tab tak hum logo ko hi manage karna padega….

Abhijeet only nodded and then replaced the wet strap from Daya's forehead with a new one. Daya again murmured something which none of them could hear. Abhijeet was feeling a sharp pain in his heart seeing his dear brother's condition. Some tear drops emerged in his eyes which he was compelled to keep within his eyes due to Deepti's presence in the room. And he was surprised by his own feelings. Nineteen Years…. Even after nineteen years he still care about this person lying in front of him, who was once his buddy…. His Daya!

**Yaara...****  
****Manzilein Ruswa Hain****  
****Khoya Hai Raasta**

A loud sound of ringing of the doorbell brought him out of his trance while Deepti went towards the door with….

Deepti: main dekhti hoon…. Manish aaya hain shayad….

Abhijeet nodded merely while his eyes were still fixed on Daya's face. Deepti returned after a while with Dr. Manish and signaled him to check Daya. Abhijeet moved away from his place to give space to Manish, who sat at that place and began to check Daya. Daya, all of a sudden, grabbed his hand tightly and moaned in pain as….

Daya: Abhi…. Abhi….

Dr. Manish looked up towards Abhijeet and said….

Dr. Manish: uncle aap inke pass aaiye… yeh bula rahe hain aapko….

Deepti suppressed her smile with all of her strength while Abhijeet said in embarrassed tone….

Abhijeet: Daya darasal mujhe nahin, apni bete Abhir ko bula raha hain….

Dr. Manish(in embarrassed tone): oh sorry! Mujhe laga ki….

Abhijeet(in firm tone): tumhe jo laga who galat laga…. Philhal tum Daya ka ilaaj karo to hi behtar hoga….

**Aaye Le Jaaye****  
****Itni Si Ilteja**

At that moment, Deepti's mobile rang loudly which made Abhijeet looked towards her. She took out her mobile, excused herself and went to balcony to have a conversation with the caller. Dr. Manish completed his checkup and spoke up in concerned tone….

Dr. Manish: jee fiqar ki koi baat nahin hain…. Bas mamooli sa bukhar hi hain…. Main ek injection de deta hoon... bukhar kam ho jayega…. Par aaj raat inke pass koi rook jaye to behtar hoga… kyun ki yeh bukhar ne unhe kaafi weak kar diya hain andar se…. To koi zaroorat hogi to…..

None of them had noticed when Deepti had returned in the room, so both got startled when she spoke up as….

Deepti: oh God! Mujhe to kal central lab bhi jana hoga ek high profile case ki silsile mein… subah saat baje…. Aur yahan se to who kaafi door bhi hain…. Kya hoga phir?

Abhijeet: koi baat nahin…. Tum ghar chale jaao…. Main aaj yahin rook jata hoon Daya ke saath…. (In absent tone)…. Kuch zimmedariyan to meri bhi banti hain is par….

**Ye Meri Zamaanat Hai****  
****Tu Meri Amaanat Hai**

Deepti(in surprised tone): jee?

Abhijeet came our from his trance with a jerk and fumbled as….

Abhijeet: mera matlab hain ki yeh Daya ek waqt mere colleague hua karta tha…. Aur us waqt mere beemar padne pe ya ghayal hone pe isne bhi mere bohot khayal rakha hain to…. To hua na meri bhi kuch zimmedari iski taraf?

**Mujhko Iraade De****  
****Kasamein De, Waade De**

Deepti(with a sweet smile): jee papa…. Samajh gayi…

Abhijeet(in strict tone):aur haan…. Main ghar mein nahin rahunga iska matlab yeh hargiz nahin hona chahiye ki tum khud ka khayal na rakho…. Fridge mein first rack pe khichdi aur matar ki sabzi rakhi huyi hain…. Pura khatam karna…. Mujhe tumhare sehat ke saath koi laparwahi nahin chahiye…. Samjhi?

Deepti(with a sweet smile): jee papa… samajh gayi…

Abhijeet: theek hain tum ab niklo… aur sambhalke jana…. Tum gadi le jaao…. Main kal cab le lunga… theek hain?

Instead of replying, she hugged his father tightly and said in sweet tone….

Deepti: theek hain meri sweet cute papa…. Aap bhi khud ka dhyan rakhna… air umeed karti hoon ki sab theek ho jayega….

Abhijeet(in confused tone): sab theek ho jayega matlab?

Deepti separated herself from the warm hug and said….

Deepti: matlab umeed karti hoon ki Daya uncle theek ho jayenge….

Abhijeet: woh haa…. Tum chinta mat karo…. Woh zaroor theek ho jayega…. (In determined voice)…. Use theek hona hi hoga…. Main hoon na uske saath?

**Meri Duaaon Ke Ishaaron Ko Sahaare De****  
****Dil Ko Thikaane De Naye Bahaane De****  
****Khabon Ki Barishon Ko Mausam Ke Paimane De**

Deepti(in soft tone): janti hoon papa... aap is duniya ka best nurse jo ho...

She stood up after this and left the house after bidding farewell to her papa. Abhijeet locked the door properly from inside and again occupied his seat beside Daya while changing the wet strap of Daya's forehead while tears came out from his eyes now. He did not try to wipe them away even.

Daya opened his eyes after almost half an hour later and got extremely surprised to discover wet strap on his forehead. He touched it gently and murmured...

Daya: yeh kisne rakha?

His thoughts stopped suddenly seeing Abhijeet who was coming out from the washroom with slow steps. Abhijeet too stopped on his tracks seeing Daya's fixed gaze over him and his heart began to dance in his ribcage... again.

Daya's heart too was dancing in his ribcage while tears were appearing in his eyes. Both the world and time seemed to be stopped suddenly for them and each and everything in the world became useless except those eyes of the person standing in front of each of them.

**Apne Karam Ki Kar Adaayein****  
****Kar De Idhar Bhi Tu Nigaahein**

Daya was the first to break the eye lock as those tear drops stored in his eyes were threatening to come out. Abhijeet too moved away his gaze in embarrassment and spoke up with hesitation...

Abhijeet: ab kaisa lag raha hain Daya?

Daya(in low tone): pehle se thoda behter... par tum yahan?

Abhijeet(in uneasy tone): haan woh Deepti tumhe phone laga rahi thi aur tum phone nahin utha rahe ghe to humse aur raha nahin gaya tension mein... dono aa gaye idhar... (in anger)... aur aake dekha ki sahab yahan behosh lete hain bistar mein bukhar mein tapte huye...

Daya smiled a bit sensing the concern hidden behind that anger. The thought that his Abhi still cared for him was giving him an extreme pleasure and somewhere was proving him the feeling of being special. Bit next moment his smile got vanished remembering the behaviour of ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe towards him after informing them about the lunch party they had arranged for Abhijeet and his daughter. Though Dr. Salunkhe had shot a number of arrows containing full of irritating questions towards him, he had managed to convince him that all that had happened due to Abhir's desire of meeting Abhijeet and due to his obstinacy only. Bit ACP sir's behaviour had hurt him a lot. He had told everything about the lunch party and Abhijeet's present life to him in which he reacted nothing! He heard all that silently and chapter closed. He had not uttered even a word regarding this anymore, which hurt Daya a lot. He felt that ACP sir was trying to maintain a distance from him which was intolerable for him as he knew that ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe were the only relation he had had in the world after Abhir and he could not afford to lose them due to a _stranger_ like Abhijeet, who would stay here in Mumbai for next six months only. So he gulped down the ball of tears and said in tough tone...

Daya: thank you mera itna khayal rakhne ke liye... waise main ab theek hoon... tum log apne ghar jaa sakte ho...

These cold sentences hurt Abhijeet a lot. He felt to be an unwanted visitor in this house whoch hurt his self respect a lot. He just said in low tone...

Abhijeet: woh meri beti car lekar chali gayi hain... aur itne raat ko koi cab ya bus dhundna bhi possible nahin hain... to kya main sirf aaj raat ke liye yahan, tumhare ghar pe rook sakta hoon? Kal subah hote hi main chala jaunga... promise...

The hidden hurt in his voice made Daya feel guilty a lot but he still maintained his coldness with...

Daya: mera woh matlab nahin tha... sorry agar tumhe dukh hua to magar main akele rehne mein hi comfortable hoon ab... tumne mera itna dhyan rakha uske liye thanks... kaafi raat ho chuki hain... tum apne liye kuch mangwa lo... aur haan bill mere credit card se bhar dena...

Abhijeet only nodded and went out from the room with a low...

Abhijeet: theek hain...

He rushed to the kitchen and burst out into tears. He really had not expected that Daya would hurt him this much due to his presence in his house otherwise he would have never come here to look after him. He _still_ could not see Daya in pain and had just wanted to comfort him but... no this was too much. He would never keep any contact with Daya or Abhir anymore because today Daya's insulting words had totally broken that hope of their reunion which had again started to lit up again. Tears were still rolling down by his cheeks.

**Sun Raha Hai Naa Tu****  
****Ro Raha Hun Main**

On the other hand, Daya too covered his face by his palms and burst out into tears. He was really feeling very much guilty and ashamed for hurting his buddy, but he had no way left too. He had to move away himself from Abhijeet's life and it was the only way to push Abhijeet away from himself. He was crying his heart out while murmuring...

Daya: I am sorry Abhi... I am really sorry.

**Sun Raha Hai Naa Tu****  
****Kyun Ro Rahi Hun Main**

Abhijeet entered the room after about half an hour with a tray in his hand. Daya, who was lying on his bed with dry eyes and expressionless face, tried to sit up seeing him entering. Abhijeet kept the trau on the bedside table and silently helped Daya to sit up. His eyes too were dry and his expression was cold. Daya kept staring towards him silently, noticing which he asked in silent tone...

Abhijeet: tumne ACP sir aur Salunkhe sir ko khabar nahin kiya?

Daya(in silent tone): nahin... actually woh dono ab Mumbai mein nahin hain... orphanage ke bachcho ke saath woh log Pune gaye huye hain do din se... Summer Camp par... invitation to mujhe bhi mila tha par main gaya nahin...

Abhijeet only nodded and handed him the tray containing four toasts and a bowl of soup. Daya took the first bite and asked...

Daya: tumhara?

Abhijeet: maine order kar diya hain... kisi bhi waqt aa jayega...

**Waqt bhi ****thehra**** hai**

**Kaise kyun yeh hua**

Daya only nodded and continued to eat silently. Abhijeet remained sitting silently with lowered face. After a while, Daya put down the plate with...

Daya: mujhe aur nahin khana... ulti aa raha hain...

Abhijeet nodded understandably and handed him the medicines after taking away the plate. Daya took the medicines silently and laid down silently after covering himself properly with a polite...

Daya: Good Night. Tum guest room mein so jana theek se...

Abhijeet did not replied but picked up the plate and went out from the room but returned again and said from the threshold of the room...

Abhijeet: good night. Acche se so jaao... koi takleef hua to mujhe bula sakte ho...

Daya only nodded and then covered his face properly with his blanket, not due to cold but for hiding his tears from Abhijeet, whom he knew could sense his pain and tears even being blind folded also. He tried to sleep.

**Kash tu aise aaye ****jaise**** koi dua**

**Tu rooh ki ****rahat**** hai**

**Tu meri ****ibadat**** hai**

After about an hour later, Daya woke up due to extreme thirst. He looked towards the ass kept in bedside table and found it empty as he himself had drunk the whole water after Abhijeet left. He was still feeling weak, but sat up with extreme mental strength and will power. He was about to call Abhijeet bit stopped and got down from bed slowly and went to door. He opened the door slightly and peeped into the hall but the scenario of the hall made him just spell bound.

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what did Daya see in the hall? What must be Abhijeet doing? Now what complications will arise in their relationship? Stay tuned to know more.**

Next will be after _**250**_ reviews...

* * *

Please read and review.

Thanks to each and every reviewers.

Stay Home Stay Safe.

With Love and Regards.

Yours Nikita.


	10. Chapter 10

Abhijeet was sitting in a chair of the dining table and was eating something from a plate. Daya got stunned seeing the contents of the plate. He was having the same butter less toasts and soup as dinner, which he gave to him.

**Aaja Main Hawaon Pe Bithake Le Chalu Tu Hi To****  
****Tu Hi To Meri Dost Hain**

He remained starring towards the scenario with blink less gaze, when he realized that Abhijeet had finished his dinner and was getting up from the dining table after collecting all the utensils from the table. Daya understood that now he might come to check him, so he slowly turned behind and stepped towards the bed, totally forgetting about his thirst and…..and his guessing was cent percent correct!

After depositing all the leftovers in kitchen and washing dishes, Abhijeet came to Daya's room to check him. He saw him sleeping peacefully and a peaceful smile appeared on his lips too. He touched his forehead to check the body temperature and got relieved to find it low a bit. He again compressed his forehead with wet cloth and then ruffled his hairs softly with extreme care. He himself did not know why he was doing it but he did it. Perhaps it was the reflection of his long lost habit…. Habit he left nineteen years ago while leaving this city.

**Aaja Main Khalaon Mein Uthake Le Chalu****  
****Tu Hi To Meri Dost Hain**

Abhijeet stood up after a while and his gaze was attracted by the empty glass kept on the bedside table. He left the room with it and immediately brought a bottle to fill it again. He then left the bottle there too and left the room and covering Daya properly.

Daya opened his eyes after a moment of this and fondled the wet cloth present on his forehead with a teary smile present on his lips. He could not deny that he was happy again to enjoy his Abhi's love and care after so many years. He was relishing the feeling of being cared and being loved again but a question too was revolving in his mind as "why was Abhijeet doing all these?"

Just then, Abhijeet again entered the room which made Daya to close his eyes again. Abhijeet again came to him and checked his temperature after changing the wet cloth from his forehead. Daya now tried to sleep again as he knew that Abhijeet was going spend all the night like this and he would not listen even if he forbid also.

**Awaaz Ka Dariya Hoon**

**Behta Hoon Main Nili Raaton Mein**

He did not have a sound sleep that night. In a state of half-asleep half-awake, he could feel his presence. Several times, he felt soft hands touching his forehead, cheeks, neck to check the temperature. He could feel those hands, placing wet handkerchief on his forehead. Whenever he was thirsty, he felt those hands putting spoonful of water into his dried mouth. He knew, even with closed eyes, that two big, beautiful and brown eyes were staring at his face.

**Main Jaagta Rehta Hoon**

**Nind Bhari Jheel Se Aankhon Mein**

The next morning arrived with a pour of heavy rainfall over the city. The weather was too bad, making the surrounding too depressed and sad. Daya woke up with a loud sound of lightning and discovered Abhijeet was sitting beside his head, while attaching his head with the backrest of the bed, still sleeping. The fatigue of being awakened through all the night was clearly reflecting over his face. He sat up slowly.

Daya remained starring towards him for some moments while a tear drop fell down from his eyes. He forwarded his hand to touch his face but, all of a sudden, stopped and put down his hand with a cold….

Daya: Abhijeet uth jaao…. Subah ho gaya hain….

Abhijeet moved a bit in his sleep and then said in total sleepy tone….

Abhijeet: kya yaar Daya! Sone dena! Ab kahan hume bureau jane ki jaldi hain?

**Awaaz Hoon Main**

Daya was totally stunned to listen this and tears welled up in his eyes like anything. He immediately closed his eyes to hide them. Abhijeet too yawned after some moments while waking up properly and discovered himself in front of Daya with horror. His face became red in embarrassment as he did not wanted to be caught like this and wanted to show that he had spent the night somewhere else….. but now, a bucket full of cold water had been splashed over all of his plan. He kicked himself mentally for this mistake.

Daya looked towards him with strong gaze and asked in straight tone….

Daya: tum yahan kya kar rahe ho? Tumhe shayad maine guest room mein theherne ke liye kaha tha….

Abhijeet looked towards him with hurt. Was this the only question which could come at this moment? Could not he ask something else? He spoke up as….

Abhijeet(in embarrassed tone): woh main actually…. Actually mujhe laga ki shayad tumhe raat ko meri zaroorat….

Daya(in cold tone): thank you….

Abhijeet(in confusion): kya?

Daya: thank you mera itna khayal rakhne ke liye….mere liye tum kal raat ke neend kharab kar diya…. Yeh ehsaan mujh par udhaar raha…. Agar mauka mile to main ise zaroor chuka dunga….

Abhijeet only smiled and got up from bed. He was about to go out from the room when Daya said from behind….

Daya: tumne kal raat dinner to kiya tha na?

Abhijeet stopped with this sudden question and answered it without turning….

Abhijeet: haan kar liya tha…. Order kiya tha maine…. Aa gaya tha….

Daya: accha? Kya khana order kiya tha?

Abhijeet now turned and threw an irritated glance towards him with an angry….

Abhijeet: tumse matlab? Mera joh marzi woh hi khaya…. Aur haan bill bhi tumhare paise se nahin diya…. Mere pass mera apna paisa tha…. Huh!

Daya: theek hain…. Jaisi tumhari marzi…. (In meaningful tone)… joh marzi khao, mera kya? Mujhe kuch farq nahin padega tumhare zindagi mein tum kya kar rahe ho aur kya nahin…. Huh!

Abhijeet:meri nakal mat utaro keh deta hoon….

He left the place with angry steps and went to the washroom of the guestroom while Daya entered the washroom attached with his room for freshening up session. Daya came out from the washroom after almost half an hour as he was still weak, and came out to the hall to see Abhijeet was getting ready to go out. Seeing him coming out, he said in silent tone….

Abhijeet: nashta table pe rakha hain…. Kha lena…. Maim chalta hoon… bye…

He stood up straight as he had bent down to put on his shoes and stepped towards the main door when Daya called him as….

Daya: Abhijeet!

Abhijeet(without turning): bolo….

Daya: nashta to karke jaao…. Itni baarish mein bahar kaise jaoge?

Abhijeet now turned towards him and said in firm yet cold tone while putting his eyes in Daya's eyes….

Abhijeet: meri parwa karne ki koi zaroorat nahin hain Daya…. Main theek hoon…. Aur haan, maine online cab book kar liya hain…. Woh bas aata hi hoga…. Maine kal raat hi kaha tha ki main bas ek raat ke liye yahan ruka hoon…. Sabera hote hi chala jaunga…. Aur main apni labzo ka pakka hoon…. Good Bye…

He went out before Daya could say anything to him. Daya sighed and sat down on the sofa with a thud. He certainly did not want this. He really did not want Abhijeet to go out in such bad weather just for that behavior last night.

He went near the window of the room and tried to watch whether Abhijeet was still outside or not. But to his bad luck, he saw Abhijeet getting into a cab in half drenched condition. Daya smiled a bit satisfactory seeing him getting a shelter in this heavy rainfall and returned back to the hall.

**Bane chaahe dushman zamana hamara**

He was feeling thirsty so he went to the refrigerator to take out a water bottle but hot shocked seeing his refrigerator full of covered bowls and plates. He opened the lids and discovered they contained cooked food whose quantity were sufficient for him for next some days. Seeing it, no irritation covered his mind but a sweet smile appeared on his lips with a soft whisper as….

Daya: yeh Abhi bhi na…. Bilkul nahin badla….

**Bane chaahe dushman zamana hamara**

He was feeling satisfied by this act, despite being surprised enough. He was happy to know that his Abhi still cared from him, loved him and concerned for him. He sat on the dining table and today, he _enjoyed_ the light breakfast made for him by his Abhi. Not any special dish, but the simple dahlia khichdi could provide him the taste of the best dish of the world.

**Salamat rahe dostana hamara**

After having the breakfast, he laid on the bed as he was still feeling weak but his mind was too relaxed. He was feeling contented due to being pampered after such a long period. Till now, during all these ling years, he used to pamper all, may be his son or may be ACP sir too. But now someone had pampered him, and now he realized that he really needed this.

**Salamat rahe dostana hamara**

But the ringing of his mobile brought him out of his trance. He picked it up and frowned to see the name of the caller. He accepted the call and said in confused tone….

Daya: hello….

But the information provided from opposite side of the call, in the very next moment, made him just stunned! He sat up with a jerk and shouted in shock….

Daya: KYA?... Abhi!… nahin….

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So who might have rang Daya? What information might have been provided to him? What will happen next? And who is this Abhi? Abhir or Abhijeet? What change will come to Daya and Abhijeet's lives? Stay tuned to know next.**

* * *

Next will be after **280** reviews.

It will be something which you all want to see.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

Stay home stay safe

With love and regards

Yours Nikita

* * *

**A\N**: only 11 review have remained to complete 1k reviews in A Drop Of Friendship. Please review friends. I have a big surprise for you all there. A **BIG** achievement. Please please please please please review.


	11. Chapter 11

He dropped his mobile on the floor while a sharp scream escaped from his mouth as….

Daya: Abhi….. nahin!

He felt the world around him was revolving while his gaze was gradually becoming hazy. Darkness was surrounding him while his heart was dancing in his ribcage. He forwarded his hand with extreme difficulty to search for a support but failed miserably as nothing came near his reach. His legs had become like a jelly and was unable to take his weight anymore.

He surrendered himself in front of his difficulty and let himself fall. His world had become dark already while he was feeling suffocating during all these. He was about to fall when….

When a soft body enclosed him tightly in his warm shell and grabbed his hand tightly…. The touch he badly needed right now!

Daya's body jerked as Abhijeet hugged him tightly to support his body weight. He looked towards him and nothing but a blur face came in front of his eyes. He could not see the face of his savior but the special well known smell coming from the body with the ever known touch told him that it was none other than his Abhi!... He surrendered himself in his ever secured shell while a drop of tear came out from his left eye.

Abhijeet could not understand what had exactly happened with Daya as he saw nothing except the fall of Daya as he entered the house to take back his mobile, which he had forgotten here. He had rushed towards him and saved him from the fall without having a single second thought. He knelt down on the floor with Daya and patted his cheeks softly with….

Abhijeet: Daya…. Daya kya hua? Hey Daya… kya hua yaar? Aisa kyun kar rahe ho?

But no response came from Daya's side as he had lost his consciousness already. Abhijeet put him down on the floor carefully and rushed to the dining table, brought a jug of water and splashed some water on Daya who flinched after some minutes. Abhijeet put the jug back in it's place, knelt beside Daya and touched his forehead with a soft….

Abhijeet: Daya!

Daya opened his eyes with difficulty and looked towards Abhijeet with strange eyes. Abhijeet pressed his arm softly with a concerned….

Abhijeet: tum theek ho na?

In response, Daya hugged him from his waist and buried his face in his chest with a teary….

Daya: Abhijeet!

**Naina Barse**

**Rim Jhim Rim Jhim**

Which was followed by a loud tear burst. Abhijeet was too shocked by his reaction, but he began to pat his back softly with a concerned….

Abhijeet: kya hua Daya? Aise ro kyun rahe ho? Batao mujhe…. Sab kuch theek haina?

Daya nodded negatively while Abhijeet forcefully separated himself from him with a firm….

Abhijeet: Daya kya hua batao mujhe?

Daya(in teary tone): Abhijeet… woh Abhir….

Abhijeet(in surprise): Abhir? Kya hua Abhir ko? Woh theek to haina?

Daya: nahin…. Aaj woh wapas aa raha tha mission se to jis gang ko usne pakda, usika kuch members ne us pe hamla kar diya…. Panch goliyan mari hain use un logo ne…..

Abhijeet(in stunned tone): kya?

Daya; haan…. Ab who Lifeline Hospital mein admit hain…. Doctors ne kaha hain ki bachne ka chamce bohot kam hain…. Abhi abhi Sachin ne call kiya tha, usi ne bataya….

Daya again broke down into tears but Abhijeet's eyes were dry now. He grabbed Daya's palm in strong grip and said in firm tone….

Abhijeet: Daya hume abhi ke abhi Lifeline hospital jana hoga…. Chalo….

Daya: nahin Abhijeet…. Mujhse nahin ho payega…. Please….

Abhijeet: kuch nahin hoga Abhir ko…. Tumhara khoon hain woh…. Magar is waqt use tumhari zaroorat hain…. To baatein bandh aur chalo foren….

He almost pulled out the helpless father from the house and pushed him inside the cab which he had booked for returning home and ordered the driver to take them to Lifeline Hospital as soon as possible.

Daya was sitting in the cab as a stone statue while Abhijeet touched his shoulder slightly with a soft….

Abhijeet: Daya itna tension mat lo…. Kuch nahin hoga Abhir ko…. Jitna maine use jana hain, usse mujhe pata hain ki woh ek bohot hi bahadur ladka hain…. To phir aise kaise kuch ho jayega use…. Hmmmmmmm? Bas tum himmat mat haro….

Daya(in absent minded tone): tumhe shayad ajeeb lag raha hoga Abhijeet ki ek ex cop aise kaise toot sakta hain... lekin main ek ex cop ke saath saath ek pita bhi hoon…. Ek aisa pita, jiske pass uske bete ki alawa aisa koi nahin hain jise woh apna keh sake…. Aur aaj usi bete ki jaan…. Haan mujhe is dard ki adaat hain….. isliye hi ab tak khudko sambhalke rakha hoon warna…..

Abhijeet: Abhir ke saath yeh pehle bhi hua hain kya?

Daya closed his eyes and attached his head with the backrest of the seat with a low and absent minded….

Daya: nahin…. Abhir ke saath nahin…. Tumhare saath…. Woh Siya wala case mein….

**Piya Tore Aawan Ki Aas**

Some drops of tears rolled down from Daya's eyes as he opened his eyes and looked outside the window, leaving a stunned Abhijeet beside him, who was starring towards him with wide open eyes.

The present CID team led by ACP Sachin and senior inspector Nikhil was waiting eagerly for Daya too arrive in the hospital. Ex ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe too were present there, with anxious faces. They were eagerly waiting for Daya to arrive. Dr. Salunkhe went to ACP sir and said in low tone….

Dr. Salunkhe: boss kya hume khud jake Daya ko yahan le aana chahiye tha? Woh baccha pareshan hoga bohot….

ACP sir: shayad…. Shayad hum logo ko….

His words stopped as Daya entered the corridor with pale face. ACP sir was about to go towards him, but his feet stopped abruptly seeing the slender figure, entering the corridor, walking beside Daya, with firm and strong steps. Dr. Salunkhe too came beside him and they both exchanged a shocked glance with each other with slightly open mouth. The condition of Sachin and Nikhil along with Divya and Vansh, who still were the part of CID Mumbai as inspectors, too became such shocking. A shocked whisper came out from Nikhil's throat as…..

Nikhil: Abhijeet sir!

Divya: aur yahan?

Vansh: aur woh bhi Daya sir ke saath?

Sachin: unbelievable!

**Naina Barse**

**Rim Jhim Rim Jhim**

Abhijeet could easily understand that he had become the source of shock of all the people present here, due to his unexpected arrival there. But he cared for nothing! He had earned this expression of being expressionless in every situation during all these years of his struggle. He made Daya sit in a bench and straightly went to Deepti, who too was present there and asked her…..

Abhijeet: ab kaisa condition hain Abhir ka? Kuch bataya doctor ne?

Deepti: nahin papa! Par jab hum use yahan laye the tab hi kaha tha ki khoon bohot beh chuka hain…. Condition critical hain…..

He just patted her shoulder with a soft….

Abhijeet: relax! Kuch nahin hoga Abhir ko!... he will be fine soon….

Deepti only nodded slightly and bit her lips lightly as she too was very much anxious about her partner in crime. Abhijeet returned back to Daya and sat beside him silently, without paying any heed to the people around him.

**Naina Barse**

**Barse**

**Barse**

Daya was sitting with closed eyes, with his head attached with the wall behind him. Continuously his mind was revolving back to an incident happened almost twenty four years ago, in a similar hospital corridor like this.

**Woh Din Meri Nigaahon Mein**

Even that day too, he was waiting outside the Operation Theater with his hands drenched in fresh blood. This same anxiety and tension was the companion of him, even that day too. Like today, that day also, he was feeling suffocated.

**Woh Yaadein Meri Aahon Mein**

His world was crashing gradually today also. He knew what was the consequences of that wait that day, he could easily remember what the doctor had declared after the Operation…. And he knew it also, that he could not tolerate if the same thing repeated today also.

**Yeh Dil Ab Tak Bhatakta Hai**

He needed his son. He was the only reason to be alive for Daya. He just could not live without him. That baby Abhir was the only support for him to remain alive after Abhijeet left him. And he could not live if that support got snatched away from him today.

**Teri Ulfat Ki Raahon Mein**

The lonely life without Abhir was simply intolerable for him! That loneliness would destroy him from his core. He knew.

**Sooni Sooni Raahein**

**Sehmi Sehmi Baahein**

His eyes were just dying to see his son once and his heart was extremely thirsty to hear the call "papa" from that ever know voice!

**Aankhon Mein Hain Barson Ki Pyaas**

On the meantime, Abhijeet too was feeling that same feeling which he had felt twenty seven years ago while waiting in front of a similar Operation Theater. Each and every picture of that day, which he could never forget, was coming in front of his eyes, which was shaking him from his core while the memory of that wait and it's result was horrifying him very much.

**Nazar Tujh Bin Machalti Hai**

He knew what the result of that wait…. Daya's death news!... the day which was the darkest day if the part of his life he remembered. That day friendship had literally got defeated in front of cruelty. He was not able to save him. He just could not save him…. He could not.

**Mohabbat Haath Malti Hai**

He did not know why he was feeling so much pain for that boy, who was unknown to him since two months ago even. He felt an unnamed attachment with that bright cheerful young boy. Not only due to being Daya's son, but that boy had a rare quality to win everyone's heart so easily also. He loved that boy like his daughter Deepti…. Equally! And he too was waiting for any good news about that boy as similar as Daya. He too was calling him back.

**Mohabbat Haath Malti Hai****  
****Chala Aa Mere Parwane**

A deep scare was engulfing his heart as memories of that dark day was repeatedly coming to his mind. Despite being unknown of the reason, he was feeling that day was going to return in their lives, which he just could not tolerate.

**O Mere Hamraahi**

**Phirti Hoon Ghabrayi**

He came out from his trance hearing a soft sob. He turned his head slightly and discovered that Daya was crying silently. He just put his hand on Daya's shoulder. In which Daya burst into tears again. Abhijeet just embraced him tightly silently.

**Jahan Bhi Hai Aa Jaa Mere Paas**

Dr. Salunkhe forwarded his step towards Daya to console him, but stopped feeling a strong grip on his hand. He turned to find ACP sir was nodding negatively. Dr. Salunkhe threw an irritated gaze indicating Abhijeet to which ACP sir threw an angry glance.

The silent argument could have continued but at that moment the doctor came out from the Operation Theater. And the very next moment, all the family of Abhir gathered around him, shooting bullets of questions towards him about the present condition of Abhir. The doctor looked towards the and then said in serious tone….

The doctor: khabar acchi nahin hain….

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what could be the news? What influence of this incident will fall in the lives of Daya and Abhijeet? What will their future? And what will happen to Abhir? What will Dr. Salunkhe and ACP sir's next action? What is their attitude towards Abhijeet? What role will they play in the plot? Stay tuned to know more**.

* * *

Thank you Guests reviewers for encouraging me regularly. Welcome to my story zone **Gayatri**, **Pratyusha** and **Mrinal**. Hope to meet you again and again. With loads of love.

And loads of love for the account holder reviewers too. I just wait for each of you to have a look of your reviews.

A **TIGHT** hug for each and every one of you.

* * *

Next will be after **310** reviews.

I know that this chapter was based on psychological feelings of duo but next will have actions too. Promise.

Now I must go to complete the new chapter of A Drop of Friendship, which I have left incomplete to write this one. I will update that story soon.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

Stay Home Stay Safe

With love and regards

Yours Nikita.


	12. Chapter 12

Listening the words, Daya's world shook up badly. Darkness appeared in front of his eyes while his legs refused to carry his weight anymore. He jerked badly while two pairs of hands grabbed him from both the side of his shoulders tightly. One pair belonged to ACP sir and another belonged to…. Abhijeet…. _His_ Abhijeet.

His Abhi.

The warmth of that touch on his shoulder was providing him an enormous strength. The touch of his Abhi, which was able to cool down his stressed mind within a single second. He could feel that his breathing had become normal from irregular rate and his heartbeats too had slowed down to normal speed. Why? Why still now? What type of puzzle this life was? What game it wanted to play with him now?

**Zindagi Kaisi hain paheli**

The doctor looked towards his pale face and said with a big grin...

The doctor: arey khabar acchi nahin balki bohot acchi hain... inspector Abhir is out of danger now. Hum unhe agle 48 hours tak under observation rakhenge... uske baad aap log unse mil sakte hain... philhal hum unhe ICU mein rakh rahe hain... 48 hours ke baad unke condition ko judge karke hum unhe general ward mein shift kar denge...

Sachin: to kya doctor hum mil sakte hain Abhir se?

The doctor: nahin ACP sir... ab tak unhe hosh nahin aaya hain... aur hum unhe is halat mein kisi se milne ki permission nahin de sakte hain... kyun ki ab unke mind ko stress free rakhna bohot zaroori hain... to please... ab hum kisi ko milne ki izzazat nahin de sakte... lekin chinta mat kijiye, woh theek hain ab...

A sweet smile appeared on Daya's lips as he was really feeling relaxed after listening this. His heart was again throbbing in extreme happiness while he was thanking the Almighty continuously for saving the only relation of his life, his son. His happiness meant no bound... it was just limitless.

**Kabhi to hasaaye**

But all of a sudden, that broad smile disappeared feeling that there was only one pair of hand, which had grabbed his shoulder till then... ACP sir's hands. His Abhijeet's hands were no more present there, providing a strong support for him. He turned his head a bit to observe his position, but got shocked seeing him present nowhere. He had left the place already!

A disobedient tear ball arose against his throat, which was hurting him a lot. He really could not believe that Abhijeet really had left him a midst all these. He knew that now Abhijeet never cared for him, but still he had expected him to remain standing beside him. But no!... his dream again broke down into several pieces. A tear drop escaped his eyes.

**Kabhi ye rulaaye**

But had he really expected that Abhijeet would come to hospital with him? To support him? He could have taken his mobile, which he had left in his house, and leave... leave without paying any attention towards him. But he had not done so... he had accompanied him when he needed support, needed _him_... he had accompanied him when he was alone. Was not it sufficient? Okay... he had gone away now. But at least he had come. Yes, it was more that enough. He smiled again... but this time, a smile of satisfaction... a smile of happiness.

**Zindagi****...**

On the other hand, Abhijeet entered his house and directly went to his room after locking the door. He closed the door of his room and knelt down on the floor, supporting his back with the door. What the hell was happening with him? Why was he doing so? His mind had again started to betray him... it was trying to perforate the strong shell, which he had kept him himself enclosed within... since long nineteen years. Why? And how could?

**Kabhi ****dekho**** mann nahin jaage**

He was again feeling that he was chasing that dream which could never come true. But he had taught his mind to be like a stone... hard-cored, unmovable and expressionless. But today all the teachings and learnings were seemed to be failed. His heart was daring again... daring to dream... dream that could never be successful... dream of being with his _family_ again.

**Peeche peeche sapno ke bhaage**

Family? His family? Wait wait... when did that CID family reoccupied the place of his family? No... they could not be his family. His family was Srivastava family, whose members had passed away in that terrible accident. And he had only one family member left in this world... Deepti! His daughter, his best friend and somewhere his mother too... she had given everything to him. Be it love, be it respect or be it trust... each and everything. He had not got those from that team. He had dreamt to get but... had got never.

**Ek din ****sapno**** ka raahi**

His dream had been mercilessly broken down. None had heard about his small wish to be trusted and understood, none had seen his silent tears and none had felt his sighs. He had dared to dream... and his dreams had been kicked away by those hurting and insulting words, those broken trusts, and that silence, thus killing the dreamer. He had left behind his dreams long ago... and now he had learnt to live for himself... alone. And now he would never allow anyone to break him again... not anymore. The dreamer in him had died already.

**Chalaa jaye ****sapno****ke aage kahan**

He took some deep breaths and stood up after composing himself. With slow steps, he went to the laptop, opened a word file and began to type...

I'm a lonely path of broken dreams,  
It is a heaven that I'm searching for.

All these stars seem dull to me,  
It is the moon that I'm searching for.

Happiness is so angry at me,  
It is joy that I'm searching for.

There is a crowd around me at all times,  
It is a soul that I'm searching for.

My life is like an endless road,  
It is a destination that I'm searching for.

Don't know what is it that I've lost,  
Maybe it is me that I'm searching for!

* * *

It had been weeks since all that happened. Abhir had again joined bureau and was again performing the duty towards his nation sincerely. Everything had seemed to returned into it's form again... except Daya, who could see a bright flame of hope lit into his heart. Years later, he had got back his original cheerfulness and bright smiles. He seemed to be living for himself also... he was contented, satisfied and happy.

**Jinhone ****sajaae**** yahan mele**

Though he and Abhijeet did not talk much, but every night he received a message from him, reminding him about his and Abhir's medicines. And that single message always made his day. That singled lined message always took him back to his youth days, when he was young senior inspector Daya of CID Mumbai, completely happy with his professional and personal life, being safe under the shadow of his father figure ACP Pradyuman and big brother senior inspector Abhijeet. The era while he was complete due to the company of this two precious relations in his life. The happiest era of his life.

**Sukh-dukh sag-sag jhele**

But sometimes, that darkest period also came to his mind when everything had ended with a single jerk. His castle of dreams had fallen down with a single blow. His one single mistake ruined everything and his life got so much dispersed, that he was still searching his own pieces in the darkness. The day when Abhijeet left him suddenly, pushing him into a deep darkness.

**Woh hi ****chun kar**** khamoshi **

He knew in what pain Abhijeet must had left. He could guess. He too was alone while he had left. The person who was always scared of being alone, had left alone to face the utter loneliness for entire life. He was proud of his buddy because he knew that Abhijeet must had been unknown that he would get his family back there, in Lucknow. But he had daringly gone there to face all the adversities of life, alone.

**Yun ****chali**** jaye ****akele**** kahan**

He was lost in his thoughts when he realized that his mobile was ringing. It was Abhir's calastHe accepted the call, listened something and immediately said in anger...

Daya: nahin nahin nahin... main tumhe bilkul permission nahin dene wala...

On the other hand, Abhijeet was sitting in an armchair, in half lying position and in half dormant state with a book in hand. He was reading the book while being awake and was taking small naps in irregular intervals. All of a sudden, the loud ringing of his mobile brought him out of his slumber with a jerk. He sat up properly and picked up his mobile to discover that the caller was none other than Daya. He hesitated a bit and then received the call with a low...

Abhijeet: hello...

Daya(in same low tone): hello, this is Daya other side.

Abhijeet: maloom hain... number saved hain tumhara... batao kyun call kiya achanak? Accha pehle yeh batao Abhir kaisa hain ab?

Daya: Abhir theek hain ab... main uske liye hi phone kiya hain...

Abhijeet(in alert tone): kyun? Sab kuch theek to haina

Daya(with a sigh): nahin... tumhe to pata hi hain ki Abhir ka us hadse ke baad bureau join kiye huye bas kuch hi din huye hain... doctor ne bhi use abhi field work pe jane ke liye mana kar diya hain... magar... (in anger)... mera yeh hoshiyarchandra Sachin se zid karke Nagpur CID ke saath ek joint assignment mein jane ka faisla liya hain... aur janab sab kuch final hone ke baad mujhe bata rahe hain... aur main use aise kaise akele jane doon?

Abhijeet was already biting his lips to control his laughter hearing that "hoshiyarchandra", he now smiled broadly with a soft...

Abhijeet: tumhara beta hain woh Daya... tumhara apna khoon... tumhara jaisa hi to hoga na? Ek kaam karo tum chale jaao uske saath Nagpur... simple.

Daya spoke up after a long silence...

Daya: magar assignment parso hi hain... aur ab na hi koi train, bus ya fligh ke tickets available hain aur na hi koi cab mil raha hain... ab by car se hi jana padega... aur peechle mahine hi merre aankhon ka Operation hua hain... isliye main ab car nahin chala sakta... aur Abhir ke drivin skills bhi itna acchi nahin hain... to mera request hain ki please kya tum...?

Abhijeet(cut him): theek hain koi baat nahin... main Abhir ke saath chala jaunga Nagpur... nikalna kab hain?

Daya: woh Abhir kal niklega... subah aath baje... takriban 17 hours lagega NH53 se jane mein by car...

Abhijeet: haan haan maloom hain... accha wapsi kab hain?

Daya: parso hi... assignment ka kaam khatam ho jayega usi din hi... uske baad hi tirant wapsi... kya hain ki tumhe to maloom hain ki meri tabiyat ab kuch... isliye Abhir jald se jald wapas aana chahta hain...

Abhijeet: accha theek hain... chalo bye... main kal subah tumhare ghar par Abhir ko pick karne aa jaunga...

Daya: bye

Both disconnected the line and engaged in their household chores. But none of them knew that Destiny had planned something else. This small assignment of Abhir was going to change the whole life of both.

**One Day Later**...

Daya came out from his room and sat on the armchair kept in the balcony, starring towards outside anxiously. It was raining cats and dogs here since afternoon, along with storm. He was anxious for both Abhijeet and Abhir who had checked out from the hotel already and had started for Mumbai in the very evening and now he was anxious about their safety in this weather.

A low sound of footstep brought him out of his trance. Daya smiled as he knew who was the owner of that footsteps and for what purpose she had come here. And the very next moment, a cup of tea appeared in front of his eyes which he badly needed in this situation. He smiled and said...

Daya: abhi to thak kar aayi ho lab se... thoda araam kar leti na tum Deepti...

Deepti smiled sweetly. She had known this golden hearted man very well in this two days as she was staying there in his house for taking care of him since her daddy and Abhir left Mumbai, due to his daddy's order. She said softly...

Deepti: main theek hoon Daya uncle. Par aapko is chai ki bohot zaroorat thi.

Daya(with a small smile): hmmmmmmm...

Deepti: waise aap itna pareshan mat hoiye... papa ke haath mein hain unke car ki steering. Papa Abhir ko kuch nahin hone denge...

Daya again nodded with a small

Daya: hmmmmmmm...

He silently left the place, entered his bedroom and opened the lower most drawer of a cupboard. He took out something from it. He remained starring towards it for sometimes and then began to fondle it with extreme care, while his eyes became moist.

Deepti entered the room silently and sat beside him with...

Deepti: kya hain woh uncle?

Daya(in dreamy tone): Friendship band hain beta...

Deepti(with smile): Friendship band! Wow! Kisne diya? Aur... aur yeh to bohot purana lag raha hain...

Daya(in dreamy tone): unnis saal pehle ka hain... mera ek bohot hi khas dost ne diya tha mujhe yeh... isliye hi to aaj tak sambhalke rakha hain... ek keemti heere ki tarah...

A sharp smile appeared on Deepti's lips while she spoke in firm tone after putting her eyes directly on Daya's eyes...

Deepti: kaamal hain Daya uncle! Dosti ki nishaani ko itni acchi tarah, itni pyar se sambhalke rakha hain aur us dosti ki rishtein ko hi bhool gaye? Us dost ko hi bhool gaye?

Her tone brought Daya out of his trance. He too looked into Deepti's eyes with a firm...

Daya: matlab? Kya kehna chahti ho tum?

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what did Deepti mean by those words? What her intentions was about? What relationship was she referring about? Who had given that Friendship band to Daya? What had Destiny planned about the lives of Daya and Abhijeet? What might have been Abhir and Abhijeet doing? How would the story of this incomplete friendship take a turn? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

So friends, let's enter to the turn and twist part of the story. I will open the past life of Daya and Abhijeet in last nineteen years in next chapters. This story is on the break of a huge turn. Even I am getting over excited to tell you all the rest story.

* * *

Next will be after **340** reviews.

A HUGE shock is waiting for you all.😁😁😁

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers.

With love and regards

Yours Nikita.

* * *

**A\N:** only nine reviews has left to complete 1035 reviews in A Drop Of Friendship. Please review friends. I am going to write the next chapter now.

I will try to post a one shot on 12th June.


	13. Chapter 13

A sharp smile appeared over Deepti's face with a teasing...

Deepti: aapne mujhe ab tak nahin pehchana Daya chachu...

Daya stood up from his seat on a verge of excitement and asked in alert tone...

Daya: kaun ho tum?

Deepti: ab tak nahin pehchana aapne? Phir to koi baat hi nahin bachta... main Deepti Srivastava hoon... Abhijeet Srivastava ki beti...

Daya(in chewing tone): main tumhare asli pehchaan janna chahta hoon... batao kaun ho tum?

Deepti: apne dil mein zara jhank kar dekhiye Daya chachu... shayad ek anmol rishtein ki ehsaas phir se ho jaaye aapko...

Daya: to kya tum...

His words remained incomplete as a loud lightning flashed outside the glass window. And in the very next moment, a realization hit him badly which made him hell shocked!

* * *

On the other hand, Abhijeet was driving the car carefully. His total attention was stuck in the road ahead as it was much difficult to drive in such bad weather. But a midst all, he could see that from the passenger seat, Abhir was starring towards him with a sharp gaze and with a small yet sharp smile playing over his lips. He could not understand the reason behind this.

Finally, he could manage no more. He parked the car at the side of the road and switched on it's both headlights and taillights with a disappointed...

Abhijeet: hume yahan par hi rukna hoga... jab tak yeh baarish aur toofan rook nahin jati, aage jana bohot risky ho jayega... kisi bhi waqt car slid kar sakta hain... accident ho sakta hain...

Abhir: to phir kya hume puri raat yunh hi gadi mein baithke bitana hoga?

Abhijeet: haan... agar weather theek nahin hua to aur bhi time lag sakta hain...

Abhir: woh God! Yeh to hum bohot buri tarah phans gaye...

Abhijeet(with tease): haan Mr. Abhir, aur yeh sab kuch tumhare wajah se hua hain... maine wahan hotel mein kitni baar kaha ki kal nikalte hain... itne kharab weather mein jana khatre se khali nahin hain, par kisi ko apni papa ki kuch zyada hi chinta ho rahi thi...

Abhir: uncle... papa ki tabiyat theek nahin hain... isliye hi main jald se jald unke pass jana chahta tha...

Abhijeet: maine kaha tha na ki Deepti hain wahan Daya ke saath... kuch problem nahin hogi... after all woh bhi to ek CID officer hi haina?

Abhir looked towards him and smiled cutely. Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly with a soft...

Abhijeet: chalo chalo ab makkhan mat lagao mujhe...

Abhir: accha uncle, jab hume yahan raat bhar rukna hi hoga to aise khali to nahin baith sakte na?

Abhijeet looked towards him with wide open eyes and asked...

Abhijeet: matlab? Kehna kya chahte ho? Is waqt kya karne ka irada hain?

Abhir: philhal to kahani sunne ka... aap kahani sunaenge aur main sununga...

Abhijeet(in an embarrassed voice): beta mujhe kahani nahin aata...

Abhir: ohho uncle, mujhe kaunsa raja rani ki kahani sunna hain? Aap bhi to ek waqt CID mein the, to kuch cases ki bare mein bataiye na... aap to bohot waqt tak the CID mein... itna experiences hain, bohot sare khatarnak aur mushkil cases bhi deal kiye honge... bataiye na kuch unke bare mein...

Abhijeet(with little lost tone): hain kuch aise cases jis mein mujhe waqai mein dar lagne laga tha... jaise ki ek case mein mujhe kidnap kar liya gaya tha... bohot torture bhi kiya gaya tha mujhe magar main samajh hi nahin pa raha tha ki woh log mujhe kyun kidnap kiya hain... phir ek din Daya aake mujhe rescue kiya aur us ne mujhe bataya ki kaise ek Rocky naam ka hard core criminal aone shakal ke upar mere chehre ki plastic surgery karwake CID mein shamil ho gaya tha... hum log use pakadne hi wale the par usne Daya ko goli mar diya... phir hospital mein Daya ki... Daya ki saansein rook gayi thi... doctors tak bhi use dead declared lar chuke the... woh to ek miracle ho hain ki woh theek ho gaya uske baad... warna main kabhi apne aapko maaf nahin kar pata...

Abhir smiled a bit looking towards Abhijeet's pale bloodless face which Abhijeet noticed and sao tried to manage the situation in embarrassed tone...

Abhijeet: woh... woh hadsa mujhe aaj tak darata raha hain beta... isliye hi...

Abhir: main janta tha uncle ki aap is case ki hi baat karenge... aur aapko maloom hain, agar main yeh hi sawal papa se karu to woh kya jawab denge? Woh us case ke bare mein batayenge jis mein aspko kuch gundo ne teen teen goliyan marke sadak pe akela chod gaya marne ke liye... jiske baad aap coma mein chale gaye the pure ek mahine ke liye... usi case ke mein baat karenge...

Abhijeet looked towards him with stunned gaze while Abhir nodded in assurance with a soft...

Abhir: haan...

Both remained sitting there silently for some minutes, attaching their head with the backrest of the seat. Then Abhir again spoke up with...

Abhir: accha uncle, agar zindagi mein hume kisi ghadi mein aise halat ka saamna karna pade jis mein mere saath saath kuch aur logo ki jaan ko bhi khatra ho, magar mere jaan ki qurbaani dene se baki sab ki jaan bach sakti hain, tab hume kya karna chahiye?

Abhijeet(with a sweet smile): tab hume hans hanste khudki jaan ki qurbaani de deni chahiye beta... kyun ki mere khayal se agar main apni jaan ke badle kisi ek masoom ki bhi jaan bacha paun na to woh mere liye meri khushnaseebi hoga...

Abhir: accha? To kya aap kabhi zindagi mein aise halat mein phanse hain kya?

Abhijeet: haan beta... chaho to apni papa se bhi pooch lena... hum ek case ki silsile mein Satara gaye the, aur hume Investigation ke liye Thoseghar Waterfall pe jana pada. _(__**A\N**__: Information provided by Jyoti Di, thank you didi)_

Abhir: haan main bhi ek baar gaya tha wahan... kafi khoobsurat waterfall hain woh...

Abhijeet(with smile): magar beta, wahan humare saath jo hua, woh bilkul bhi khoobsurat nahin tha...

Abhir(with curiosity): kyun uncle? Aisa kya hua tha?

Abhijeet: kuch nahin beta... bas humare team mein wahan ek officer tha, Nikhil naam ka... use us waterfall ki height se chakkar aane laga tha, to usne galti se mujhe dhakka de diya aur main 500 meters ke height se girne wala tha... magar tumhare papa ne kaske mera haath tham liya aur main us height se latakne laga... mera haath Daya ke haath mein thama hua tha... Daya ka pair Nikhil ne pakadke rakha tha air Nikhil ke dono pair humare do female officers Purvi aur Shreya ne pakadke rakha tha... in short mere wajah se in charo ke jaan bhi khatre mein tha... maine Daya se bohor baar kaha ki mera haath chod de magar woh chodne ko taiyar hi nahin tha... phir maine khud hi chuda liya apna haath aur utne height se gir gaya... kyun ki main apne jaan bachane ke liye un sabki jaan khatre mein dal sakta tha na?

Abhir nodded a bit with a smile and then said in firm tone...

Abhir: aur chudane se pehle aapne papa ko apni dosti ka vasta bhi diya tha, lekin jab papa phir bhi nahin mane, tab aapne haath to chuda liya magar uske pehle kaha tha ki tere kaise dost is duniya mein aur koi nahin mila Daya... haina?

Abhijeet looked towards him with a jerk while a cold stream ran through his spinal cord. Seeing his shocked gaze, Abhir smiled a bit and then said in a soft tone...

Abhir: main sab janta hoon Abhijeet uncle... sab kuch...

Abhijeet's eyes shot opened with the sudden confession. And he trembled badly fir a moment in an unknown fear as his throat became bone dry within a single moment while a stunned whisper came out from his throat as...

Abhijeet: kaise?...

* * *

Here, in Daya's house, Daya grabbed Deepti tightly from her both arms and shouted...

Daya: kaun ho tum? Sach sach batao...

Deepti(with a calm smile): aap shayad mujhe already pehchaan chuke hain...

Daya left her immediately with a shocked...

Daya: to kya main sahi hoon? Nahin nahin... yeh kaise ho sakta hain?

Deepti(in a calm tone): kyun nahin ho sakta yeh? Aap jo soch rahe hain woh sahi hain... mera asli naam hain Shreya Abhijeet Srivastava!...

A stunned silence prevailed in the room within a moment as Daya had nothing to say more. Deepti continued her words but her voice was not more than a mere whisper...

Deepti: jise baad mein change karke Deepti kar diya gaya tha... mujhe ek nayi pehchaan dene ki irade se... ek nayi ladki, jise koi nahin pehchaan sakta...

Daya now looked up towards her as he had sat down on the bed as soon as Deepti had confessed her real identity to her. He just asked him in low voice...

Daya: kyun?

Deepti too sat beside him and smiled sweetly with a dreamy...

Deepti: aapko shayad papa ne us accident ke bare mein bataye the jis mein humara pura parivar tabah ho gaya tha... bas papa ne shayad aapko yeh nahin bataya ki woh ek accident nahin balki ek sochi samjhi saajish ka hissa tha... hume yeh to nahin pata ki kisne woh accident karwa tha aur kyun... magar us accident ne papa ko har tarah se tabah kar diya tha... humare puri parivar ek hi raat mein khatam ho gaya... papa aur main bhi nahin bach paye... us accident ke wajah se papa ki sar pe bohot chotein aayi thi... papa coma mein chale gaye the pure char mahino ke liye kyun unhe ek bohot bada internal brain haemorrhage hua tha... aur internal bleeding bhi bohot huyi thi... aur isi wajah se hi unhe aaj bhi kisi bhi tarah ki mental pressure ya stress se door rakha jata hain... zyada pressure padne se unke dimag ki veins phat sakte hain aur agar aisa hua to... to unki maut turant ho jayegi...

Daya shivered badly listening the condition of his buddy, which he had hidden from him so carefully. Some drops of tears appeared in his eyes as he asked...

Daya: aur tumhe kya hua tha?

Deepti(with a small smile): kyun? Aap samajh nahin paa rahe hain?

Daya looked towards her with sharp gaze and nodded negatively with...

Daya: nahin... kya hua tha tumhe?

Deepti: mujhe to laga tha ki aap meri naam sunte hi samajh jayenge... khair chodiye main hi bata deti hoon... yeh jo mera chehra dekh rahe haina aap, woh meri asli chehra nahin hain... meri woh wali chehra usi accident mein hi jal gaya tha... yeh to cosmetic surgery se banaya gaya chehra hain... isliye hi aapne mujhe kabhi pehchaan nahin paye... agar meri woh wali chehra rehta to aap shayad mujhe turant pehchaan lete, kyun ki yeh asli zindagi hain, koi TV serial nahin jahan bade hone ke baad, puri ki puri chehra badal jata hain... main bhi us accident ke baad panch mahino tak coma mein tha... kyun ki mujhe bleeding bohot huyi thi... aur mental trauma bhi bohot tha...

Daya now smiled and said...

Daya: to tum Shreya ho? Meri Shreya? Tumhe yaad hain bachpan mein main tumhe kitna gaud mein leta tha... kitna khelta tha tumhare saath?

Deepti now smiled sadly with a low...

Deepti: nahin Daya uncle, mujhe woh sab kuch bhi yaad nahin hain... main woh har yaadein puri tarah bhool chuki hoon jo maine Shreya banke guzari hain... mere pass woh hi sab yaadein hi hain jis mein main khudko Deepti ki naam se janti hoon... kyun ki us accident mein na hi sirf mera chehra jal gaya tha, par mujhe permanent memory loss bhi hua tha... mujhe apni peechli zindagi ke bare mein kuch bhi yaad nahin raha... I am still in total darkness about that phase of my life and it is like a blank page for me... totally blank...

Some tear drops rolled down from Daya's eyes as now he could really understand the meaning of the word "struggle" which Abhijeet had used to describe the period he had spent while he acted as a single parent for his daughter.

Deepti: pata hain uncle, jab mujhe hosh aaya tha na panch mahine baad is accident ke baad, mera dimag bilkul blank tha... mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahin aa raha tha... na hi mera apna naam aur na hi kuch aur... jab papa mere saamne aaye as my father, main tab violent ho gayi thi... aur yeh hi silsila agle kuch mahino tak chalta raha... isi beech maine un par kayi baar hamla karne ki bhi koshish ki... mujhe sab par bohot gussa aata tha, khud par, duniya par, sab par... aur phir ek raat...

_Little Deepti alias Shreya was sleeping in her bedroom, not very peacefully. She was continuously changing her sides as some flashes were continuously coming in front of her closed eyes, which was much terrible. Finally, she sat up with a jerk and looked beside her to have a glance of the only person who claimed to be the only earthly relative... but failed miserably as Abhijeet was not present there. _

_She climbed down from the bed and then hesitated a bit to call the person. But the hesitation did not last long as her fear was greater than her hesitation. She softly called..._

_Deepti: papa!._

_No reply came from any corner of the room. She first checked the attached washroom but Abhijeet was not there too. She then went towards the door with a soft call again..._

_Deepti: papa!_

_But now also, no reply came from Abhijeet's side. Now she slowl opened the door and peeped outside, into the hall, but what she saw there just made her stunned._

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what might had Deepti seen in the room? What had happened with Abhijeet? And what was the life story of Daya? And at the present situation, what would be each other's reactions after hearing each other's life story from their children? Would they reunite again? Would everything be so smooth again? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

Next will be after _**370**_ reviews.

Shock Therapy will continue along with the flashback. 😁😁😁

* * *

**Guest**: hoga dear... sab theek hoga... please wait and watch. Thanks for the review.

**Guest**: I am fine dear. Let's see what is going on in the mind of these pairs of friends. Thanks for the review.

**Sikha** **Di**: hmmmmmmm kuch to gadbad zaroor hain... chaliye pata lagate hain... Thanks for the review.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita

* * *

**A\N**: Only Nine reviews have remained to complete 1065 reviews in A Drop of Friendship. Please review friends. I am going to write the next chapter from tomorrow.💙💜💚

Those who have not read my new one shot, please have a look.


	14. Chapter 14

Abhijeet turned towards Abhir with and said in loud tone...

Abhijeet: kya jante ho tum?

Abhir(in calm yet firm tone): sab kuch... aaj se unnis saal pehle kya hua tha CID Mumbai ke do jaanbaaz senior inspectors ke beech, mujhe uski har jankari hain... main janta hoon ki kaise ek plan ke chalte ACP Pradyuman ne aapki self respect ki dhajjiya uda di thi aur kaise ek junior officer ke haathon aapko arrest karwaya gaya tha...

Abhijeet: tum yeh sab kaise jante ho? Kaise pata chala yeh sab tumhe?

Abhir(with a smile): aap bhool rahe hain uncle, main bhi ek CID officer hi hoon... aur yeh sab to mujhe bachpan se hi maloom hain...

Abhijeet(in sarcastic tone): oh!... to yeh sab bohot shaan se share kiya gaya hain... accha hain...

Abhir: aap galat samajh rahe hain uncle...

Abhijeet: main bilkul sahi samajh raha hoon... mujhe samjhane ki koshish mat karo... waise bhi mujhe ab kisi ki baaton pe ab itni jaldi vishwas nahin hota hain...

Abhir(in shock): Abhijeet uncle!

Abhijeet(in strong tone): haan Abhir... zindagi ne mujhe bohot pehle hi sikha diya hain ki kisi pe aankh bandh karke vishwas karne se kya anjaam hota hain... hum jab kisi pe vishwas karne legte haina beta, tab hum unse umeedein bhi lagate hain... aur yeh hi umeedein bohot buri tarah se tod diye jate haina, tab yeh vishwas labz se hi nafrat hone lagti hain... mere saath bhi yeh hi hua hain...

Abhir did not reply to him directly but looked straight, outside the window. It was still raining cats and dogs. Then he spoke in dreamy tone. Abhijeet felt that as if his voice was coming from miles away...

Abhir: nahin Abhijeet uncle. Shayad zindagi ke har mod pe yeh zaroori nahin hain ki yeh hi niyam barkarar rahe... zindagi mein ek na ek baar hume kisi par vishwas karke chain bhi milta hain aur us vishwas ka maan bhi... phir chahe woh koi ajnabi hi kyun na ho?

Abhijeet: kya waqai aisa hota hain Abhir? Mujhe to nahin mila aaj tak aisa koi nahin mila... aur shayad aisa karna sahi bhi nahin hota hain...

Abhir now looked towards him and said after a soft smile...

Abhir: kyun uncle? Maine bhi to kiya tha na kisi ajnabi pe vishwas? Dekhiye aaj tak kisi ne mera vishwas nahin toda... aaj bhi hum saath hi hain...

Abhijeet: kiski baat kar rahe ho Abhir? Daya ki? Woh ajnabi thodi na hain? Woh to tumhari pita hain beta... woh kyun todega tumhara vishwas?... (in low tone)... khoon ka rishta jo hain tum dono ka...

Abhir(in strong tone): main papa ki saath saath aapka bhi baat kar raha hoon... aap pe bhi to vishwas kiya tha na maine? Aur aapne bhi to mere us vishwas ka maan rakha...

Abhijeet looked towards him with a jerk and said in confused tone...

Abhijeet: kya baat kar rahe ho? Main kab mila tumhe?

Abhir: bachpan mein... yaad kijiye uncle... hum dono to mere bachpan mein bhi mil chuke hain... aur saath mein time bhi spend kiya... yakeen maniye, aapki aur papa ke saath bitaya hua wih sare pal se hi to meri zindagi ki shurwat huyi thi... meri zindagi ka pehla pal tha woh... ab yaad aaya kuch?

Abhijeet looked towards him with strange eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile Daya touched Deepti's shoulder with a soft...

Daya: rehne do beta... itna problem ho raha hain to mat batao... main samajh sakta hoon...

Deepti wiped away her tears with a moist...

Deepti: nahin Daya uncle, aaj agar nahin batayi to shayad phir kabhi bolne ka mauka nahin milega... wih raat main apni zindagi mein kabhi bhi bhool nahin paungi uncle kyun ki usi raat hi mujhe pehli baar apni pita ki zindagi ki woh ankahi hisse ka samajh aaya tha, jise unhone kabhi bhi, mujhse share nahin kiye, us raat jab mein kamre se nikli to maine dekha...

_Deepti came out from the room slowly as she was shocked to see Abhijeet sitting behind the sofa kept in the hall. She was very much curious to know what he was doing there, so she stepped towards him with soundless steps but immediately stopped at his place hearing the sound of low sobs, coming from the direction where Abhijeet was sitting._

_She noticed him carefully and realized that he was crying out his heart in that position. She suddenly felt badly for him and was about to call him when the thing held in his hand attracted her gaze. It was a framed photograph of medium size and she could see that he was fondling one of the two faces present in the photograph and the people present in the photograph were unknown for her._

_She was really feeling bad for the person who was seemed to be such devastated right now. His face was totally wet while some pearl like water drops were still rolling down by his cheeks. The water drops attached in his wet face were shining like diamonds in the low dim light of the hall. His face was reflecting such a melancholy which was really rare for any strong person like him. He had bent on the photograph and his hairs were totally messy. And yet not a single sound was coming out from his mouth. The total process was going on in total silence except those occasional low sobs which Abhijeet was trying to stop._

_Deepti, all of a sudden, felt a strange fear in her heart. She could not identify the real reason behind it, but she admitted that she was scared like hell. Perhaps it was the fear of losing the one and only person who claimed to be her own and loved her. In her blank page like life, she admitted that, he had already started to leave his marks by his love and care. She shivered and shouted in pain..._

_Deepti: papa!_

_Abhijeet jerked badly with the sudden shout and in the next reaction, he hid the photo under the sofa. Then he wiped away his face and stood up with..._

_Abhijeet: arey Deepti tum uth kyun gayi beta? Koi bura sapna dekha kya?... (smiled due to the sudden realization)... aur abhi abhi tumne mujhe kya kaha?_

_Deepti: papa!_

_Abhijeet knelt down in front of her and exclaimed in super happy voice..._

_Abhijeet: tum... tumne mujhe papa kaha?... (Deepti nodded with a shy smile)... phir se ek baar bolo na..._

_Deepti: papa!_

_The thirst inside Abhijeet's heart had not got fulfilled till then, so he again requested..._

_Abhijeet: aur ek baat bolo na..._

_Deepti did not reply anything at first but hugged him from his shoulders and said with a smile..._

_Deepti: papa!_

_Abhijeet felt that someone was cooling down the fire inside his heart by cold ice after hearing her just one call. The fear, with which he was living till then, was getting faded away and a new feeling of completion was occurring it's place. Yes... he was feeling completed because he was not anymore alone in this world... he had his daughter with him. _

_They separated as he asked her in moist voice..._

_Abhijeet: accha tum yeh batao ki tum uth kyun gayi? Koi bura sapna aaya tha kya?_

_Deepti(with a nod): haan... pata nahin kya sab dikh raha tha... kuch saaf nahin tha..._

_Abhijeet: chalo koi baat nahin... ab main sota hoon tumhare saath... dekhta hoon kaun aata hain meri beti ko pareshan karne..._

_He stood up and Deepti grabbed his palm tightly with an innocent..._

_Deepti: aap kyun uth gaye papa? Aapko bhi koi bura sapna aaya kya?_

_Abhijeet lowered his eyes and bit his lips. How could he say to his daughter that he did not have a nightmare but it was his life which had turned into a nightmare itself? So he did not reply but seeing his silence, Deepti shot another dangerous question as..._

_Deepti: aur woh photo mein jo do admi the, woh kaun the papa? _

_Abhijeet looked towards her in shock as he really did not want her to know about his past life. And he did not have the answer of this question too. What relation did he have with those two?... he did not know. So he followed the only way which is always followed by the elders whenever they had no answer left for the younger's questions. He turned towards him and scolded her with..._

_Abhijeet: Deepti aaj kal tum bohot sawal karne lage ho... aur itni raat ko jage huye ho, kal school nahin jana kya? Ya kal bhi tumhara pet kharab hoga jaisa aaj hua tha? Maloom haina tumhe ki maine tumhare Principal madam se bade shaan se kehke aaya hoon ki meri beti bohot acchi hain aur uski yaaddash chale jane se uski performance pe aanch nahin aayegi? Aur tum to meri acchi beti ho na?_

_Deepti smiled towards him with a nod while a question of identity of those two figures were continuously running inside her head because she had noticed that Abhijeet's hand was running over only particular face of the photo only._

Deepti stopped and slowly wiped away the tear drop which had come into the corner of her eye swiftly. Daya's tears too were running down by his cheeks. His Abhi was in pain... he was alone and he could do just nothing. Deepti continued in moist tone...

Deepti: humne us raat ke bare mein phir kabhi baat nahin ki... Lekin woh raat, mere zindagi ki ek nayi shuruwat thi. Bade hone ki shuruwat. Bachpan ke masumiyat ko khone ki shuruwat! Papa ko kya hua tha, kis dard se woh guzar rahe the, yeh samajhne ki umar nehi thi meri... Lekin mujhe ehsaas hone laga ki, unki har muskaan ke piche kitna dard chupa hota hain... Mere saath hote huye bhi, woh bohot akele hain, jis akelapan ko koi dur nahin kar sakta! Main bhi nahin! Aur jitni strong woh dikhte hain, asal mein utni hain nahin woh. Magar ek baat to hain uncle, in sab dard aur dukhon ke beech bhi papa humesha sar uthake jeete rahe... halanki kuch log unpe haste the, aur mere parentage ko lekar bhi baat karte the... unka shak tha ki papa mard hain bhi ya nahin, magar kisi ka kabhi bhi himmat nahin hua ki unhe directly kuch keh sake ya unki taraf ek galat ishara bhi kar sake... I am really proud of my dad and always have felt blessed for being his daughter.

Daya too felt proud after hearing her proud voice. He was really feeling proud of having such a brother who had never bent down before anybody but had achieved his own identity after so much crisis. But he was eager to know the rest story, so he said...

Daya(in impatient tone): lekin tumhe humare... (after a little pause)... mera matlab hain ki mere aur Abhijeet ke rishtein ke bare mein kaise pata chala? Kyun ki tumne hi to bataya na ki tumhare yaaddash jaa chuki thi... to phir?

Deepti: batati hoon uncle. Us raat ke baad jaise jaise waqt beetta chala gaya, maine aur bhi bohot sare yaadein apni dil aur dimag mein jama kar liye... magar woh ek raat ki yaadein kabhi mera peecha choda hi nahin... woh mere liye ek distant memory banke reh gaya... shayad papa ko ise sceret rakhna tha isliye hi... magar kismat ko shayad kuch aur hi manzoor tha... kyun ki woh jo sawalon ke jawab papa ne mujhe us raat dene se inkaar kar diye the, uska jawab mujhe maloom pad hi gaya aakhir kar...

Daya: kaise?

* * *

On the other hand, Abhijeet and Abhir was sitting in the car silently. Abhir was looking outside the window while Abhijeet was looking towards his own feet, crying silently. He was feeling very much hurt after hearing everything from Abhir and wanted to slap himself badly for all these. All of a sudden, Abhir again said...

Abhir: aapko maloom hain uncle, maine kabhi apni mummy ko nahin dekha... yahan tak ki mujhe maloom hi nahin hain mummy ka pyar hota kya hain? Haan papa se suna hain ki meri mummy ka naam Tarika hain magar is naam ki koi aurat ko maine kabhi dekha hi nahin... mere liye senior inspector Daya hi meri papa aur mummy dono hi hain... aur sach kahu to unhone yeh dono kirdar hi bakhubi nibhaya hain meri zindagi mein...

Abhijeet(in curious tone): parantu Abhir, tumhare maan mein apni maa ko lekar kuch sawal to honge hi na?

He himself did not why he asked this question. Perhaps he too wanted to know about the life of Tarika, his love interest. And he was extremely curious to know about the past nineteen years of his all deary ones. Abhir smiled and answered...

Abhir: nahin uncle, halanki mere bachpan mein aise kayi sawal tha magar main jab bhi papa se poochta tha mummy ke bare mein, tab woh mujhe kehte the ki meri mummy dusro ki mummy ki tarah nahin hain isliye woh humare saath nahin rehte... haan mujhe bura zaroor lagta tha jab school mein main dusre bachcho ko apni mummy papa ke saath dekhta tha... magar main papa se is bare mein kuch nahin kehta tha kyun ki usi umar mein hi mujhe samajh aa gaya tha ki agar main is bare mein zyada kuch poocha to papa ko bohot dukh hoga... aur main unhe dukh nahin dena chahta tha... kyun ki us waqt papa ke siwa is duniya mein mera koi nahin tha...

Abhijeet smiled a bit while Abhir continued...

Abhir: aapko pata hain, bachpan se lekar, bas kuch hi din pahle tak, mere papa hi mera puri duniya tha... Kyun ki unke siwa mera is duniya mein koi nahin tha jise apna kah sakun. Maa ka pyar, parivaar ka saath, yeh sab kya hota hain, yeh to mujhe pata hi nahin hain... Zyada dost bhi kabhi ban nahin paya! Mere school mein, aur society mein bhi, kuch bachhe aise the, jinke maa baap unhe mere saath khelne se ya baat karne se rokte the... Unko lagta tha ki mere sangat ka, unke bachho par bura asar padega. Aur kuch log aise bhi the jo, waise toh bohot achhe se pesh aate the, lekin jab bhi main unhe akela milta tha, kisi na kisi bahane se papa ke bare mein sawal poochte rahte the! papa ke kitne saheliyan hain, kaun kaun humare ghar mein aate hain, papa kisi ke saath kabhi bahar jate hain ya nahin... yeh hi sab sawal. Ab woh aisa kyun karte the, yeh na toh mujhe tab samajh mein aaya, na hi aaj. Kyun ki shayad meri tarah hi unlogo ne bhi meri maa ko kabhi dekha hi nahin... aur na hi hunare ghar mein meri maa koi tasveer hain... yahan tak ki papa kisi se mere maa ke bare mein kisi se baat bhi nahin kiya kabhi...

Though Abhir said all these with a smile playing over his lips but Abhijeet could clearly notice the pain and bitterness in his voice. Abhijeet felt really bad for him. His own experience was not very much indifferent than this, people also asked about his wife and proposed him of remarriage, but he did not have to face such difficulties because people knew that his family had died. Though he had to face questions about his further fertility and some used to laugh on him directly terming him as infertile, his daughter did not has to face such bullying. But here the experience of Abhir was much different. Abhir continued...

Abhir: mujhe bilkul achha nahin lagta tha... Aur, aapko pata hain, mere maa ko lekar to unke mann mein itne sawal the, jitna main ne kabhi papa se nahin poocha... Yeh jante hue, ki un sawalo ka mere paas koi jawab nahin hain... (after a bit pause)... ekin ek baat to hain! In sab ke beeche mein bhi, mere papa humesha sar uthake jeete rahe! Kabhi kisika yeh himmat nahin hua ki unke saamne koi galat ishara bhi kare! I am really proud of him.

Abhijeet smiled as he too was feeling proud of his brother who had never accepted defeat in front of any adversities and always had fought back bravely. Abhir continued...

Abhir: To kuch aisa hi tha mera bachpan. Sab kahte the ki main bohot shy hoon, introvert hoon, kisise khulke baat nehi karta... Sach toh yeh hain ki, mere saath koi properly baat nahin karta tha... School mein mere classmates the, aur society mein padosi ke bachhe... Dost ek bhi nahin tha, jisse main khulke baat kar saku, khel saku... Papa hi mere best friend the. Aapni har baat main papa se share karta tha. Aur mujhe lagta tha ki, papa bhi aisa hi karte honge... Kyun ki woh kehte the na, ki mere alawa unka bhi is duniya mein koi nahin hain... Par ek din mujhe pata chala ki, main galat tha... papa ki zindagi ki kuch baatein aisi hai, jo woh mere saath share nahin karte... maloom hain aapko yeh kab samjha tha main?...Jis din maine, pahli baar unke mooh se aap ka naam suna tha... usi din...

Abhijeet: kya hua us din Abhir?

Abhir: main tab shayad dus saal ka tha... ek shaam ko maine school see wapas aaya to dekha papa already ghar aa chuke the... mujhe thoda ajeeb laga kyun ki papa aksar shaam ke baad hi ghar aate the... unhone mere saamne to normal behaviour hi kar rahe the, magar mujhe samajh aa raha tha ki unke saath kuch to hua tha jisse woh bohot pareshan the. Unhone mujhe kuch nahin bataya aur khana bhi theek se kha liya... main apni kamre mein so bhi gaya, magar aadhi raat ko mujhe bohot pyas lag raha tha...

_Little Abhir came out from his room, still in half sleeping condition. He poured water from a jug and drank it slowly. He put the glass on the dining table and turned to return to his room when he noticed that the lights of his father's room was still on... it meant he was still awaken._

_He felt curious, so he went towards the door with silent steps and peeped into the room as the door was not locked. It had been kept ajar only. He searched for his father silently but what he saw inside the room made him just stunned. _

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what might have Abhir seen there, in Daya's room? What might have happened with Daya? What had happened with Tarika? Why had not Abhir seen her? And what was the remaining part of Deepti's story i.e. Abhijeet's past? How Abhir and Deepti knew about Daya and Abhijeet's relation? What would happen next? Would the information about each other's past lives would bring Daya and Abhijeet close? What would be the reaction of oldie duo? Would Daya and Abhijeet reunite? Stay tuned to know more**...

* * *

**Guest**: No dear. It is not tough. Just love and passion for literature inspires me. Thank you for the review. And an warm hug for you.

**Guest**: no dear. Not in **Rishton ki Ajab Kahani**, but in **Yeh Dil Kya Kare?**, I had mentioned that Roshni was pregnant. I have deleted that story, so it have no connection with this story. And about Roshni's future, I will say it in later chapters. Thank you for the review.

**JS** **Abhi** and **Guest**: Thank you for the praise. I will convey this compliment to my principal. Thank you for the review.

**Guest**: yes dear. I have many shocks pending. You can term me as a shocker machine.😁😁😁😁. Thank you for the review.

**Angel** **Aarzoo**: thank you very much for the reviews. Your comeback in fanfiction is a matter of great pleasure for me.

**Jiya**: yes I love to blast bombs. I am a dangerous TERRORIST. Thank you for the review.

**Priya**: I have to extend the chapter length just in order to find a shocking end for every chapters. Thank you for the review.

**Trio** **Fan**: Hey dear control... I can not write so well. You too write well. Thank you for the review.

* * *

Next will be after **410** reviews.

Flashback will continue.

I am sorry that I could not give you any shock in this chapter. But I will surely give you in the next. I just want to portray what a single parent has to face in this society. Abhijeet and Daya's past lives will be portrayed in the next chapter also.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita

* * *

**A\N**: Only **Nine** reviews have remained to complete **1095** reviews in **A Drop of Friendship**. Please review friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**A\N:** : I know that you all are waiting for the update of _**A Drop of Friendship**_, but this chapter was left half written. So I thought to update it first. I promise you all to update that story too very soon.

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

Deepti stood up from her seat and went to the window while saying...

Deepti: main tab college mein padti thi... ek din main college se jaldi ghar aa gayi thi... papa tab tak ghar nahin aaye the office se, to main bilkul akeli thi... main bore ho rahi thi to socha ki ek kitaab hi pad loon... par mere pass koi naya kitaab tha nahin to socha ki papa ki kamre se ek kitaab le loon... unke pass bhi bohot sare kitaabein hain, bilkul ek library jaisa... aur mere aur unke taste kaafi milta hain... to main unke kamre mein gayi... aur usi waqt hi mere saamne apni pita ki ateet ki woh panna khul gaya jo itne saalon se woh sanse chupate aaye hain...

Daya(in curious tone): kyun? Aisa kya dekhi thi tumne?

Deepti: wahan papa ke bedroom mein unke ek apni study table tha... in fact abhi bhi hain... wahan, us table mein ek drawer tha jo humesha locked rehta tha... lekin us din woh drawer khula hua tha... shayad papa ne use lock karna bhool gaye the usdin...

She stopped there and turned towards Daya with...

Deepti: main janti hoon uncle ki maine jo bhi kiya hain woh galat tha... Har kisi ki privacy hoti hain, aur humein uska respect karna chahiye... Lekin us waqt main aapne aapko, ya phir yeh kahiye ki, apni curiosity ko rok nehi payi... us drawer mein ek purple colour ka folder tha, aur kuch diaries bhi thi... Bohot sambhalke rakha hua... Aur ek framed photo tha... jis mein aap aur papa the... smile karte huye... aur ek dusre ko hug karte huye... Yeh koi CID team ki formal photo nahin tha... aap donoki duo photo. Kafi purana lag raha tha... And truth to be spoken, jitne handsome aap hain, usse bhi zyada us photo mein lag rahe the..

Deepti said the last sentence with a cute smile but Daya's mental condition was not such to enjoy the compliment. He asked in an impatient tone...

Daya: aur woh diaries... woh folder... un mein kya tha?

Deepti stared at him for a few seconds, then said with a soft smile...

Deepti: jabse aap dono beechde the tabse leke us din tak, jitni baar aapka naam, aapki tasveer, aapke bahaduri ki kisse newspaper mein aaye, un sare articles ke cuttings the us folder mein! Aur woh diaries, woh toh aur bhi purani! Woh bilkul unki zindagi ki shurwat se likhi huyi kahaniyan thi... mera kehne ka matlab hain zindagi ki us hisse ke kahaniyan jo unhe yaad hain... aur woh photo, use dekhte hi main oehchan gayi thi... yeh woh hi photograph tha jiske saath papa ko maine dekha tha us raat...

She looked towards Daya with a soft smile and said in very much soft and soothing tone...

Deepti: maloom hain aapko uncle, woh sari diaries padke mujhe unke bare mein kam, aur aapke bare mein zyada pata chala... aapko kya pasand hain aur kya nahin uski sari details mujhe wahin se mil gaya... aur aap dono ki dosti ke sare kisse bhi pata chala jo unhone peechle unees saalon se apne pass ek keemti heere ki tarah sambhalke rakha hain... aapke saath beetaya hua har ek pal ka hisab likha hua tha un diaries ki panno mein... jin mein se kuch khatti thi aur kuch meethi... un har ek yaadon mein yeh saaf saaf dikh raha tha ki aap dono ek dusre ke bina adhura the... unke CID ke din, aapse pehli mulakat aur kis tarah har ek khatre mein har problem mein aapne unka saath diya hain sab kuch likha hua tha... aur uske baad, achanak se unhone kuch nahin likha... aur jab unhone phir se likhna shuru kiya... unki puri zindagi tab badal chuka tha... woh Lucknow mein shift ho chuke the tab... magar phir bhi unhone kabhi bhi aapko nahin bhoola... woh bohot miss karte the aapko jab unhe wahan ek naye tarike se apni zindagi ki shurwat karna pada...

Daya just closed his eyes while Deepti said in firm tone now...

Deepti: aur un diaries mein se hi mujhe pata laga hain ki aap log aaj bhi papa ko galat samajhte aa rahe hain...

Daya looked towards her in shock and asked in confused tone...

Daya: hum Abhijeet ko ab kis bare mein galat samajh rahe hain?

Deepti(with same firm voice): Roshni aunty ke bare mein...

Daya remained starring towards her with same stunned gaze.

On the other hand, Abhijeet turned towards Abhir with a curious...

Abhijeet: kya dekha tha tumne us kamre mein Abhir?

Abhir looked towards him and began in a slight sad voice...

Abhir: maine papa ko us raat apni zakhmon pe malam patti karte huye dekha... aur unke bed ke pass jo table tha uske upar me ek framed photograph tha... aapka photograph... woh photograph maine usse pehle wahan nahin dekha tha... aur papa bhi bar bar uski taraf dekhke ro rahe the... jaise ki mano woh unka koi bohot apna ho...

_Daya was applying medicines on his wounds while sobbing silently. Literally he was crying out of his heart yet silently as he did not want his son to see his condition or to know about his past which he had opened in front of himself. He completed his work and went to the bedside table slowly. He picked up the photograph and embraced it so tightly as if he was embracing Abhijeet only. He began to weep badly and whispered..._

_Daya: dekho na Abhijeet... aaj phir se main sabke aankhon mein guneehgaar ban gaya hoon... koi meri baat nahin man raha hain... koi mera yakeen nahin kar raha hain... tum hote to zaroor mera vishwas karte... haina Abhi? Sabko main hi qatil lagta hoon... sab us ajnaabi aurat par bharosa kar sakte hain... magar mujh par nahin... kisi ne meri baat nahin mani Abhi... aur ACP sir ne to yeh saaf saaf keh diya ke woh ek qatil ke saath koi taluk nahin rakhna chahte... _

_He stopped and began to weep badly. He was actually feeling totally alone in his life, despite of having his son with him. He again started in low tone..._

_Daya: pata hain woh IB wale mujhe arrest karke le kar gaye... sach ugalwane ke liye kaafi torture kiya... yahan tak ki mujhe mara bhi... lekin koi bhi mera vishwas nahin kiya... phir pata chala ki us aurat mujhse badla lena chahti thi isliye mujhe phansaya usne... sach bahar aane ke baad ACP sir keh diya ki kaam pe lag jaao... main lag bhi gaya... kisi ne mujhe yeh tak nahin poocha ki main kaisa hoon... tum hote to aisa nahin hota Abhi... haina yaar?_

_He began to cry badly with low sounds while attaching the photograph with his heart. He really feeling hurt as he knew today how it felt to be mistrusted by own dear ones! How it felt after being failed to gain trust even after being right!_

Some tear drops fell down from Abhijeet's eyes as he could feel his buddy's each and every emotions during that time! After all he too had undergone many incidents like this in his CID days where none had stood beside him when he got blamed for any misdeed... even not Daya! But then also, he felt really bad. He sighed badly while Abhir continued...

Abhir: main phir chup chap apne kamre mein laut gaya... par mere maan mein jo sawal paida ho chuke the woh mujhe andar hi andar khaye jaa rahe the... mujhe us waqt sabse ahem laga aapke pehchaan ke bare mein janna... maine tab decide kiya ki main agle din unse directly jake poochunga ki woh shakhs kaun hain jise woh apni zindagi ki har mushkil ghadi mein sabse pehle yaad karte hain... par agle din breakfast table mein jaise hi maine unhe dekha ekdum theek thak, to mera irada badal gaya... maine soch kya zaroorat hain unki personal matter mein dakhal dene ki... unhone hi mujhe seekhaya hain ki har kisi ka ek personal zindagi hoti hain, apni privacy hoti hain jiski hume humesha izzat karna chahiye... to maine bhi aapko papa ki zindagi ka ek bohot hi keemti aur bohot hi secret cheez samajhke dil mein daba diya... magar aapke bare mein mera curiosity kabhi kam nahin hua... mujhe aapke bare mein pata lagana tha aur woh mauka mujhe mila kayi saalon baad, jab main college jane laga tha...

Abhijeet: accha? Aisa kya hua tha?

Abhir attached his head with the backrest of his seat and spoke up in dreamy tone...

Abhir: jaisa ki aap jante hain ki ek cop ki zindagi ki har ek pal apne desh ke liye samarpit rehta hain, waise papa ka bhi tha... unka kabhi ghar aane ki koi exact time nahin tha... aur ghar aane ke baad bhi kaam karna padta tha... kabhi kabhi to hum plans banake bhi use anjaam nahin de pate the... par usi beech bhi unhone kabhi mujhe maa ka kami mehsoos nahin hone diya... aur maine bhi bachpan mein bhi yeh hi se3kh liya tha ki mere papa dusro ki tarah asaan zindagi nahin jee pate... to ek din main college se aa gaya tha aur papa ghar mein nahin the... mujhe adaat thi aise cheezo ki isliye maine khana khane ke baad kitaab padne laga... magar usi waqt papa ke kamre mein kuch girne ki awaaz aayi achanak... main wahan bhagke gaya to dekha kuch khas nahin bas tez hawa aane ki wajah se ek vase gir gaya tha... main bahar aane hi wala tha ki meri nazar ek secret drawer pe pada jo wall ke saath attached tha... main us drawer ke bare mein janta tha magar usdin woh drawer half khula hua tha... shayad papa ne jaldbaazi mein check karna bhool gaye the ki woh lock hua bhi hain ya nahin... aur bade hone ke baad main unka bedroom mein zyada jata bhi nahin tha to woh relaxed the bohot... main apne curiosity ko rok nahin paya aur jake aur drawer ko khol diya... mujhe laga tha ki koi confidential information hoga us mein... magar wahan sirf kuch lefafein the... aur aapki woh wali photograph... us din pehli baar main aapko utna nazdig se dekha aur...

Abhijeet: aur?

Abhir(with a smile): aur yeh mujhe yeh pata chala ki aap jaise handsome insan maine apni zindagi mein bohot kam hi dekha hain... mere papa ke siwaye... sach mein uncle, aap hain bohot handsome... (with a smile)... abhi bhi...

Abhijeet looked towards him with a tough look which made Abhir look down immediately and said...

Abhijeet: kya tha un lefafon mein? Tumne dekha?

Abhir nodded positively and said in lost tone...

Abhir: haan... un envelopes mein aisa kuch tha jise dekhke mera munh to khula ka khula reh gaya... I was just shocked to see it's contents...

Abhijeet: kyun? Aisa kya tha us mein?

END OF THE CHAPTER 

* * *

**So what might be the contents of those envelopes? What is the mystery behind Roshni and Abhijeet's relationship which Deepti will open up to Daya? And what is the secret behind Abhir's parentage? What is the rest part of Daya and Abhijeet's past? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

Next will be after **435** reviews.

Something will make you shock.

* * *

**Guest**: yes dear. There is still many things left to describe. By the way, nice and unique guess. None had ever guessed this. Let's see whether it is correct or not. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you very much **Coolak** didu for posting that note conveying my inconvenience to you all. This long chapter is on her request only. Thank you di once again.

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

Abhijeet looked towards him with question and asked him after some moments as he was feeling hesitation to ask him directly...

Abhijeet: kya tha un envelopes mein?

Abhir: letters the uncle, jis din aap dono ko beech bureau mein woh behes hua tha, usi din se lekar jis din maine woh envelopes khole the tab ke har ek din ke letters the, jo kabhi post hi nahin hua...aur jante hain ki unhone woh letters kisko likhe the?

**Kahani humari fasana humara**

Abhijeet: kisko?

Abhir looked towards him with a sharp gaze along with a sharp smile playing over his lips. Abhijeet felt uncomfortable with that gaze and the smile, so he moved away his gaze from him with...

Abhijeet: kya dekh rahe ho aise?

Abhir(in sharp tone): dekh raha hoon ki aap kitne acche actor hain... maloom haina aapko ki woh letters kise likh sakte hain papa aapko?

**Gamo ne sunaya dobara dobara**

Abhijeet(in uncomfortable tone): Abhir please...

Abhir: theek hain to main hi bata deta hoon... papa ne woh letters aapko likhe the... unke ek dum pehle ki chitthiyon mein to sirf sikwa aur gila the, jo unke maan mein the... aapke khilaaf nahin, apne kismat ke khilaaf... haan woh aap se naraz the, bohot naraz the... baar baar likhe the kyun nahin diya aapne woh letter Shreya Madam ko?... magar guilt mein bhi the bohot... woh aapse shayad woh sare labz kehna nahin chahte the... magar yeh jo unka gusaa haina, woh unhe bobot baar bohot nuksan pahuchaya... maloom hain aapko, unhone un letters mein, bohot baar maafi bhi mange the aap se... bas un letters ko aap tak pahucha nahin paye... magar uske baad mein sirf aur sirf dukh aur guilt hi tha unke letters mein... woh aapko bohot miss karte hain uncle... aaj bhi woh khud ko aapke bina adhoora samajhte hain... aaj bhi...

**Meri dastaan mein hain bheege se mausam**

Abhijeet turned his head and wiped away the tear drop which had come into his eyes unknowingly. Those tears were not coming out from his eyes... but directly from his heart, from where he felt that a heavy load was lifted off tonight.

**Huyi meri palke tabhi phir se nam**

Abhir noticed his condition well but he continued in dreamy tone...

Abhir: main nahin janta uncle ki aapne kya sochke Mumbai chodke jane ka faisla liya tha... aur na hi aapko blame kar raha hoon... main bas apne pita ke feelings ke bare mein aapko bata raha hoon jo aapke liye janna bohot zaroori hain... yeh kahani maine papa ke aankhon se dekhi hain, aapki kahani shayad kuch aur hoga... aap shayad maanenge nahin, magar aapke jane ke baad, papa ki har din aur har raat ek hi intezaar mein bitaya hain bohot waqt... mujhe yaad hain unhone ek letter mein likha bhi, kya aisa nahin ho sakta ki yeh dooriyan, yeh khamoshi, yeh bichadna yeh... yeh sab ek lamba sapna ho? Ya phir koi practical joke? Asal mein sab kuch theek hain, main so raha hoon aur kal subah tum mujhe humesha ki tarah neend se uthaoge, apne haathon se bana hua nashta aur chai doge... phir hum saath mein bureau jayenge, hum log humesha ki tarah hasenge, maze karenge saath mein case sovle karenge... jaisa films mein hota hain, kya asli zindagi mein ek baar bhi waisa nahin ho sakta? Par afsos uncle, film mein aur asli zindagi mein bohot farq hota hain...

**Liya dil se waada kiya tha irada**

With a deep sigh, Abhijeet closed his eyes. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. Only if Daya knew, what he was going through at that time! Abhir continued in same dreamy tone...

Abhir: Unke dukh ke dino mein, jab unke sath koi nahin tha, tab sirf do wajah tha, jo unhe tootne nahin diya... Ek toh unka beta, yani main, aur dusra, aap!

**Mohabbat ki raahon pe chalna nahin**

Abhijeet looked towards him with confused gaze. Abhir smiled lightly and continued in same tone...

Abhir: aap nahin jante, par aap hi the, jo zindegi ke sabse mushkil ghadi mein unka takat bane... Jab bhi woh andar se tootne lagte the, jab bhi unko lagta tha ki ab aur unse bardast nahin hoga, aapko yaad karke woh aapne aapko sambhalte the...

**Magar dil ne aisi dagaa di**

Abhijeet looked towards him only while some tear drops fell down from his eyes. Abhir could not notice those tears due to darkness.

* * *

On the other hand, Deepti looked towards Daya with straight gaze and said in firm tone...

Deepti: aap sab logo ko yeh hi lagta haina ki Roshni aunty papa ki patni the? Lucknow mein shift hone ke baad unhone shadi ki thi?... yeh jhooth hain... un dono ki shadi kabhi huyi hi nahin thi... Roshni aunty meri nanny thi kyun ki mere ghar mein sab apni apni professional life mein busy hua karte the... mere liye ek nanny ka rehna bohot zaroori tha... to unhone Roshni aunty ko select kiya tha... woh humare ghar ki housekeeper ka kaam bhi karti thi... badle mein unhe bas humare ghar mein rehna tha, papa ke saamne... kyun ki woh papa se pagalon ko tarah pyar karti thi... magar papa ki taraf se koi response nahin tha is one sided love mein... jo ki aunty ko bhi manjoor tha... woh bas papa ke saath rehna chahti thi... woh papa ke liye ek accha dost thi... aur kuch bhi nahin... jab Abhika bua ne aap logo ko yahan leke aayi thi, tab papa ne aur Aditya chachu ne yeh decide kiya ki woh aap logo ko test karenge ki aap papa pe vishwas karte bhi hain ya nahin... (in hard tone)... magar mujhe afsos hain yeh kehte huye ki aap log woh test pass nahin kar paye...

Daya(in shock): woh kaise?

Deepti: aap logo ne vishwas kar liya tha na ki papa ne Roshni aunty se shadi kar liya hain? Itna bhi yakeen nahin kar paye ki papa ke zindagi mein Tarika aunty ke siwaye aur koi aurat ho hi nahin sakti? Ya phir woh aapke bina hi apni shadi puri kar lenge?

**Magar dil ne aisi dagaa di**

Daya lowered his gaze as he really did not have any answer of that question. How stupid he was! How could he think that his buddy got married without him? Deepti turned towards the window and said in dreamy tone...

Deepti: papa ne aap logo ne kabhi kuch nahin mange... unka humesha se bas yeh hi ek choti si khwahish thi ki aap log unpe thoda sa vishwas karo, unki thodi si izaat karo... aur aap mein se kisi ne bhi unka yeh khwahish bhi poora nahin kiya kabhi... magar phir bhi unhone apne andhere mein jeene ke liye khud ke liye jo do sahara chune the... aap un mein se ek the... aur dusri thi unki beti, yani main... Ms. Deepti Srivastava.

**Khud uth gaye hain kadam**

Daya looked towards him with shock and just managed to utter...

Daya: sach mein?

Deepti(with a small laugh): dekhiye uncle, aap ko aaj bhi un par vishwas nahin hain...

Daya: nahin woh...

Deepti: haan kya? Bataiye?

Daya took a deep breath to calm down his emotions and then asked in strong tone...

Daya: mere ek sawal ka ka jawab doge Deepti? Agar main Abhijeet ke liye aaj bhi utna hi khas hoon... to apne zindagi ke sabse mushkil ghadi mein usne mujhe yaad kyun nahin kiya? Mujhse koi madad lena to door, usne mujhe pata tak nahin chalne diya ki woh kis halat mein kahan hain? Aisa kyun?

**Kahin raaste mein tera naam lekar**

Deepti remained silent for a while and then spoke up as...

Deepti: is sawal ka jawab mujhe maloom nahin hain uncle... ho sake to aap kabhi papa se hi pooch lena... magar kya main aap se sawal pooch sakta hoon?

Daya: haan poocho na...

Deepti: jab papa aur humari family ka badla pura ho gaya tha, tab bhi woh log yahan, Mumbai mein do mahine tak ruke the... isi umeed se ki aap mein se koi aake unse maafi mangke unhe phir se apna bana le... magar unki yeh sapna kabhi pura nahin hua... aisa kyun? Aap kyun nahin aaye the us waqt?

Daya(after a bit silence): is sawal ka jawab dena thoda mushkil hain mere liye, kyun ki tumhe yakeen nahin aayega... us waqt hum ek is liye nahin ho paye kyun ki main kabhi Abhijeet ko mere dil ki baat keh hi nahin paya... galti meri thi, main janta tha ki Abhi mera intezaar kar raha hoga magar maine kabhi apni dil ko awaaz sunne ki koshish hi nahin kiya... kya karta? Zindagi mein bar bar sab kuch khone ke baad use ek bar phir se mauka dene ke naam se hi dar lagta tha tab... aur jab tak mujhe yeh ehsaas hua ki use meri aur mujhe uski kitni zaroorat hain, tab tak bohot der ho chuka tha... Abhi aur uski family jaa chuka tha is shahar se bohot door... shayad uski ghar walo ki bohot zyada pressure tha uske upar, isliye use jana pada... sahi bhi tha... aakhir kab tak ek kamzor umeed ke peeche aas lagaye baith sakta hain insan... ek na ek din to use move on karta hi padta na beta? Woh hi hua tha...

**Duniya ne jab bhi pukaara mujhe**

Deepti sighed sadly and then said in heavy tone...

Deepti: oh... to isliye hi papa ne kabhi aapke khilaaf ek labz bhi nahin likha... haan magar ek sawal zaroor kiye the apne aap se... kya ab mere liye uske dil mein koi jagah nahin bacha?... (She looked towards Daya and smiled)... papa ko bhale hi unke is sawal ka jawab nahin mila... magar mujhe mil gaya...

**Laga usko yeh dillagi hain**

Daya bit his lips and said without looking towards him...

Daya: Deepti, tum jo soch rahe ho, waisa kuch bhi nahin hain! Tumne jo bhi kaha, woh sab bohot purani baatein hain... Har kisika past hota hai, humara bhi tha. Lekin aaj aisa kuch... tum samajh rahe ho na?

Deepti(with a grin): kis se jhuth bol rahe hain aap? Kise samjhana chahte hain? Mujhe? Ya apne aapko? Agar yeh sab past hain, aap dono ke dil mein ab ek dusre ke liye kuch bhi nahin hain toh, kyun aaj bhi ek dusre ki har choti choti pasand na-pasand ka khyaal rahte hain aap dono? Kyun agar aap beemar hote hain, toh unko taqleef hoti hain? Unko takleef hoti hain toh aap kyun itne pareshan ho jate hain? Aur sabse badi baat, aap dono jab bhi ek dusre ke saamne aate hain, aapki aankho mein jo chamak dikhai deti hain, woh pyar nahin toh aur kya hain?... humdardi? Aap kitna bhi koshish kar lijiye, aap jhuth nahin bol sakte mujhse. Aap dono ke anjaane mein hi, aap dono ki aankhe, dono ki muskaan aur chehre ki raunak, sab sach bata dete hain...

**Laga usko yeh dillagi hain**

Daya closed his eyes. He was completely in loss of words. The kid was right! But he could not understand what was going to Deepti's mind! She was Abhijeet's daughter, for God's sake! How could she…? He was thinking these when she again spoke...

Deepti: main janti hoon aap kya soch rahe hain?

Daya looked at her, startled...While she continued in firm tone...

Deepti: yeh hi na ki ek beti kaise apni pita ke past ke bare mein aise baat kar sakta hain? Aur woh bhi itni asaani se? Woh isliye uncle ki papa ne humesha se hi kisi insan ko unke rishton ke hisab se nahin balki ek alag ek insan ke nazariya se dekhne ki seekh diya hain... mere liye Mr. Abhijeet Srivastava sirf mere papa, ya dadaji ke bete ya mere chachu aur bua ke bhai nahin, woh pehle ek alag insan hain... jinhe apne hisab se khush rehne ka haq hain... aur apni zindagi mein itna kuch jhelne ke baad woh yeh khushiyan deserve karte hain... isliye mujhe kabhi bhi yeh baat ajeeb nahin laga...

* * *

Meanwhile Abhir looked towards Abhijeet with...

Abhir: aapke dimag mein shayad yeh sawal aa raha hain ki main apni pita ke bare mein aisa kaise bol sakta hoon? Woh bhi itni asaani se? Yeh main kaise accept kar sakta hoon ki papa ke zindagi mein aisa koi hain jo unke liye mujh jaisa hi khas hain?

Abhijeet did not say anything but looked towards him with questions while Abhir continued in dreamy tone...

Abhir: Jab mujhe pahli baar is baat ka pata chala, bohot sadma laga tha mujhe... Main aapko explain nahin kar sakta ki exactly kaisa feel kiya maine, lekin… main yeh zaroor keh sakta hoon ki mujhe bilkul achha nahin laga... Ek taraf to ek ajeeb sa guilt feeling ho rahi thi, aisa lag raha tha jaise maine kuch aisa kiya jo mujhe nahin karna tha, kuch aisa jaan gaya, jo mujhe kabhi janna nahin chahiye tha... Apni pita ki zindegi ke bare mein yeh sab baatein janna galat… nahin, shayad gunaah hain... Aur dusri taraf, gussa aa raha tha mujhe... Yeh jante huye bhi, ki yeh unka personal matter hai, aur mera isse koi lena dena nahin hona chahiye, main papa se bohot naraz tha... Main is duniya mein jis insan se sabse zyada pyar karta hoon, unki zindegi mein koi aisa hain, jo uske liye toh bohot khas hai, lekin jiske bare mein main kuch bhi nahin janta! Asaan nahin tha is baat ko accept karna..m Haan, agar main ek normal family se belong karta, to shayad yeh mere liye itni badi baat nahin hoti, par papa ke siwa mera to koi nahin tha... Na maa thi, na koi bhai ya behen... papa ko, ya unke pyar ko, kabhi kisi ke sath share nahin kiya main ne... Isliye, main khud bhi nahin janta ki main kab aur kitna possessive ban gaya... I admit, I was jealous of you. Mere mann mein yeh khayal aa raha tha ki, papa aapse itna pyar kaise kar sakti hain? Kya aap unke liye, mujhse bhi zyada special hain? I know, is sawal ka koi matlab nahin hain, kyun ki dono rishtein bilkul alag hain... Par mera mental condition us waqt aisa nahin tha ki main kuch bhi logically soch saku... Maine sari cheezein waise hi sambhalke rakh diya, jaise woh pehle thi, aur chala aaya. Papa se kabhi maine is bare mein kuch nahin kaha, lekin us din se humare beech ek dooriyan aa gayi...

**Mujhko laga hain sitam**

Abhijeet(in curious tone): phir?

Abhir: phir kya? Hum pass rehke bhi ek doosre se bohot door chale gaye... Pehle main har choti choti baat papa se share karta tha. Lekin ab, humare beech sirf zaroori baatein hoti thi. Pehle main pura din intezaar karta rahta tha papa ke bureau lautne ki. Jab ki woh har roz aat se nau baje tak aa jate the, phir bhi main shikayat karta ki 'aap thodi jaldi nahin aa sakte?' aur ab, papa der raat tak mera intezaar karte rehte the, jab main aapne naye doston ke sath bahar time spend karta tha. Pehle Sundays ke liye hum bohot sari planning karte the, kyun ki pura din hume sath rehne ko milta... Lekin ab, mere pass to papa ke liye waqt hi nahin tha...

Abhir stopped for a second, and looked at Abhijeet, who was staring at him with a frown. He understood the unspoken question and said with a faint smile...

Abhir: nahin uncle! Aap jaisa soch rahe hain, waisa nahin hain... Main upset zaroor tha, par mere papa ka diya hua sanskaar itna kamzor kabhi nahin hua ki main koi galat kadam utha loon ya galat raste pe kadam rakh doon...

Abhijeet's face softened. After brief silence, he asked...

Abhijeet: tumhare papa… usne tumse poocha nahin ki tum achanak aise kyun behave kar rahe ho?

Abhir(in a heavy voice): haan, unhone poochne ki koshish kiye the, par maine baat ko taal diya. Aur unhone bhi zyada sawal nahin kiya, kyun ki unko shayad laga hoga ki, is umar mein thoda bohot aisa sabke saath hota hai. Unko bura toh zaroor lagta tha, par unhone mujhe zabardasti rokne ki koshish nahin kiya kabhi. Unko bharosa tha, ki unka beta koi galat raste pe nahin jaa sakta... par main poori tarah badal gaya tha tab...

**Hain tu chaand jaisi hoon main aag jaisa**

Abhijeet(with a sigh): phir?

Abhir: kayi dino tak aise hi chalta raha... Aur shayed, aaj bhi halat woh hi hota agar…

Abhijeet: agar?

Abhir: agar mere zindagi mein woh raat na aati!

Abhijeet: woh raat? Kaunsi raat?

Abhir: batata hoon uncle... actually main tab college ki final semester mein tha... ek raat mere ek dost Karan ke ghar gaya tha, uski birthday party pe... magar yeh baat maine papa ko nahin bataya... woh na mujhe baar baar call kar rahe the... aur mujhe gussa aa raha tha bohot to baar baar woh calls cut kar raha tha... to maine unhe message bhej diya ki 'I am busy, please don't disturb' aur apna phone bandh kar diya... phir party khatam hone ke baad ghar aaya to dekha tab raat ki do baj rahe the... main ghar mein ghusne hi wala tha ki mere nazar humare ghar ki balcony par pada... papa wahin khade the... aur woh nazariya mere puri zindagi ko badal diya...

Abhijeet: kyun? Kya hua tha?

Abhir(in heavy tone): balcony ke sare lights off thw us raat siwaye ek dim light ke... papa wahan khade huye the ek pattha ki murat ki tarah... beshaq woh mera hi intezaar kar rahe the, magar unko dekhke aissa lag nahin raha tha... unki aankhein bilkul khali tha aur woh kuch dekh nahin rahe the... bohot tired lag rahe the tab... humare aas pass ke ghar mein sab log so gaye the, par woh nahin... woh bilkul akele the... aisa lag raha tha ki sab apni sare problem aur tension papa ko deke khud chain se so rahe hain aur papa un sab chinta ka bojh apne sar pe leke khade huye hain wahan... bilkul akele...

**Milna humara mumkin nahin**

Abhijeet looked towards him in pain but Abhir did not notice him and continued in painful heavy tone after blinking back those tears which was threatening to come out from his eyes...

Abhir: us din, mujhe dobara yaad aaya woh raat... Us din phir se ek baar ehsaas hua tha mujhe unke dard ka. Us din maine ek alag nazar se papa ko dekha... Ek bete ke nazar se nahin bas ek insan ke nazar se ek dusre insan ko... Tab mujhe yeh ehsaas hua ki kitna dard apne seene mein chupake woh ek normal zindegi jeene ki koshish kar rahe hain. Jo dard sirf unka hi hain, kisi ke saath jo share nahin kiya a jaa sakta kabhi bhi... Aur main yeh baat itne dino tak samajh hi nahin paya... Un dino ke liye main aapne aapko kabhi maaf nahin kar paya uncle, kabhi nahin! Tabhi, maine decide kar liya ki papa ko unka khoya hua khushiyan lautane ke liye, jo mujhse ho sake, woh main karunga! Aur agar aisa na kar paya, to…

Abhijeet: to?

Abhir: to apmi zindagi ke har din ek behtar beta banne ki koshish karunga...

Abhijeet looked at him with his eyes full of praise and love. He liked the boy, but today, he saw him from a complete new angle... and this change really made him amazed! He felt proud of Daya.

**Banaa hoon main pathron se**

Abhir: you know, main ne aapke bare mein kaafi research kiya. Tab mujhe pata nahin tha ki kis wajah se aap dono alag huye the, par ek baat ka mujhe yakeen ho gaya, ki aap jaise insan kabhi kisi ke saath kuch galat nahin kar sakte... magar aap yeh bhi deserve nahin karte ki sab aapke saath bura kare... in fact aapke saath kya hua tha yeh sunke mujhe bhi bohot gussa aaya tha... aap yeh sab deserve nahin karte the Abhijeet uncle...

**Tu kaanch ka hain sanam**

Abhijeet(with a sigh): ab tum mujhse kya chahte ho Abhir? Agar tum yeh janna chahte ho ki kya Daya ke liye mere dil mein abhi bhi koi jagah bacha hain ya nahin... to saaf saaf pooch lete na... aur is sawal ka jawab mere taraf se haan hi hain... lekin abhi, is umar mein, itna waqt beetne ke baad kya faida hain yeh janke? Hum ek toote huye dhage ko ek baar phir se to nahin jod sakte na? Samaj kr aankhon mein is rishtein ka kya naam denge hum? Hum dono hi ab single hain, agar aaj phir se ek saathb rehne jayenge to log hum par hasenge... ulti seedhi baatein kahenge jo hum log to seh sakte to par tum aur Deepti kaise bardash karoge?... aur mujhe maloom hain ki Daya bhi yeh hi kahega... yeh faisla galat hain... ab is umar mein...

**Haawa mein nami hain badi lazmi hain**

Abhir: kyun uncle? Aap dono ek dusre ka parwa hain, umar ka kya sambandh hain isse? Aur agar aap samaj ki baat kare to, samaj ki ungli bohot pahle uth chuki hai humari taraf, woh bhi bina kisi galati ke... Us baat se mujhe koi fark nehi padta... Yeh zindagi humari hain, iska faisla karne ka haq hum dusron ko kyun de? Agar kisiko koi takleef na dete huye, hum thoda khushi se jee le, toh kya galat hai is mein?

Abhijeet: Abhir, abhi bhi bachhe ho tum! Bhavnayon mein aakar jo kuch kah rahe ho, ab woh mumkin nahin hain... Dusron ki chodo, ab humein kya milnewala hain is rishte se?

Abhir: kya kuch pane ki khwahish leke aap dono ne ek dusre se dosti kiya tha? Agar aisa hota toh woh dosti aur yeh rishta aaj tak zinda nahin rehta... Please uncle, aaj aapne dil ki awaaz ko sun lijiye... Jo galat faisla saalon pahle liye the aap dono ne, aaj waqt aa gaya hain, use sudhar lijiye... kyun ki zindagi sab ko dusra mauka nahin deta... magar aap dono ko de raha hain...

**Chahat ne itna rulaya hume**

Abhijeet closed his eyes, trying to calm down his emotions. He could not believe his luck. Was it possible? His fortune had always betrayed him, at least when it came to the matter of relationship. Daya…? how would he react if…? What would Deepti say? Was life really giving him another chance? Could the right decision be taken even after the right time? Or, it was the right time? He really did not know.

**Ek pal tha sab humara**

On the other hand, Daya sighed and spoke in soft tone...

Daya: tum chahti kya ho Deepti? Agar tum yeh chahte ho ki main aur Abhijeet ek baar phir se humare rishtein ki uljhi huyi dhago ko phir se jodne ki koshish kare, to woh namumkin hain... kyun ki jitna main Abhi ko jante hoon woh iske liye kabhi taiyar nahin hoga...

**Ek pal tha sab humara**

Deepti(in firm tone): agar woh man jaye to kya bhi man lenge Daya uncle?

Daya(in helpless tone): mujhe nahin maloom, mujhe waqai nahin maloom beta ki muhje kya karna chahiye aur kya nahin?

Deepti(in soft tone): zindagi sabko dusra mauka nahin deta hain uncle, par aap dono ko de raha hain, isse haath se mat chutne dijiye... kya pata phir zindagi bhar afsos karna hoga ya nahin... aap dono ne hi zindagi mein bohot dukh jhele hain aur ab aap dono hi thodi se khushi deserve karte hain... aur is mein kisi koi nuksaan to nahin haina? To phir?

Daya closed his eyes, trying to calm down his emotions. He could not believe his luck. Was it possible? His fortune always betrayed him, at least when it came to the matter of relationship. Abhir…? how would he react if…? What would Abhijeet say? Was life really giving him another chance? Could the right decision be taken even after the right time? Or, it was the right time? He did not know. He really did not know.

**Ek pal mein sab kuch khatam**

It was a long week since that stormy night, full of incidents had passed away, but neither Daya nor Abhijeet was able to wipe away those memories... but they were never able to open their hearts in front of each other as none of them knew that the other person was aware about their life story. Both were feeling extremely hesitant... rather than guilty to say anything to each other as they consider themselves being the reason behind each other's sufferings and struggles.

**Kahani humari fasana humara**

Sitting in living room, Daya was playing games in his laptop. To speak correctly, he was trying to play. He was trying hard to concentrate, but was not able to do so. His mind was getting diverted repeatedly.

No matter how much Daya cherished the memory, he was really worried. Not because of Abhijeet, but because of Abhir. The fear, which was eating him up, was what would Abhir think?... both about him and Abhijeet.

**Gamo ne sunaya dobara dobara**

What if he thought anything wrong about his and Abhijeet's relation? What if he misunderstood Abhijeet? No... Daya could not let that happen. Abhijeet had struggled a lot in his life, he had lost many things. The only thing he was left with, was the love and respect of some counted people, he would not let him lose that also.

**Meri dastaan mein hain bheege se mausam**

But there was no sign in Abhir that he had any doubt in mind, about him or Abhijeet. Still, Daya was not able to let his fear go. Nor he could share Abhijeet or Deepti anything about this, as it would be very awkward. But the worry, the fear was growing day by day.

**Huyi meri palke tabhi phir se nam**

He was thinking all these when the doorbell rang. He hesitated a bit, then closed the game and went to the door to see the visitor but got shocked seeing the person standing outside as he really had not expected him here!

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So whom might Daya have seen outside? Why he did not expect him there? What would he do now? And what would ne his decision regarding the mending of the building of relationship between him and Abhijeet? What will be Abhijeet's decision? What role will be played by Abhir and Deepti? What will be the oldie duo's reaction? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

**Guest**: this story is shocking for you? And it is a shock for me as I am disappointed enough for not being able to give you enough shocks in this story. Thank you for the review.

**Abhisikha**, **Abhinidhi** and **PoojaAbhiDeewani**: yes he is still handsome. Love you. Thanks for your reviews.

**Guest**: dear how do you guess every time what I have planned for the next? You have an excellent foresight. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Next will be after **460** reviews

As usual have something shocking. I will change every one's angle of view.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita.

Song Source: **Kahani Humari Fasana Humara** from the TV show _Yeh Jadoo Hain Jinn Ka_ (Both Female and Male Versions)


	17. Chapter 17

One week... One week had passed after their return from Nagpur. That day, Abhijeet had dropped Abhir at their society gate, and came home. He told him that he did not want to meet Daya face to face at that moment! He needed some time to think!

And he thought. Truth to be spoken, since last week, his mind was completely engrossed in that thought. And he was surprised to see, all his dreams and imaginations, which he once strangled to death, were still alive, even after nineteen years! Till now, just the thought of starting a new life with Daya, filled his heart with a strange feeling of warmth... feeling of being complete.

**Pyar ke liye char pal kam nahin the**

Yes, the dream was not same as nineteen years ago. At that time, it was just him and Abhijeet. but now, Deepti and Abhir were also included in his picture of complete family.

Abhir! Such a gem of a boy! Abhijeet was grateful to him. If it was not for Abhir, he would never try to peep in his own heart. A small smile appeared on his face just thinking of that kid!

He had been always thirsty for a happy family and God had granted his wish too... not once but multiple times. But each and every time, he had taken his family members back to him... and had left him alone in the world!... but this time, perhaps God himself was providing him another chance... but would it be right? And would this way be smooth?

He knew that it was real life... neither a movie nor a novel, so no fantasies would be allowed here. He would have to take steps with extreme maturity and measurement... and he could take some steps only, the final decision would certainly be taken by destiny only. The same destiny which had separated them long ago!

**Kabhi tum nahin the kabhi hum nahin the**

But the one and only question which was roaming in his heart was nothing but what would be Deepti's reaction after knowing all these? What would she think and say? He really did not has any idea. And what about Daya himself? What would be his reaction? Would it be right for himself to go to him and ask directly to give one more chance to their relationship?

**Pyar ke haseen kab yeh mausam nahin the?**

What if he ask him back that what relationship they had? Was that really relationship? Or a drama of pretending to be in a relationship of friendship? How would he answer to all these questions? He did not know.

**Kabhi tum nahin the kabhi hum nahin the**

He really did not know!

* * *

On the other hand, Daya opened the door found ACP sir and Salunkhe sir standing outside the door. He smiled sweetly and said...

Daya: arey aap log? What a pleasant surprise! Aaiye aaiye...

ACP sir: kya baat hain Daya? Busy ho?

Daya: ummmmm... nahin to... kyun?

ACP sir: nahin aisa lag raha hain ki abhi tum hume dekh kar khush nahin ho... koi baat nahin, hum baad mein aate hain...

Daya: nahin sir... aisi koi baat nahin hain... main abhi aapke bare mein hi soch raha tha... bohot kuch batana hain mujhe aapko...

ACP sir: accha? Kya baat hain! Aaj kal to tumhe ek minute bhi nahin hain mujhse theek se baat karne ka... aur ab tum bata rahe ho ki tum mere bare mein soch rahe the? Aur yeh mujhr yakeen karna hoga?

Daya: sir! Aap yeh kaisi baatein kar rahe hain?

ACP sir: to aur kya karu batao? Mere kisi sawal ka sidha jawab deta ho tum? Peechle ek hafte se main dekh raha hoon, tum har waqt pareshan rehte ho! Pata nahin ya sochte rehte ho? Lekin jab bhi main poochne ki koshish karta hoon, tum ya toh kisi bahane se baat ko taal dete ho, ya phir gussa ho jate ho... Sab ko tumhare behaviour ajeeb lagne laga hain... Arjun aaj mujhse pooch raha tha ki, "dadu, chachu ko kya hua? Kahin woh kisi problem mein to nahin hain?" ab tum hi batao, kya jawab doon main usko? Jab mujhe khud nahun pata ki tumhare dimag mein kya chal raha hain... tum to bohot dino se yahan Orphanage mein bhi nahin aaye ho... sab bacche miss kar rahe hain tumhe!

Daya stayed silent for some moments. ACP sir was absolutely right. In past one weeks, he was not in condition to notice that the people cared for him, were getting worried due to his behaviour. He sighed and said...

Daya: sir aap dono bahar kyun khade huye hain? Andar aaiye na sir... main pehle hi aapko sab kuch batana chahta tha, magar mujhe thoda waqt chahiye tha... aap andar aaiye, main aapko sab kuch batana chahta hoon... abhi... isi waqt!

After almost an hour it was seen that all three were present. Daya, ACP sir, and Salunkhe sir were sitting in Daya's drawing room. In normal days, the atmosphere would have been filled with laughter, light chats, leg-pulling of each other, or nostalgia, remembering the CID days! But today, everything was different.

Three half-filled coffee-cups were placed on centre table, but no one seemed to be interested. An awkward silence was there, between three people, closest to each other.

Finally, ACP sir was the one to break the silence with...

ACP sir: to yeh baat batana chahte the tum? Tum apni zindagi ko, tum dono ke rishtein ko rk naya mauka dena chahte ho? Ek naya rishta jodna chahte ho tum Abhijeet ke saath?

Daya(in moist tone): unees saal pehle jo galti maine kiya hain, main bas unhi ko sudharna chahta hoon... isliye hi yeh faisla liya hain...

Dr. Salunkhe: agar faisla tumne le hi liya, toh phir humse baat karne ki kya zarurat thi?

Daya was hurt, but did not show it. He just said in calm tone...

Daya: because we are family sir... And truth to be spoken, you are my only family!"

Salunkhe sir(in bitter smile)- family? Kash tum sach mein aisa mante! Kyun Daya? Kya zarurat hain tumhe humari salaah ki? Mujhe pehle se pata tha, ki aisa kuch honewala hain... Kya Pradyuman ne pahle hi tumko nahin samjhaya, ki tum dono ke liye achha yehi hain, ki ab tum ek dusre se na milo? Par tum kyun manoge? Tumhe toh wohi karna hai, jo tumko sahi lage... Jab maine poochne ki koshish kiya, ki kyun aata hain Abhijeet tumhare ghar, tumne mujhse kya kaha? Bas Abhir ke khatir! usne force ki, isliye!

Daya: Maine jhooth nahin kaha sir! Yehi sach hain ki jab pahli baar Abhijeet yahan aaya tha, Abhir ki kehne par hi…

Salunkhe sir: pehli baar! Aur uske baad? Kya woh bhi uske kehne par? Kise samjhana chahte ho Daya? Mujhe ya aapne aapko?

ACP sir: Salunkhe relax! Tu overreact kar raha hain!

Salunkhe sir: haan kar raha hoon main overreact! Kyun ki mujhe bhi Daya ki fiqar hain tumhari tarah... jab aaj se unees saal pehle Abhijeet ise chodke humesha ke liye chala gaya tha na, maine dekha tha kya halat ho gaya tha iska!... un dino sirf tumne nahin balki hum dono saath milke khada rahe the iske saath... main to ab bhi yeh hi kahunga Daya ki unees saal pehle tumne yeh galat faisla liya yeh hum sab mante hain... magar main yeh hi kahunga ki tum aaj ek aur badi galti karne jaa rahe ho yeh faisla lekar... har faisla lene ka ek sahi waqt hota hain, woh waqt beet jane ke baad woh faisla bhi sahi nahin rehta...

Daya: aap aisa kyun keh rahe hain mujhe to samajh mein nahin aa raha hain... main manta hoon ki itni waqt beet jane ke baad kisi bikhre huye rishtein ko phir se jodne ki sapne dekhna thoda ajeeb lag raha hain... magar aap yeh bhi to jante hain ki pyar ki, dosti ki ya kisi bhi rishtein ki sahi ehsaas aur zaroorat hume isi umar mein hi hota hain... kam umar mein to asli rishta aur naqabi rishton ke beech farq karna bhi mushkil ho jata hain... tab to hum aksar kisi ki personality ya kisi aut factor se attracted hoke rishta jod lete hain... phir jaise jaise waqt beetta chala jata hain tab hume ek dusre ki kamiyan, galtiyan wagera wagera nazar aata hain jo hum kam umar mein asaani se nazar andaaz kar lete hain... phir un sabka ek hi nateeja nikalta hain jo hain us rishtein ki maut... pata nahin kitne sare rishtein yunh immaturity ke wajah se tootke bikhar jata hain... aur tab hume use phir se jodne ki zaroorat bhi mehsoos nahin hota... wajah woh hi sab ego, misunderstandings wagera... lekin jaise waqt beetta hain aur hum yunh zindagi ki aakhri mod pe aake khade ho jate hain tab hume yeh ehsaas hone lagta hain ki woh sare rishtein kitna keemti hua karta tha... jiski ehsaas hume bohot der se hoti hain... Lekin Salunkhe sir, jo insan itne saalon tak, bina kisi swarth ke, kisi se itna pyar kar sakta hain, sachhai toh usi rishtein mein haina? meri chodo, aap yeh batao ki Abhijeet ko kya mila mujhse dosti karke? Phir bhi mere liye uska yeh devotion… nahin sir, is rishtein ko main aur nazar andaz nahin kar sakta... Main kuch galat nahin kar raha hoon... Aur agar aap yeh sochte hain ki, log kya kahenge, toh us baat se mujhe koi farq nahin padta...

**Yeh din barson ke baad aaya**

Salunkhe sir: yeh baat main janta hoon Daya ki log kya kahenge is baar se tumhe koi farq nahin padta... aur main tumhari umar ke bhi baat nahin kar raha hoon... haan, yeh koi umar nahin hain ek naya rishta jodne ka, magar tum ab tak fit aur healthy ho to main yeh baat bhi nazar andaz kar sakta hoon ki is rishtein ki avdhi kitni hain... aur Abhijeet bhi ab koi 21 saal ka nau jawan nahin raha... par Daya, main poochna yeh chahta hoon ki jis dosti, jis bhaichara ki rishtein ki takat se tum yeh itna bada kadam uthana chahte ho, kya us rishtein mein waqai itna takat hain? Main tumhare baat nahin kar raha hoon Daya, main janta hoon ki tumhare liye Abhijeet kya hain aur tumhare dil mein uske liye kya jagah hain... main Abhijeet ki baat kar raha hoon...

Daya remained starring towards him silently for a while and then said...

Daya: ab is sawal ka kya jawab do main aapko sir? Itna sab kuch sunne ke baad bhi aap mujhse yeh sawal karenge yeh mujhe maloom nahin tha... sir, saalon pehle humne jo ek ankahi rishta banaya tha us mein hum dono ne hi apne dil ke sara pyar dal diya tha... haan hum dono alag zaroor ho gaye magar waqt ke saath Abhijeet ka mere liye pyar kabhi bhi kam nahin hua... puri zindagi usne meri yaadon ke sahare jeeta raha, sara dukh, dard aur takleef jhelta raha...

**Kuch tumhe, kuch hume yaad aaya**

Salunkhe sir(cutting him): lekin tumhare pass kabhi wapas nahin aaya... aisa kyun Daya? Jis insan se hum sabse zyada pyar karte hain, kya aisa kabhi ho sakta hain ki humari zindagi ki sabse mushkil ghadi mein hume uski yaad na aaye? Hum us waqt usi ke pass jate the, jis se hum sabse zyada pyar karte hain... lekin kya Abhijeet ne aisa kiya? Nahin... use tumhare yaadon ke sahare jeena manjoor tha magar tumhare pass ana nahin... aisa kyun?... aur sabse ahem sawal, agar tum uske liye itna hi khas ho to, woh gaya kyun tha tumhe yahan akele chodke?

Daya: sir, aapke pehla sawal ka jawab to mujhe bhi nahin maloom... main nahin janta ki woh mere pass kyun nahin aaya... lekin woh yahan se apni marzi se nahin gaya tha... (in firm tone)... aur kyun gaya tha yeh shayad aap bhi jante hain... humne hi use majboor kiya tha...

**Kasak phir yeh dil mein uthi hain**

Salunkhe sir: kaisi majboori Daya? Haan hum galat the, manta hoon main ki is waqt jo hua tha waisa nahin hona chahiye tha... hume Abhijeet pe shaq nahin karna chahiye tha aur na hi utna beizzat karna tha... magar humne to waise yahan se jane ko nahin kaha tha aur na hi nikal diya tha... ek baar woh baithke baat to kar sakta tha na? Humse nahin to tumse at least! Lekin nahin... us ne aisa kuch nahin kiya... sacche dost ke liye to insan kisi bhi had tak jaa sakta hain lekin nahin... us ne aisa kuch bhi nahin kiya balki yahan ki sab ko chodke humesha ke liye door chala gaya...

Daya stopped him by raising his hand and said in firm tone...

Daya: sir please... tab kya hua tha yeh hum sabko maloom hain... aur main yeh dave ke saath keh sakta hoon ki agar uske jagah hum mein se koi hota to hum bhi waisa hi karte... kyun Salunkhe sir, agar main aapko gandi maacli aur CID ka kalank kahu to aap reh sakte CID mein? Aur agar main aapko beech sadko mein hathkadi pehnake leke aata tab aapko kaisa lagta?

Salunkhe sir: Daya! Main janta hoon ki us waqt Abhijeet ko eoh sab kehna meri galti thi magar use arrest maine nahin kiya tha... use arrest _tumhari_ Shreya ne kiya tha... woh bhi isliye kyun ki woh tumhe chahti thi...

Daya(in firm tone): aur isliye hi maine aaj tak use maaf nahin kiya...

Salunkhe sir: galat kiya... pyar karti thi woh tumhe... uska aisa karna mere liye at least ajeeb nahin tha... kisi apne ke liye pyar aur fiqar hume kuch bhi karwa sakte hain... aur DCP ne use majboor bhi kiya tha...

Daya(with a sharp teasing smile): accha? Agar main abhi isi waqt aapko dhakke deke is ghar se nikal doon to aap bilkul bura nahin manenge... haina? Kyun pyar to Abhijeet se main bhi bohot karta hoon aur mujhe uski fiqar hain, aur aapne uska beizzati kiya tha... isliye hi maine yeh kiya hain... haina? Samjha lenge na aap aise kehke khud ko? Aur rahi baat DCP ki to shayad use include karne ki zaroorat hi nahin thi... woh akeli bhi aa sakti thi... ya kisi aur team member ke saath... ya phir aapne use uksaya tha aisa karne?

**Honton pe baat aake ruki hain**

Salunkhe sir(in anger): Daya... tum mujhe insult kar rahe ho!

Daya: nahin Salunkhe sir, main to bas aapko ek seekh de raha hoon... jaise ka taisa... dusro pe ilzaam lagane se pehle ya uski dukh ka mazak banane se pehle khud ko uski halat mein dalke dekh lena chahiye...

**Kabhi itne majboor to hum nahin the**

Salunkhe sir: galti tumhari bhi thi Daya... ek letter ke liye bureau mein sabke saamne uski beizzati kisne kiya tha? Shreya ko Abhijeet ne thoda dant kya diya tha, tumne to use personally hi le liya tha... kyun Daya, Shreya ki aansoo dekhke? Dant koi aur officer nahin khata apne senior se? Abhijeet ne sahi kaha tha... Shreya ke jagah koi aur hota to tum aisa nahin karte kabhi...

Daya: main manta hoon main galat tha... aur mujhe iska afsos bhi hain... lekin aapne jo kiya tha kya uska koi safai hain aapke pass? Kya rishta tha Tarika aur aapka? Beti mante the aap use, par kya aapka itna bhi haq tha ki aap uski personal zindagi mein bhi tang ladaye? ACP sir bhi to mujhe unke beta mante hain, kya unhone kabhi hum mein se kisi ka personal zindagi pe interfere kiye? Kya lagta hain aapko ki main kuch samajhta nahin? Aapne Abhijeet ke khilaaf jo kuch bhi kaha tha woh aapne gusse mein nahin kaha tha, nafrat karte the aap usse! Aur woh bhi kyun, kyun ki Abhijeet aur Tarika ek dusre ko chahte the... aur aapko Abhijeet pasand nahin tha, pata nahin kyun, isliye hi aapke mann mein uske khilaaf jo zeher bhara tha eoh waise nikla tha... kya haq tha aapko un dono ki zindagi mein interfere karne ka? Kya lagte the aap Tarika ki? Kya haq tha aapko Abhijeet aur Tarika ko alag karne ka jab ki Tarika ki parents ko bhi Abhijeet pasand tha?

**Pyar ke liye char pal kam nahin the**

ACP sir noticed that Daya's face had reddened in anger and his nose tip was extra red. He was taking deep breaths with his pupils wide open and his lips slightly parted. He patted his cheek and said in calm tone...

ACP sir: relax Daya! Tum itna gussa mat karo... Blood pressure high ho jayega...

Daya(in angry tone): aap inse kyun nahin kehte? Ek to galti kiye, upar se na manke ziddi hoke jhagda kiye jaa rahe hain...

**Pyar ke haseen kab yeh mausam nahin the**

ACP sir: tum log itni purane baat lekar kyun baith gaye ho yeh to mujhe to samajh mein nahin aa raha hain... dekho jo ho gaya hain use hum badal nahin sakte... magar hum humari aane wale kaal ko behta banane ki koshish zaroor kar sakte hain...

Salunkhe sir: kya behtar yaar? Tum Daya ki is faisle ko support kar rahe ho kya?

Daya looked towards ACP sir with hope, with his eyes full of expectations. But ACP sir disappointed him... he did not answer the question properly as...

ACP sir: woh alag baat hain... lekin agar tum dono ko baar baar is baat ko khod khodke nikalte rehna hain, to mujhe aitraaz hain... aage kya kehna hain yeh socho... Daya, pehle tim batao tumhe kya kehna hain...

Daya: sir, main bas yeh kehna chahta hoon ki mere aur Abhijeet kr rishtein ki beech jo yeh itne saalon ke waqt aa gaya hain, us mein hum dono hi nahin badle hain... hum to bilkul pehle jaise hi hain... haan humara umar zaroor badh gaya hain, lekin humare rishta abhi bhi wahin hain... waqt ise badal nahi paya hain...

**Kabhi tum nahin the kabhi hum nahin the**

Salunkhe sir: lekin us waqt ke nishani ab bhi tum dono ke saath hi hain Daya yeh mat bhoolo...

Daya looked towards him with a frown and said in shocked tone...

Daya: matlab? Kehna kya chahte hain aap?

Salunkhe sir: main Abhir ki aur Abhijeet ki beti ki baat kar raha hoon Daya...

Daya remained starring towards him for sometimes and then said in calm tone...

Daya: aap shayad yeh bhool rahe hain sir, ki Abhir par mujhe pura bharosa hain aur Deepti... Deepti to Shreya hain... use to main bachpan se hi janta hoon... aur aap log bhi jante hain...

**Kabhi tum nahin the kabhi hum nahin the**

Salunkhe sir: yeh hi galti to tum kar rahr ho Daya... hum jise jante the woh Shreya thi... aut jo ladki jo ab Abhijeet ke pass hain woh Deepti hain... dono ki jism chahe ek kyun na ho, woh dono alag insan hain...

Daya: haan to? Woh jaisi bhi hain Abhijeet ki hi beti hain... Abhijeet ki beti matlab meri bhi beti... to is mein problem ki kya baat hain?

Salunkhe sir: problem Abhir aur Deepti ki nahin hain Daya... problem tumhare aur Abhijeet ki hain... aur problem yeh hi hain ki woh Abhijeet ki aur Abhir tumhare beta hain... ab tak tum dono ne yeh sochke rakha hain ki tum dono ki rishtein ki uljhe huye dhage ab kabhi sulajh nahin sakta... aur isliye hi tum dono ne un dono ke bare mein kabhi kuch socha hi nahin... lekin ab jab tum dono phir se jud jaoge tab kya tum dono ek dusre ki aulad ko bardash kar paoge? Kya un dono ki chehre pe tum dono ko apni beete huye kal ki tasveer nahin dikhega? Woh waqt jo is rishtein ke beechem sirf dooriyan hi laya hain?

ACP sir touched his shoulder with a anxious...

ACP sir: yeh tu kya keh raha ho? Daya aur Abhijeet ka dil itna chota thodi hain? Aur abhi abhi to tu ne hi kaha ki Abhijeet 19 saal pehle humare pass kyun nahin aaya... agar woh tab aata to tab bhi to Deepti uski saath hi hoti na? Tab ka kya?

Salunkhe sir: tab ki baat alag hoti Pradyuman... tab Deepti ek bacchi thi... aur ek bacchi to accept karna jitna asaan hota hain ek nau jawan ladki ko accept karna utna hi mushkil... aur baat yahan dil chota ya bada hone ka nahin hain Pradyuman... main bas ek aam insan ki psychology ki baat kar raha hoon... kya ek waisi ladki se lagav taiyar karna itna asaan hain? Aur yeh sab chodo, kya Abhir aud Deepti ko yeh rishta manjoor hoga?

Daya: sir, Deepti yeh khud chahti hain... Maine yeh aaj jo faisla liya hain yeh usiki wajah se hi to hain... aur Abhir ko to aap log jante hi hain... mujhe us par pura bharosa hain ki use koi aitraaz nahin hoga...

**Agar tum yeh dil maang lete**

Salunkhe sir: Deepti abhi bhi bacchi hain Daya... use abhi umar kahan huyi hain zindagi ki, rishton ko ahmiyat samajhne ka? Use laga hain ki uski papa aur tum dost ho... agar tum dono ko phir se milwaya jaye to woh khush hoga to nikal padi mission mein... par usne uska consequences nahin sochi usne... Daya, tum dono ke baccho ne apni apni papa ko kisi ke sath share nahin kiya hain... Na us dono ko maa the, na koi bhai behen... Koi dusre gharwale taq nahin hain... tum dono aur woh dono, ek unit hain... Sirf do logon ki ek choti si duniya mein rehne ki hi adat hain unhe... Apni is choti si duniya mein, jab ek teesra, yani tumhari dosti aana chahega, problems toh hona hi hain... Aur main koi bohot badi problem ki baat nahin kar raha hoon... Choti choti baatein, ego clashes, jaise har ghar mein hota rahta hain... waisa hi! Lekin ek choti si chingari se hi pura ghar jalkar rakh ho sakta hain... Main nahin chahta Daya ki tum koi aisa faisla lo, jiski wajese tum dono ko kal afsos karna pade... Kya milega tum logo ko is naye rishte se, jis ke liye tum apni aur apne bete ki yeh settled life, yahan ke sukh-chain, sab kuch daon pe lagane jaa rahe ho?

He stopped for a while and looked towards the other two men, expecting for an answer. But he spoke up again after receiving no answer...

Salunkhe sir: aur Daya, main ek baat bata deta hoon... agar main yeh maan bhi loon ki tum dono ko abhi bhi ek dusre ko apna bhi lo, magar yeh baat bhoolna mat ki ab tum dono ab kabhi sirf ek dusre ke liye nahin jee sakte... ab tum dono hi ek pita hoon... koi bhi pita ya mata ke liye uska aulad ek taraf hota hain aur baki duniya dusri taraf... ab tum dono hi apne apne bacche ko humesha se hi ek dusre se aage rakhoge? Kya tum dono ko yeh manjoor hoga?

Daya(with a laugh): are you serious sir? Kya yeh baat hume maloom nahin hain? Jo hume is baat ka farq padega ki ab humare bacche hi humare liye ek dusre se zyada important hain? Aur Abhir se to Abhijeet ab kaafi close aa gaya hain... aur Deepti bhi bohot acchi ladki hain... to...

**Jaaneman hum tumhe jaan dete**

Salunkhe sir: main kab keh raha hoon, ki woh achha ladka nahin hain? Jab do logo ko beech compatibility nahin hoti, yeh zaroori nahii hain ki un mein se koi ek, achha insaan na ho... Ho sakta hain ki, individually they both are good person... Aur jahan tak tum dono ki baat hain, koi problem na ho toh achha hain... Lekin jaisa maine kaha, tumlog aur tumhare bacche kabhi ek saath, ek chat ke neeche to nahin rahe na? To kaise adjust kar payenge woh dono?

Daya: sir aapko jo bhi kehna tha, aapne kaha! Ab shayad aapko sunkar achha na lage, par mera faisla abhi bhi wohi hain...

**Tumhe kaise hum bhool jaate**

He looked at his closest relation for once, who was almost silent during the entire conversation, and bit his lip, as he was feeling a pain in his heart to say the next sentence...

Daya: agar aap… aap dono ne mera saath nahin diya, toh mujhe bohot dukh hoga... lekin mera yeh faisla ab nehi badalne wala... Waise bhi maine bohot der kar diya... Bohot intezaar kiya hain mere bhai ne mera... Uske dosti ko ab aur nazar andaaz karke, uska aur apmaan nahin kar sakta main. Aur rahi baat Deepti ki to… woh mera beti jaisi hi hain... I know, ki aap abhi kahenge ki beti jaisi hone mein, aur beti hone mein bohot farq hain... Yeh to shayad waqt hi batayega... But I can assure you, ki hum dono mein jo bonding hain, ek workable relationship ke liye woh kaafi hain... aur shayad aap Abhijeet ko aaj tak nahin pehchaan paye hain... woh jitni asaani se aur jitna jaldi ek ajnabi ko apna bana leta haina, woh koi nahin kar sakta... uski isi adat ka hi to faida uthate aaye hain sab... par mujhe us par naaz hain...

**Marke bhi tum hume yaad aate**

Saying this, his closed his eyes tightly, expecting some angry words or the worst, sounds of footsteps, leaving him alone... but...

A warm and large hand squeezed hid shoulder gently with a soft and familiar...

Voice: to tumne yeh kaise soch liya ki tumne koi faisla liya hain aur us mein hum tumhare saath nahin denge?

Daya opened his eyes with shock and saw a pair of black bright eyes were shining in front of him. Yes... it was HIM. His father figure... and he was smiling broadly. A real smile! Smile was indicating how happy he was in real!

Daya too smiled, though he was still unable to believe his own eyes, and managed to utter...

Daya: sir... aap sach... aap sach keh rahe hain?

ACP sir did not say anything but nodded a bit while the pleasant smile was still present there over his lips. Daya said in chocked voice...

Daya: to phir aap ab tak chup kyun the sir?

ACP sir: main intezaar kar raha tha Daya... tumhe ek baar phir se dostdostieksaas ho raha hai, yeh main tumse bhi pehle samajh gaya tha... aur saath mein yeh bhi samajh gaya tha ki tumhe tumhare hi dil ki awaaz sunane ke liye... mujhe chup rehna hi hoga... tumne aaj se pehle bhi apnr dil ki awaaz ko dabake apni rishton se haath dho chuke ho... main bas yeh parakhna chahta tha ki kya tumhare id bharose mein itna dum hain ki tum is rishtein par uthe har sawal aur ungliyon ka saamna kar paoge bhi ya nahin... aur ab mujhe yakeen aa gaya ki yeh naya rishta kisi bhi tarah ki toofan ka saamna karne ki kabil hain...

**Tumhe hain pata bewafaa hum nahin the**

Daya hugged him tightly with moist eyes but with a sweet smile over his lips too. Both father and son shared a warm and sweet hug for long.

* * *

After dinner, Daya entered his bedroom, sat down on his bed and took a deep breath. Hr was really feeling relaxed today... as if someone had lifted a heavy burden from his head today. He was very much worried about ACP sir's reaction about his decision but getting his support, he was feeling completed.

**Tumhe hain pata bewafaa hum nahin the**

He went to the table to take his regular medicines... but something on the wall attracted hid gaze. He went closer to it and the thing made him just shocked!

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So what has Daya seen? Will Abhijeet and Daya accept their own heart's desire? And will they give another chance to each other? Will they again become the Duo? How? Who will take the first step? Will they know about their children's role in this? What will happen then? How they will react? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

The story has reached to it's climax!... I am so happy! Ab to yahan bhi roller coaster ride hoga...

Next will be after **485** reviews.

A big shock is waiting for you all at it's end.

* * *

**Abhisikha** and **PerfectAbhi**: dear from your comment, I can realize how innocent and clean you are! But this society is not such innocent. Let me give an example, when I was a child I used to live in such a community where the relationships between the neighbours was from hi to bye only. None had time for each other. Many years ago one day, two bachelor men shifted there, with different surnames. You can not believe that now the neighbours hot united within a single day, called a single meeting where they decided that those two man shared a homosexual relationship and they must be thrown out of the society to prevent them from spoiling us, their kids. They began to harass them so much that they were compelled to leave the society within a month. Now the truth is, which we had heard from those uncles themselves, they were bosom friends. They had been transferred here from office and they had decided to stay together to share the rent of the flat. Like a friend, they too used to hug each other or to take care of each other intimately. When they left, we were so hurt. Because they were quite friendly with us and used to play with us even. I still can not believe that how a spattered busy society could unite and get time to do gossips and conspiracies against someone without even knowing the truth or even asking them! I was a kid then so I could not help it out. So from this story you must have understood in what type of time we are living now, where people don't have time and desire. to help each other but have enough time and desire to poke into each other's private matters. Thanks for your reviews.

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita

Song Source: Pyar Ke Liye from the movie **Dil Kya Kare?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A\N**: I am so sorry for late update. I had planned to update it yesterday, but our college authority thought that the girls are sitting free at home, so why don't we arrange a seminar for them ? So day before yesterday, they declared that there will be a seminar on the next day. So since last two days, I am was too busy with preparing my paper, correcting it, pressing my college uniform etc. Lastly, the webinar is completed successfully and I got much praised too.

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING….

The bright morning sun touched his face and eyes softly through the window along with the cool breeze which he loved the most. He woke up and opened his eyes gently but with a sweet smile over his lips today, after a long period.

It was his special day. Since last nineteen years, there had been nothing special in his life except of his daughter. But there was nothing there for him to be happy for himself. There had been no source of his personal happiness, he had always experienced happiness in his daughter's happiness or success only… he did not has any other option left. But today everything was different!

He washed his face properly and came out to the balcony, without wiping his face, feeling the cold breeze blowing over his already wet face. He took a deep breath and felt relaxed and happy like a child… after so long years! He wondered how a phone call at 12 AM, from someone very special, could made his day!

_Last night, when the call had come in his mobile, he had been already half asleep. He had picked up the call with his closed eyes, without checking the caller ID. In reply of his sleepy tired "hello", the caller replied…._

_Caller: so gaye the tum?_

_His eyes shot opened immediately due to shock and he sat up on the bed with…._

_Abhijeet: Daya tum? Is waqt? Sab kuch theek to haina?_

_Daya: haan sab kuch theek hain…. Actually main kisi aur wajah se call kiya tha…._

_Abhijeet: haan… batao na_

_Daya: woh main yeh keh raha tha ki… woh…. Happy Birthday Abhijeet!_

_Abhijeet could not speak anything at first as he could not believe his own ears that he had rung him at this hour of night, just to wish him for his birthday? How could he remember his birthday till now, when he himself had forgotten about this special day?_

_He could not remember when was the last time someone wished him for his birthday at 12 AM. Till now, he used to think that it did not really matter, but right now, he realized that how different and special the feeling was! Knowing that someone cared for him... someone remembered and stayed awake, just for him. And he found that his voice was chocked in emotion while Daya continued to call him with..._

_Daya: Abhijeet! Abhijeet are you there? Tum sun rahe ho?_

_He came out from his trance with a jerk and managed to reply as…_

_Abhijeet: haan woh main… Thank you Daya…._

_Daya: You are welcome!_

_Abhijeet: haan par tumhe yaad kaise tha?_

_Daya took some time to compose his emotions and then replied…._

_Daya: haan bas yaad reh gaya…. Kal calendar dekha to yaad aa gaya ki…._

_He stopped for a while and recited the rest in his heart as…._

_Daya: ki aaj mere kisi apne ki janamdin hain…._

_But he could not speak out those words but remained silent. Abhijeet too was silent…. relishing the moment of happiness after so long time! They maintained that long comfortable silence for long until Daya broke it with a soft yet hesitating…._

_Daya: tumhara koi program hain kya kal? I mean tumhare birthday pe kuch special? Timhari beti ki saath kuch personal?_

_Abhijeet(with a laugh): arey nahin…. Itne saalon se kabhi to yaad hi nahin aaya ki saal ki yeh ek din mere liye special bhi ho sakta hain…. Mujhe to yaad hi nahin rehta tha ki yeh din kab aaya aur kab chala gaya…. Main bilkul free hoon aaj…. Subah ek publisher ke saath meeting hain mere agle kitaab ko leke phir main free hoon…._

_Daya: accha to tum free ho to kya mere saath lunch pe chaloge kal? Mujhe kuch batana hain tumhe…._

_Abhijeet remained silent for a while and then spoke up in calm in soft tone…._

_Abhijeet: mujhe bhi tumhe kuch batana tha Daya…. Chalo kal milte hain lunch pe…_

_Daya(in firm tone): aur ek baat Abhijeet…. Kal sirf hum dono milenge…. Humare bacche nahin…. Mujhe tumhe personally kuch batana hain jo main nahin chahta ki humare baccho ko pata chale…. _

_Abhijeet(in same firm tone): main bhi tumhe yeh hi kehna chahta tha Daya…. Kal sirf hum dono milenge…. Aur koi nahin…._

_Daya: theek hain…. Main Royal Restaurant mein ek table humare liye book kar leta hoon…. Who humare liye ek personal mulakat hona chahiye…. _

_Abhijeet: okay done…._

_Daya(in soft tone): accha yeh batao ki kal kya gift lekar aaun tumhare liye?_

_Abhijeet(with a laugh): kya Daya! Main koi chota baccha hoon kya jo tum mere liye gift laoge?_

_Daya(in frank tone): kyun? Gift pe sirf baccho ka hi haq hota hain kya? Tum kuch zyada hi buddhe ho gaye ho Abhijeet…. Chalo surprise hi rehne deta hoon woh gift…. _

_Abhijeet(with a smile): chalo theek hain…. I am waiting! Dekhte hain kya surprise hain…. _

_Daya: accha chalo good night…._

_Abhijeet: good night!_

_He disconnected the call and remained starring towards the mobile set with a smile. After a while he put away the mobile and laid back with a soft…._

_Abhijeet: tum nahin jante Daya magar mujhe mera gift mil gaya hain…._

He smiled. Till now he could not believe how that one single phone call had taken him back to the old era… in his golden days. Before his continuous struggle against this cruel world. Before all those mess happened! Before his resignation! When he was the bright young CID officer Abhijeet, absolutely happy with his life and with his relatives! In every birthday eve, he used to go to sleep with smiles as he knew that many calls would come on sharp 12 AM.

Since last years of his life, he had complete forgotten to live for himself. He just lived for the only reason for his life, his daughter. He had forgotten how it felt to be felt special. Since these years, none had ever rung him at 12 AM, not even his own daughter as he himself had forbidden her to do so.

He never had given that right to anyone except Daya!

He waited. He had really waited for that special phone call during all these years, despite knowing that it would never come as Daya did not know his phone number even…. But he used to wait. And at least the call came! He smiled with a genuine thought as….

Abhijeet: well! Better late than never!

He smiled again and continued to enjoy the weather until a pair of soft arms embraced him from behind while pressing her head in his shoulder with a cute….

Deepti: happy birthday papa…. Wish you a multiple happy returns of the day. I love you.

Abhijeet fondled her head slightly with a soft….

Abhijeet: thank you Deepti….

Deepti tightened her grip over his shoulder with a cute….

Deepti: ummmmm…. Aap na kabhi nahin jana mujhe chod kar…. Love you the most….

Abhijeet patted her head slightly and kissed her head softly. She released him and grabbed him from his shoulder and said in sad tone….

Deepti: papa aaj na mujhe chutti nahin mila…. To hum lunch pe nahin jaa sakte… aaj Headquarters mein ek urgent meeting hain forensic doctors ka….

Abhijeet: koi baat nahin beta… main bhi ek waqt isi department ka hissa tha…. Isliye main samajhta hoon ki humara duty kya hain…. Tum jaao…. Hum raat mein dinner ke liye chalenge…. Waise bhi tum chinta mat karo…. Daya ne mujhe aaj lunch ke liye bulaya hain…. Keh raha tha ki use kuch kehna hain mujhe….

Deepti smiled deeply as she could guess what might be he wanted to tell her father. She said in excited tone….

Deepti: sach papa? Phir to aapko zaroor jana chahiye….

Abhijeet(in confused tone): haan to tum kyun itna excited ho rahe ho?

Deepti slapped herself in mind realizing that she had gone over excited. She should not let her father know about her role in the upcoming incidents of his life. So she rectified her mistake with a cute….

Deepti: papa woh aapke liye gift layenge na isliye… itne saalon mein aapko mere siwaye kisi se gift lete huye nahin dekha na, so I am excited ki woh kya gift denge aapko….

Abhijeet(with a smile): Deepti! Tum bhi na bilkul pagal ho….

He pressed her cheeks softly. She smiled and exclaimed in soft tone….

Deepti: accha ab aap fresh ho jaao…. Main breakfast banati hoon…

Abhijeet: arey nahin…. Tumhe late ho jayega…. Lab jana haina tumhe? Tum jaao main banata hoon breakfast.

Deepti(with a sweet smile): nahin papa…. Aap to saal bhar ghar ka kaam karte rehte hain…. Kam se kam aaj ka din to rest lijiye…. Aaj aap koi kaam nahin karne wale…. Yeh meri final decision hain….

Abhijeet: accha? Final decision?

Deepti(in firm tone): haan….

Abhijeet(with a sigh): okay meri dadi maa…. Ab aap jaiye warna sach mein late ho jayenge….

She left with a small smile playing over her lips. Abhijeet sat down on the swing present there with his heart still beating high in curiosity. He had decided already. He really wanted to give a second chance to their relationship… he again wanted those strings to be sorted out now which had knotted unexpectedly some years ago.

After having shower, Abhijeet opened his wardrobe and became confused severely. It was long since he had attended any type of social functions or parties for avoiding unwanted questions which he had to face there. He was really confused what to wear today for the get together with Daya!

Since ages, he had stopped paying attention to his looks, and did only what she had to, to look presentable at his workplace. But today, he wanted to look different!

It took a little more time than other days to ch

* * *

oose a dress. Finally, he managed to pick up a light pink shirt for himself, along with a chocolate coloured coat, dark blue jeans and brown office leather shoes. And yes he was ready! After a long time, he felt so good looking in the mirror. It was reminding him about his CID days! Only he lacked a gun today.

He reached the restaurant and went to the table booked for them. Daya had not reached yet. He ordered a cup of coffee for himself and began to wait for Daya while playing with words in his mind. He had decided to open his heart in front of Daya but was in doubt about the process. But he knew that he had to do it. They had already lost a lot of precious moments of their life due to the all the factors named anger, ego, silence and misunderstandings! And now it was the time to sort out all these.

He came out from his trance with the door opening sound. He sat straight to welcome Daya, who entered the restaurant with a straight face and a strange gaze in his eyes. Abhijeet said with a hesitant voice...

Abhijeet: Daya mujhe tumse kuch kehna hain...

Daya(in strange tone): mujhe bhi tumhe kuch kehna hain... magar aaj tumhara birthday haina, to pehle gift le lo...

Abhijeet(with a smile): to do n...

SLAAAAAAAAAAP!

A strong slap landed over his right cheek which did not let him complete his words. He was left hell shocked due to this unexpected birthday gift! He looked up towards Daya and got shocked!

END OF THE CHAPTER

**So do you all like the birthday gift? What did Abhijeet see which made him so shocked?Why did Daya slap Abhijeet? Why he is acting so strange? What is going to happen next? How will Abhijeet react? What will Daya say? Will everything end after reaching in this final lap? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

**PerfectAbhi**: yes dear... par koi samjhe to na? Is duniya mein Friendship ka rishta hi woh rishta hain jise baar baar duniya ki magnifying glass ke neeche aana padta hain... kyun ki is duniya ki zyadatar log hi is pavitra rishtein ko apni gandi nazar se dekhna chahte hain... ab hum logo ki nazariya to badal nahin sakte na? Thanks for your review.

**Guest**: look dear... you look straight and it does not mean that everybody look straight. This world has the tendency to look a simple thing obliquely. And the relationship between Daya and Abhijeet is not only mere friendship but something more than it. Thanks for your review. Read the reply which I had wrote in previous chapter. Have a bright day.

**Sonu**: dear Deepti is not the biological daughter of Abhijeet. As I said in earlier chapter, she is Shreya, the adopted daughter of Abhijeet, whom we saw in Nanhi Gawah and Khatre mein Masoom. She was already about nine to ten years old during Khatre mein Masoom. Now add nineteen more years with it. What's the result? Twenty eight or twenty nine. She is old enough to join CID. And about Abhir... it is still suspense. Keep patience. Thanks for your review.

* * *

Next will be after **515** reviews.

Storm will run across both the lives.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita

* * *

**A\N**: Only **5** reviews have remained to complete **1285** reviews in **A Drop Of Friendship**. Please review friends.


	19. Chapter 19

Abhijeet felt that a hot iron ball hit him on his cheek while he felt the world around him rotated with maximum speed. He could not maintain his balance and his head got hit in a corner of the table strongly and his forehead got a little cut, from where some drops of hot blood came out.

The corner of his lips too had got raptured a bit and some drops of blood came out from that wound too. He just touched both of his wounds a bit and stood up straight with a jerk while throwing a angry yet shocked gaze towards Daya who was looking towards him with extreme hatred.

Both shared a eye lock since long where both pairs of eyes contained rage, hatred and accusation. What a game of fate! Those eye pairs who used to look at each other with love and care once, was now starring with these negative emotions. Time had the ability to change each and everything…. Even relationships too!

Finally both moved away their eyes simultaneously as they felt that none of them possessed the enough amount of mental strength to defeat the opponent. It was followed by a deep solid silence which was hammered down by Daya with….

Daya: how dare you!

Abhijeet(in hissy tone): tumne mujhe thappad mara?

Daya(in anger): haan mara!

Abhijeet: kis haq se mara? kya lagte ho tum mere?

Daya: dushman!... tum meri zindagi ki sabse bada dushman ho….

Abhijeet: kyun? Aisa kya kiya hain maine?

Daya: tumne hi bataya na Abhir ko ki who mera beta nahin hain balki maine use gaud liya tha?

Abhijeet(in shock): kya? Abhir tumhara beta nahin hain?

Daya: natak karne ki zaroorat nahin hain samjhe? Tumne hi bataya na Abhir ko? Kyun kiya aisa? Tum har baar yeh hi kyun karte ho? Kya milta hain tumhe mera khushi cheenke? Har baar…. Har baar yeh hi karte ho tum…. Mera apna koi ho, yeh tumhe kisi bhi haal mein manjoor nahin hain…. Haina? Pehle Purbi, phir Shreya… aur Abhir ko bhi cheenna chahte ho tum mujhse?

Anger…. Anger could destroy each and every relationships one had! In world history, there were mention of several records where precious relations had been destroyed by small factors like anger and misunderstandings. These factors, though seemed small, but had the abilities to destroy each and everything. And anger had ability to destroy all the logics and reasons of human mind. Whenever anger brought someone in control, it destroyed every positive qualities of him…. The only thing which he could feel was nothing but an extreme anger which made him irritate like hell.

Daya too had lost all the logics and intelligence of him due to plain anger. He was angry, so he had lost the ability of judgment even… so he could judge the fact that how could Abhijeet say the truth to Abhir when he himself did not has the knowledge of it. He forgot that neither Abhijeet was there when he had adopted Abhir nor he himself told him that… Then how could he know it and tell it to Abhir? But no… he did not think anything like this… Why? Just because he was angry.

And who did not know that anger could snatch the control over one's tongue too? These words did not come from his heart but from the anger that had cumulated in him. But the recipient could not understand the mind set of the speaker. So it pierced him from the core. Daya continued to shout at him as...

Daya: maine apni zindagi mein sabse uchi jagah tumhe diya... zindagi mein sabse zyada pyar tumhe diya... lekin badle tumne mujhe kya diya? Dhoka? Bewaafai? Dard? Aur kuch? Nahin... balki tumne mujhse mera sab kuch cheena hain... pehle pyar, aur ab beta! Dhokebaaz kahin ka! Zuban mein meetha aur peeth peeche chaku hi to ghusate aaye ho har baar! Mera hi galti tha jo tum pe yakeen kar baitha is baar aur socha ki tumhe ek aur mauka de doon... Salunkhe sir ne sahi kaha tha... tum jaise insan par bharosa karna hi meri galti hain... aur tumse aur umeed bhi kya kiya jaa sakta hain? Jisne apni maa ko kha gaya use kisi aur ki khushi bardash nahin hoga yeh hi to normal hain...

Abhijeet was listening to him silently with his eyes fixed over Daya who was venting out all the words like the lava of a blasted volcano. The ever present wounds of his heart was again bleeding after a long time and his sweet dreams were getting crumbled in front of his eyes. He was feeling that he had built up the mansion of his dreams with a lot of care, concern and extreme hard labour spending a lot of time and he was trampling them under his feet with extreme disrespect. He was not caring about his emotions at all!

But it was a long time since he had left the old Abhijeet behind. Yes... he was the not the same Abhijeet anymore who used to put on a board of "I Don't Mind" if someone hurt him. He had forgotten how to hug the person who hurt him. This years long struggle had taught him to live alone and he was not afraid to live without this person. Now, he knew to fight back... and to protest against any type of injustice done with him. His silence had been always misunderstood as his weakness but Abhijeet was not weak! He knew to answer against all the accusations raised against him as he knew that he had done anything wrong! He was innocent!

He came out from his chair and stood in front of Daya whose eyes were still reflecting fire. He spoke up in calm tone...

Abhijeet: really Daya? Tumhe waqai lagta hain ki maine tumhe kuch nahin diya hain? Sirf cheena hain? Agar main tumse yeh poochu ki tumne mujhe kya diya hain, koi jawab hoga tumhare pass?

Daya: accha! Insan kitni jaldi rang badal sakta hain woh to koi tumse seekhe! Arey ehsaan pharaamosh, bhool gaye ki jab tumhare yaaddash gaya tha tab maine hi shambhala tha tumhe... warna aaj pade rehte kisi asylum ki koi andhere kamre mein... tab itna lambi lambi baatein na zuban se nahin nikalta...

Abhijeet: aur jab tumhare sare khoon ke rishtedaar tumhare saath chodke chale gaye the, tab maine hi sambhala tha tumhe... bhool gaye? Kaun hain ehsaan pharaamosh... main ya tum? Ek anath the tum jab tumhe apnaya tha maine...

Daya: to aisa karke koi mahan kaam nahin kiya tha tumne... mera ehsaan chukane ke liye hi kiya tha tumne woh...

Abhijeet: accha? Iska matlab main sirf ehsaan chukata aaya hoon utne saalon se?

Daya: aur kya?

Abhijeet: aur jo main itne saalon se intezaar karta raha ki tumhe bhi koi apna mil jaye aur tum akela na pad jaao, uska kya? Tumhare liye main shadi bhi nahin kar paya Tarika se... kyun ki tum akela pad jate... aur tumhe lagta hain ki maine ehsaan chukane ke liye kiya yeh sab?

Daya: to mujhe koi partner nahin mila woh kis liye?... tumhare wajah se... tum har baar mere aur mere pyar ke beech aa jate the... Purbi ke waqt jo kuch bhi hua, us mein indirectly tum hi zimmedar the magar Shreya ke waqt to puri ki puri galti tumhari hi thi... tumne hi nahin diya tha Shreya ko woh letter... nahin diya to nahin dete, ulta mujhse jhooth kehte rahe... aur Abhir ka sach to tumne hi bataya haina?

Abhijeet: to tum yeh kehna chahte ho ki tumne apni zindagi mein jo kuch bhi saha hain woh sab meri wajah se hua hain? Sach mein Daya? Maine kaha tha tumse ki Purbi ke saath break up karlo? Nahin... maine to tumhe bohot manane ki koshish kiya tha ki jo kuch bhi hu woh suljha lo... mujhe bura nahin lagega... lekin tumne meri ek nahin suni... aaj ke din ke liye hi na? Sunana chahte the na tum mujhe? Ehsaan jatana chahte the na? Tumhe to mahan banna tha...

Daya: accha? Bhool gaye ki maine use isliye choda tha kyun ki usne tumhari insult kiya tha? Tumhe khooni kahi thi usne... tum par ilzaam lagayi thi...

Abhijeet: to tumne kya kiya tha Daya? Tumne bhi to yeh hi kaha tha na ki Abhijeet kahin yeh yaaddash jana koi natak to nahin? ACP sir ne bhi yeh hi kaha tha ki hume kya maloom Abhijeet ki yeh khoon tumne kiya ya nahin? Tum sab to mere apne hoke bhi yeh kiya tha, Purbi to phir bhi parayi thi... aur use chodne ka faisla tumhara tha Daya, iske liye mujhe zimmedar mat thehrao...

Daya: accha chalo man liya ki Purbi ko chodne ka faisla mera tha, Shreya ka kya? Use to maine nahin choda tha na? Balki use propose karke ek letter bhi bheja tha... jo tumne use nahin diya... main is bharose mein intezaar karta raha ki mere dost mere pyar ko zaroor woh letter de dega... lekin tumne... tumne to mera bharosa hi tod diya... mere munh par ek ke baad ek jhooth kehte chale gaye... mere aankhon mein dekhke jhooth kehte chale gaye tum? Kyun haan? Kahin baat yeh to nahin ki tum Shreya se jalte the? Ya tum usse badla lena chahte the kyun ki usne pure restaurant ke saamne mujhe arrest kiya tha?

Wise people had always said that words were the medium which could be used more powerfully than a sword to injure someone... the only difference was that the sword could injure a body only but words could injure the heart directly. And ironically, both the words "Sword" and "Words" both contained similar alphabets, so it could be said that these alphabets D, O, R, S and W should be used with proper care, because they really had the ability to end everything... in both the orders as neither person killed by the attack of the sword could be revived back nor the arrows of words which once had got released from the bow of one's mouth could be withdrawn.

It took us a long time, sometimes several years, to build someone... might be a structure or might be a precious relationship, but one need only a single moment to destroy them all. Earthquakes continued for some moments only, but it could destroy many precious and wonderful structures during that time span. Here the case was exactly similar to this theory. They both had dreamt of this reunion since long but when the opportunity came, they were busy to pull out the bitter memories of the past and to accuse each other... sad life!

Daya's accusations hit Abhijeet's heart like a spear which just made him numb. He could not believe that Daya was saying all these to him... Daya? Was he the same Daya who used to console him of his mother's death by saying that it was not he, but the situations were responsible for her death? The same Daya was blaming him that he had not delivered the letter as he wanted to avenge his insult done by Shreya? Had he really been extra possessive towards him? And was this love too suffocating for Daya, which he was venting out like this? He really had no answer of this.

He looked up towards Daya and said in calm yet hurt tone...

Abhijeet: Daya main samajh raha hoon ki tum kehna kya chahte ho? Aur tum jo kehna chahte to woh is tarah indirectly batane ki koi zaroorat nahin hain... aaj tumne mujhe zindagi ki bohot sare sach se waakif karwaya hain... and you know what, I am really grateful for this... humare beech koi aisi relation raha nahin jo hum ek dusre par aur ehsaan kare... ab hisab barabar karne ke liye ek sach se main bhi tumko waakif karwata hoon... aur woh sach yeh hain ki tumne apne rishton ke beech santulan banaye rakhna aata hi nahin... main manta hoon ki bachpan se tumne koi rishtein nahin dekhe, isliye shayad seekh nahin paye... magar main tumhare saath 17 saal raha... aur in 17 saalon mein tumne mujhe apna dost ya bhai nahin, balki apni zindagi ka ek X factor mante the... X yani constant... kyun ki tumhe maloom tha, ki chahe jo kucbhi ho jaye, main tumhare zindagi se kahin jaa hi nahin sakta kyun ki is duniya mein mera aisa koi nahin tha jise main apna keh sakta hoon... isliye jab bhi tumhe koi naya rishta milta tha, tum mujhe ignore karke uske pass chale gaye aur uske liye meri beizzati karne se bhi peeche nahin hate... aur jab woh rishta chala jata tha tum laut ke mere pass hi aate the, rone ke liye... aaoge bhi kyun nahin, tumhare zindagi ki X factor jo tha main... meri feelings ka, mere dil ka to tumhe kuch khabar hi nahin rehta tha Daya... aakhir rehega hi kyun? Tumhe to yakeen tha ki main tumhe chodke kahin jaa nahin sakta... anaath besahara jo tha... tumhare zindagi ki X factor jo tha...

He picked up his things from the table and went towards the door while Daya looked towards him with irritation. Abhijeet stopped and turned towards him with a calm..

Abhijeet: hum dono aaj ke baad kabhi nahin milenge Daya... isliye aaj main ek baat bata deta hoon tumhe yaad rakhna, zindagi mein kabhi bhi jo tumse saccha pyar karta hain use yeh mat bolna ki woh tumhara baki rishton se jalta hain... boho dard hota hain...

He left the restaurant while ignoring the onlookers who were enjoying this unexpected free entertainment with smirks over their face. Daya too shook his head with irritation and returned to his house.

He directly went to his bedroom and threw himself over his bed, hiding his face in his pillow. Though he was angry and irritated like hell, but Abhijeet's hurt face and his strong yet hurtful words were coming in his mind. He knew that though Abhijeet was showing himself strong, but he was hurt indeed... hurt... really hurt! A fine line of tear rolled down by his cheek. He could not take it anymore!

All the incidents happened since morning started replaying in front of his closed eyes. He did not want to think anything right now, but Abhijeet's words were echoing in his ears.

What did he say? He could not maintain balance between his all relationships? He had considered him to be as X factor of his life? Yes, he had... he used to think that Abhijeet would not leave him alone in any circumstances but today he gave him a new angle of view! Had he really did not give him proper concern or respect, which he deserved?

His heart was saying yes while his brain was denying it totally. Was not it he, who used to support Abhijeet whenever he had got trapped in any problem? Abhijeet had hurt him and his team very badly during that Maya case (Abhijeet ka ateet ka raaz series), still he had not left his hand? What did he expect more?

He had trusted him...

He had sent his brother like best friend to deliver the letter to his sweetheart, but he had not. And moreover he lied on his face... not once, for several times. Had not his heart shouted in protest while doing that? It was Abhijeet, who had made his dream castle crash down on ground. And after this how could he expect to be pampered from him? Abhijeet was indeed jealous of Shreya and he really wanted to avenge his insult by this way, he knew. "What you did is absolutely correct", said his brain to him.

But...

What did he say before leaving?...

**Jo tumse saccha pyar karta hain, unse yeh kabhi mat kehna ki woh tumhare dusre rishton se jalta hain... bohot dard hota hain...**

Why did he say that?

The hurt face flashed in front of his eyes. What if he had committed another mistake? He closed his eyes tightly, trying hard to keep the thoughts out of his mind, when a sound startled mind was so disturbed that he could not locate the sound at first. After a few seconds he understood, it was the doorbell.

Slowly and unwillingly, he made her way towards the door. Opening the door, he was left completely stunned. He did not expect this person here, in his wildest imagination. All he could manage to say...

Daya: tum!

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

So who might have come? Why? And what is the reason behind Daya's this type of weird behaviour? What had taken place between him and Abhir? What is Abhir's birth mystery? What will be Abhijeet's reaction and condition after this? Will these two ever reunite? How? Who will take the first step? Or the younger duo's labour will fail after reaching the final step? Stay tuned to know more.

* * *

Next will be after **540** reviews.

Someone will come! Somebody unexpected!

* * *

**Guest**: you almost gave a heart attack after giving the news of dropping mobile phone. Mobile is our lifeline during this period. Please handle with care. Thanks for your review.

**Guest**: I know dear that Abhijeet sir did not deserve a slap. But it was a demand of the plot itself. Thanks for the review.

**Sonu**: which secret dear? Thanks for the review.

**Guest**: which big matter dear? Thanks for the review.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita

* * *

**Author's Note**: Only **Nine** reviews have remained to complete **1310** reviews in **A Drop of Friendship**. Please review friends.


	20. Chapter 20

The visitor remained starring towards him with fixed eyes and then all of a sudden gave a tight slap over his cheek with a chewing...

Visitor: how dare you!

Daya stepped backwards a bit due to the sudden slap. He really had not expected it from his dear guest. He felt as if a hot ball of iron hit him on that cheek. He looked towards the visitor with shocked eyes and just managed to utter...

Daya: Tarika!...

Tarika frowned and stepped towards him with a tough expression plastering over her face and with an angry...

Tarika: tumhari himmat kaise huyi Daya, Abhijeet ke saath aisi bartav karne ka? Tumne use thappad kyun mara?

Daya now stood up straight and faced her with a firm...

Daya: maine jo kiya sahi kiya... usne harkat hi aisa kiya hain... tum janti ho Tarika aaj subah kya hua? Aaj pehli baar Abhir ne mujhse yeh kaha ki agar woh mera saga beta hota to main aisa nahin kehta...

Tarika: kyun? Tumne aisa kya keh diya tha usse?

Daya: kuch khas nahin... woh is saal ki friendship day pe Deepti ke saath celebration karna chahta tha, to maine mana kar diya kyun ki mujhe yeh pasand nahin tha ki woh dono bhi mere aur Abhijeet ke tarah dosti ke rishtein se bandh jaye... to woh barbar zid kar raha tha... isliye maine gusse mein yeh keh diya main use aaj kal bilkul bardash nahin kar pata hoon, woh bohot hi ziddi hota jaa raha hain aaj kal... main tang aa chuka hoon uske aise nakhre se...

Tarika(in shock): kya! Tumne usse... tumne usse aisa kaha Daya? Tum waqai aisa soch rakhte ho Daya? Chee!

Daya now lowered his eyes for the first time he felt guilty on his deed. Again he had let his anger control over his sense and did another blunder. He said in low tone...

Daya: haan kaha... magar mere dil mein aisa kuch bhi nahin tha, maine to bas gusse mein aisa keh diya tha... to Abhir ne waisa keh diya... accha Tarika, tum hi batao, kya main apni bete ko thoda dant bhi nahin sakta? Kya mujhe utna bhi haq nahin hain? Kaisa lagta hain jab apne hi bete se yeh sunna pade ki woh mera saga beta nahin hain isliye main aisa karta hoon? Aur phir maine dil se bhi to nahin bola tha na, gusse mein kaha tha...

Tarika(with a smirk): gussa, yeh hi to tumhare zindagi ka sabse badi kamzori hain Daya... is gusse ke wajah se tumne tumhari zindagi ki bohot kuch khoya hain... magar usse kabhi seekh nahin liya... aur aaj bhi tumne apni dohraya hain... ek baar nahin balki do baar... sach kaha hain Abhijeet ne, tumhe kabhi apni rishton ko mann dena aata hi nahin... aur na hi tum apni dono rishton ki beech balance banaya rakhna aata hain...

Daya(in anger): accha? Ab tum bhi uski bhasha bolne lagi? Mujhe apni rishtein ke beech santulan banana nahin aata? Waqai mein? Kya maine ACP sir ke saath aur Abhijeet ke saath ek saath rishta nahin banaya... aur dono ko mere khilaaf koi shikayat bhi nahin tha... ACP sir se to aaj bhi mera rishta waisa hi hain...

Tarika: accha? Magar Abhijeet ke saath jo rishta tha woh to toot gaya na? Kyun? Sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se hi... us waqt jo bhi hua tha, us mein kahin na kahin tumhare bhi kuch zimmedariyan hain Daya, jo ki tum inkaar nahin kar sakte...

Daya: meri zimmedari thi? Kaise? Maine to bas Abhijeet pe bharosa kiya tha jo ki usne bohot buri tarah tod diya tha... is mein meri kya galti?

Tarika: tumhari galti yahan se shuru nahin hota hain Daya... balki wahan se shuru hota hain jab tumne Abhijeet ko roka tha Shreya ko dantne se... haan main manta hoon ki Shreya ko khudko bachane ke liye Raghu no marna pada, magar yeh bhi mat bhoolna ki Abhijeet ne bohot mehnat kiya tha us tak pahuchne mein jo ki sirf Shreya ke wajah se mitti mein mil gaya tha... aur phir Abhijeet Shreya se senior tha... kya hua agar thoda dant liya to? ACP sir kya kabhi hum mein se kisi ko nahin dante kya? Aur phir jab tumha maloom chala ki Shreya ne Abhijeet ke saath itna bura kiya hain, phir bhi tum chup rahe aur jab Salunkhe sir ne tumhare haathon se use ek mamuli sa sorry ka card bheja tha, tab bhi tum chup the... oh sorry! Chup nahin the, balki yeh kaha ki CID mein kabhi kabhi aisa ho hi jata hain... kyun Daya? Aisa kyun kiya tha tumne? How could you remain such cool? Sach batau na, tab mujhe aisa laga ki tum Daya ho hi nahin, kyun Daya woh tha jisne apna pyar Purbi tak ko chod diya tha sirf isliye kyun ki usne Abhijeet pe ek ilzaam lagayi thi... magar is baar tum chup rahe Daya... kyun ki tumhare aankhon mein Shreya ki pyar ki patti bandhi huyi thi... tum aandhe ho gaye the Daya... haan, main yeh nahin kehta ki apni pyar ke saath khade rehna buri baat hota hain, lekin uski galti pe use saza dena bhi pyar ka hi ek ahem hissa hota hain... aandhe pyar kisi kaam ka nahin hota hain Daya... tumne bhi woh hi galti ki... tumne Shreya ke liye Abhijeet ki dil ko itna chot diya ki woh majboor ho gaya yahan se jane ke liye... main janta hoon ki tum Abhijeet aur Shreya, dono se hi bohot pyar karte the, magar kya mila itna pyar karke? Aaj dekho, dono mein se koi bhi tumhare saath nahin hain... kyun ki tum apne rishton ko sambhalne ki kaabil ho hi nahin... jis insan ko har baar apni galti ka ehsaas itni der se hota hain aur har baar kisi aur se hota hain, use bhagwan ne jaan bujhke hi koi rishta nahin diya... kyun ki apne rishton ko bachake rakhne ke liye dono cheezein hi bohot zaroori hota hain... ek uske musibat mein uske saath khade rehna aur dusra, jab woh koi galti kare, tab use rokna aur saza dena... par mujhe bohot afsos hain yeh kehte huye ki tum apne dono rishton ko sirf isliye bacha nahin paye kyun ki tumne dono ko ek nazar se nahin dekha tha...

Daya remained silent for a while and all of a sudden shouted in anger...

Daya: haan haan sari galti meri hain... yeh hi kehna chahte ho na tum? Bol lo... waise bhi yahan sunne wala to koi hain nahin aur na hi koi rokne wala hain... main to humesha se hi galat hoon na?

Tarika(in calm tone): nahin Daya... galat to kahin na kahin Abhijeet bhi tha... no one in this earth can be cent percent perfect, Abhijeet bhi nahin tha... yeh baat hum thukda nahin sakte...

Daya: haan ab aaya na ut pahad ke neeche? Maine kitna bharosa kiya tha us pe ki mera yaar zaroor Shreya ko woh letter deke aayega, magar usne kya kiya? Mera bharosa tod diya... letter nahin diya woh to alag baat, magar mere munh pe jhooth bolta gaya... ek baar nahin, balki kayi baar...

Tarika: main janti hoon Abhijeet ne yeh theek nahin kiya tumse jhooth bolke, magar kya tumne kabhi yeh socha hain Daya ki use kabhi jhooth bolne ki zaroora hi na padta agar tum use na bhejke khud Shreya se baat karte, use propose karte? Humne tumhe kitni baar kaha tha ki jaao aur Shreya se khud baat karo... Main tumhare dar aur bhavnao ko samajhti hoon magar Daya kisi bhi rishtein bhi kisi teesre ko ghusane ka anjaam kabhi bhi accha nahin hota hain... tum Purbi ko hi dekh lo, jab woh tumhare saath thi tab tum dono khush the magar jaise hi usne Abhijeet ko is rishtein ke beech mein lana chaha, sab kuch ek jhatke mein khatam ho gaya! Daya hume kuch banane mein saalon lag jata hain, phir chahe woh kisi bhi cheez ho ya rishta, magar use todne ke liye ek pal hi kaafi hota hain... aaj tumne Abhir ke saath bhi jo kiya hain woh bilkul bhi theek nahin hain... tum use kuch aur kehke dant dete magar yeh bolne ki kya zaroorat thi ki tum usse tang aa chuke ho? Aise hi do pal ke gusse mein na jane kitne khoobsurat rishtein toot jate hain Daya... main janti hoon ki Abhir ke liye tumhare dil mein aisa kuch bhi nahin hain... tum usse bohot pyar karte ho... isliye hi to tumne use gaud liya tha kyun ki bachpan mein jo chand din ek case ke silsile mein woh tumhare pass tha, tumhe usse lagav ho gaya tha... agar DCP sir tumhe rokte nahin tab hi tum use gaud le lete... main janti hoon Daya ki tum usse kitna pyar karte ho!... magar yeh bhi mat bhoolna Daya ki woh bhi ek insan hain... aur zindagi mein kabhi kabhi maafi mang lena bhi zaroori hota hain... aur kuch na sahi, magar isse saamne wale ko ek ehsaas zaroor ho jata hain ki woh humare zindagi mein kitna khas hain, kitna ahem hain... main janti hoon ki aaj bhi is desh ki mata pitayon ko lagta hain ki agar woh apni bacchon ke saamne apni galti ko man lenge ya usse maafi mangenge to woh chota ho jayenge, magar aisa kuch bhi nahin hota hain... maa baap apni ego pe barkarar rehte hain aur isi beech unke bacche kab unse door chale jate hain yeh unhe maloom bhi nahin padta... aur jab unhe apni galti ka ehsaas hota hain tab sab kuch unke haathon se nikal chuka hota hain... Daya main yeh nahin chahti ki tumhare aur Abhir ke saath bhi aisa hi kuch ho... galti tumhari hain Daya aur ise man lo... tum nahin bhag sakte isse... behtar yeh hi hoga ki tum apni bete se ek baar maafi mang lo... warna agar ek baar haath se kuch chut jata haina, tab use wapas pana bohoy mushkil hota hain... aur maafi mangne se koi chota to nahin ho jata haina Daya? Isliye mere khayal se tumhe maafi mang lena chahiye... Abhir se bhi... (with a pause)... aur Abhijeet se bhi...

Daya(in anger): usse kyun mangu main maafi? Usi ke wajah se hi to yeh sab problems shuru hua hain... agar woh Abhir ko yeh sab nahin batata to yeh sab kuch kabhi hota hi nahin... galti uski hain aur maafi bhi use mangni chahiye, mujhe nahin...

Tarika(in calm tone): Daya tumhare mann mein yeh sawal nahin uth raha hain ki main aaj yahan kaise aayi aur mujhe tumhare aur Abhijeet ke beech mein hua baaton ka bhi kaise malooom chala? Socho Daya... tum to ek CID officer the na?

Daya looked towards her with shock. Gradually the shock of his gaze turned into surprise as he said slowly...

Daya: arey haan Tarika, tumhe yeh sab kaise pata chala? Main Abhijeet se milne jaa raha hoon aur wahan kya kya hua yeh to sirf hum dono ko pata tha... tumhe kaise pata chala? Tumhare aur Abhijeet ke beech mein to koi contact bhi nahin hua...

Tarika(with a smile): tum bhool rahe ho Daya ki aaj tum Abhijeet se milne jaa rahe ho yeh baat tum dono ke alawa bhi mere ek aur dost ko maloom tha... usne hi bualaya tha mujhe...

Daya(in shock): kaun?... (after some moments)... Abhir?

Tarika(in soft tone): haan Daya... kya lagta hain tumhe ki Abhir ko ab tak pata nahin tha ki woh tumhara beta nahin hain aur na hi him dono pati patni the kabhi... aaj tak tumne use yeh hi samjhate aaye ho na ki hum dono pati patni the aur humara divorce hua tha... kyun ki tum usse yeh hi raaz chupana chahte the ki tumne jab use orphanage se adopt kiya tha tab uske liye ek mother's name zaroor tha jis mein maine signature ki thi... isliye aaj tak officially main hi uska maa hoon... yeh sab kuch sach nahin tha Daya... jab woh barah saal ka hua tha tab tumne hume emotionally blackmail karke rok liya use janane se, kanoon todke... magar sach ko kabhi chupaya nahin jaa sakta Daya... ACP sir ne khud use sach bata diya tha... usi saal hi... aur unhone use mana bhi kar diya tumhe kuch batane se... aaj tak Abhir nahin, balki tum ek dhokhe mein jeete aaye ho ki Abhir ko kuch nahin pata nahin... Abhir sab kuch janta hain Daya... (after a pause)... tumhare aur Abhijeet ke rishtein ke bare mein bhi...

Daya(in shock): kya?

Tarika: haan Daya... tum dono ka yahan milna ek ittefaq zaroor hain, magar kal tak tum Abhijeet aur apni bhaichara ko lekar jo sunhera sapna dekh rahe the, uska sabse bada nirmata tumhara apna beta Abhir hain... usi ne aaj mujhe yahan bulaya hain... kyun ki aaj uski duty ke wajah se us restaurant mein nahin jaa paya... isliye main gayi thi wahan... dekhke aa rahi hoon main apni aakhon se sab kuch... kyun kiya tumne yeh sab Daya? Ek baar agar dil ki jagah dimag se kaam liya hota to aaj yeh naubat hi nahin aati... Daya karne se pehle kuch soch to liya hota... zara socho, jab tumne Abhir ko adopt kiya tha tab Abhijeet yahan nahin tha aur na hi humne use yeh bataya... in fact batane ki mauka kahan mila? Hum to usse mile bhi nahin... ab tum hi batao ki use kaise is sach mein bare mein maloom padega? Tum use galat samjhe Daya... woh bekasoor hain...

She stopped as Daya looked up towards her, his eyes were red and puffy, tears dried on his cheeks. He had no energy left... Not even to cry! He himself had not noticed when his vision had gone blurred and tears had overflowed them. Whatever happened with him since morning, was not it enough for a day? He could not take it anymore! His nerves had given up already! His voice chocked up as he spoke up...

Daya: kya faida hua mujhse yeh raaz chipake rakhke Tarika? Tum logo ne soch liya ki main yeh bardash nahin kar paunga ki mera beta mujhse apni paida hone ko leke koi sawal uthaye ya agar woh mujhe chodke chala gaya to main woh barbaad nahin kar paunga... itna kuch soch liya tum sabne magar ek baar bhi mujhse poochna zaroori nahin samjha... haan main manta hoon tha main galat, mujhe apni rishton ko sambhalke rakhne ki kabiliyat nahin tha... magar main itna bhi kamzor to nahin tha ki ek bacche ki kuch sawalon ka jawab na de paun... main darta tha us waqt ki agar main use yeh bataun ki tum meri khud ki aulad nahin ho to woh bhi mujhe apna nahin payega... magar tum logo ne to bata hi diya tha na use woh sach? Abhir ne maan bhi liya tha... phir mujhse kyun chupaya ki woh janta hain sab kuch?

He sat down on a sofa with a thud and said in moist and helpless tone...

Daya: khair aaj jo kuch bhi hua uske liye main bas apni kismat ke alawa kisi ko bhi blame nahin kar sakta... magar mujhe ek sawal ka jawab do Tarika... ab kyun? Ab kyun tumne mujhse ehsaas karwaya yeh sach ki us waqt jo bhu hua tha uske liye sirf waqt aur halat nahin, balki main bhi zimmedar tha... tum to pehle se hi janti thi na sab kuch? Ab tak yeh ehsaas kyun nahin karwayi tum mujhe? Maine to akela jeena seekh liya tha na? Mere is akeli zindagi mein gham tha, dard tha magar koi bada guilt to nahin tha na... mujhe aaj tak yeh hi lagta tha ki tab jo kuch bhi hua ki uske peeche sirf waqt aur halat hi zimmedar tha... haan tumne mujhe us sach se zaroor waakif karwayi thi ki Abhijeet ne mujhse jhooth kyun bola tha... isliye hi maine aaj tak apne aapko maaf nahin kiya hain... magar tumne mujhe tab yeh kyun nahin kaha tha ki sirf meri gussa hi nahin balki meri khamoshi bhi is sab ke peeche zimmedar tha? Maloom hain tumhe, maine apni puri zindagi yeh hi sochke beeta diya hain ki main ek aise insan ko apnaya tha jo kabhi mera tha hi nahin aur isi wajah se hi woh mujhse door chala gaya... par aaj mujhe lag raha hain ki maine usko door nahin bheja balki apni haathon se gala ghotke mar dala tha... mujhe aaj tak ek ghamand tha apni kabiliyat pe ki jab kabhi main koi rishta nibhata hoon, apni dil se nibhata hoon... uske sahare hi jeeta aaya hoon aaj tak sar uthake... lekin aaj tumne mujhe yeh sochne pe majboor kar diya hain ki kya waqai main kisi rishtein ki kabil hoon? Kya ACP sir aur Salunkhe sir ne mujhe us waqt jo kuch bhi samjhaye the, woh galat tha? Sirf mere dil rakhne ke liye mujhse tassali di waqt aur halat ko zimmedar batake?... (in helpless tone)... tumne mujhe sach se wakeef kyun karwayi Tarika? Woh bhi tab jab maine use humesha keiye kho diya?

Tarika: nahin Daya... ab bhi der nahin hua hain... ek baar pehle bhi tum dono ka rishta sirf isliye toot gaya tha ki tum dono hi humesha se apni dil ki awaaz ko chup karate aaye ho... tum dono pehle bhi dost the... bhai the aur aaj bhi ho... sirf kuch fasla hi to aaya hain...

Daya: sirf kuch fasla nahin Tarika... bohot door ho chuke hain hum...

Tarika: nahin Daya... itni dooriyan to har rishtein mein aata hain... agar door nahin gaye to pass lautke nahin aa pata hain koi... aur agar pass lautke aane ki zid hi na ho to rishta kaisa?

Daya: phir bhi... 19 saalon ka fasla? Nahin Tarika... aisa to duniya mein kisi ne nahin dekha...

Tarika(in calm tone): duniya mein to dost bohot hote hain Daya... magar kya iske pehle kisi ne aisi dosti dekhi hain jiske khatir ek dost saamne aakar woh goli apni seene mein le le jo uske taraf nahin balki uski dost ke taraf aa rahi thi? Aur duniye ne kya aisi bhi dosti dekhi hain jiske khatir ek dost apni career aur reputation bhi dawn pe laga de apni dost ki begunaahi saabit karne ke liye? Nahin Daya... shayad duniya ne aisi dosti kabhi nahin dekhi hogi... magar tum dono yeh sab karke dikhaya tha... tum dono ki rishtein ko duniya ke nazariya se dekhne ka koi matlab hi nahin hota hain Daya... is rishtein ka koi formaf naam bhi to nahin hain... kya tum log sirf dost ho? Nahin, kyun ki aaj kal dosti bhi itna selfless nahin hota hain ki ek ki khushi mein dusra usse bhi zyada khush ho ya ek ko bachane ke liye dusra jaan bhi dene ke kiye taiyar baitha ho... (**A\N**: bad luck of mine! I have never witnessed such in my life)... kya tum log bhai ho? Nahin, kyun ki aaj kal to jaidad ke liye ek bhai bhi apni sage bhai ka qatal karne se peeche nahin hatta... tum log isse kayi zyada upar ho Daya... itna hi khas aur anokhi hain tum dono ka rishta... to iske saamne aane wali musibatein bhi khas hogi is mein kya shaq Daya? Tum Abhijeet ko abhi ke abhi call karo aur baat karo usse... jis khamoshi ke wajah se tum dono alag huye use ek baar phir se apni rishton pe bhari padne mat do...

Daya: nahin Tarika, iske baad bhi main kaise...

Tarika: Daya tum dono ke beech job hi kuch hua hai, woh kisi ki galati nahin, galatfehmi ke wajah se hua hain! Aur yeh galatfehmi dur karna bohot zaroori hain, tum dono ke liye... Ek dusre ko galat samajh ke, humesha aapne dil ki awaaz ko chup karate aaye ho tum dono... Bas, ab aur nahin! Aage jo faisla lena hain, so lena hain, lekin abhi ke liye, baat karo usse... keh do jo kahna chahti ho! Agar naraz ho, to narazgi jatao, gussa aa raha hai to nikalo aapna gussa, lekin baat karo... Zindegi sab ko dusra mauka nahin deti Daya, lekin tum dono ko de rahi hain! Ise mat gawao! Phir, tum dono jo bhi faisla lo, woh tumhara niji mamla hoga, magar is waqt tumko meri baat manna hi hoga...

Daya looked towards him and nodded gently. He took out his mobile and dialled Abhijeet's number.

* * *

On the other hand, Abhijeet was staring at the sky, sitting in the loneliest corner of the sea beach. He witnessed the sunset, sitting here today. In front of his eyes, the last ray of light was wiping away, and now darkness was taking its place. "It is symbolic", he thought. Till today, there was a little ray of light in the sky of his life, though he was not fully aware of it, which was completely lost now.

But…

The sky was not absolutely dark! The stars were opening their eyes one by one, and the moon would also be there soon! The entire beach would be even more beautiful with the light like melting-silver.

He smiled ruefully. That would not happen in his life! Right now, all he could see that the path of his life was lost in a dark, cold desert. He could not see the end of the path! He was feeling so very tired!

After coming out from the restaurant, he was feeling completely numb. Each and every word from her made so deep scar in his heart, that he was not able to feel anything, not even the pain! After some time, in this lonely place, his mind was bit calm, and his ability to think was back. It was not good for him, though. It only brought back the feeling of pain, shame and humiliation, which was eating him up alive!

He closed his eyes, resting his back on a rock. Only if a tool was invented, to delete memories from human-mind! Or a time-machine, to go back at past! He would never let any of the events happen!

Though the place was lonely, and no one was about to come there, it was not far from the crowded area of the city. Somewhere, someone was playing a radio; the distant sound of the song was coming to him.

**Hirna... Samajh Bujh Ban Charna**

**Hirna...****Samajh Bujh Ban Charna **

**Hirna...**

**Hirna...**

**Samajh Bujh Ban Charna**

**Hirna...**

**Hirna...**

Was Daya, the only one, responsible for everything? No! Though his broken heart wanted to blame him right now, but deep down in his mind, he knew that's not true! Whatever happened in his life, he had his own responsibility for that. He shook his head with a simple genuine thought as...

Abhijeet: na woh kabhi mera tha, na main kabhi uska ban paya...

**Ek Ban Charna Duje Ban Charna**

He did not notice the piece of cloud at the corner of the sky. It was growing now, changing the colour of the sky. He was startled by a sudden blow of cold wind, made him shiver.

**Tije Ban Pag Nahin Dharna**

That moment never came to his… their life, but it could! They could fight the entire world, just to be together!

The entire world, but not themselves!

Neither of them could come out of the shell they made around themselves, out of fear, out of insecurity! Only if some words were spoken, some feelings were expressed, everything could be different today!

**Tije Ban Mein Panch Paardhi**

He sighed. The moments were gone, and gone forever! That time would never come back.

Yes, even after everything, he was still too close to his heart, too close! He did not want to think of her, but could not stop himself! All he could do, was to hate himself for being so weak! No one would. He would not even try to make things better, for sure, and he did not find it important anymore. It's over now. Finally. Completely.

**Un Ke Nazar Nahin Padna**

He closed his eyes and let a tear roll down over his cheek. He wound never come to him now, to hug him and to support him. He lost him, again. And this time, forever!

**Panch Hirana Pachis Hirni**

Life had taught him to live alone, in a young age. In past 19 years, he learned to live without him. The destiny had played a cruel prank with him by bringing him back his life, but he would not be defeated.

**Toye Mar Tero Mas Bikawe**

He wanted him to leave him alone. Fine!

He would leave. He would leave for the sake of him.

**Tere Khal Ka Karenge Bichona**

But he must be happy.

And… he?

He would not be alone.

**Hirna... Samajh Bujh Ban Charna**

There was at least one person, who would never leave his side. The one person, who would hold his hand, till his death. The one person, would never betray him... it's none other than his daughter! His Deepti!...

**Samajh Bujh Ban Charna **

Just the thought, gave him great sooth.

Some water droplets fell over his head, and soon it started raining softly.

**Hirna...**

He closed his eyes and lifted his face up to the sky. He let the rain wash away the pain. After a long time, he felt relaxed. In the rain, in the cool breeze.

**Hirna...**

He took a deep breath, in the beautiful aroma of wet sand, moss and other things near the sea. At that moment, he felt a touch. He recognized it, even with closed eyes. An ever known, loving, soothing touch. He smiled and turned his face towards back but really got stunned after seeing the person standing behind him! He could not expect that person here, in his wildest imagination also! That also now, in this hour!

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So who might have come to visit Abhijeet? Will Daya and Abhijeet meet again? Is it Daya who has come to visit him? Will everything get alright again? Will Abhijeet forgive Daya? Will they again reunite? What will be the reaction of Abhir and Deepti? Will Abhijeet forget everything and forgive Daya? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

**Guest**: I love to give twists dear. If there will be no twists and turns, what is the use of writing story? Dear, I totally agree with your opinion. I am a die heart Abhijeet fan, so I too feel bad whenever he gets insulted but none utters anything in front of him except some stupid terms like sorry and misunderstanding. I had seen that Abhijeet sir forgives them as they were like his family where these thing exists, but I do not support this. In a family, none blames anyone without any reason and if they did that, they always says sorry immediately whenever the misunderstanding gets clear and not only they say sorry, but shows in their acts even they they are really guilty for their deeds. But in CID, nothing happens such. In 99% cases, they did not say even a sorry too. And I do not support this. Don't worry, I will never let Abhijeet sir forgive Daya sir so easily. Thanks for your huge review.

**Guest**: exactly! Things will be not so easy for Daya now. Thanks for the big review.

**Guest**: sure dear! I will try to give a happy ending. Thanks for the review.

**Abhijeet Girl**: and I hate that type of drama. If you hurt someone as a part of drama even, then you must say sorry to him. But nothing like this was shown. Thanks for your review. Missed you.

**Sonu**: okay let's see what will happen next! Thanks for the review.

* * *

Next will be after **570** reviews.

Goosebumps will appear.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita

* * *

**A\N:** Only **ten** reviews have remained to complete **1340** reviews in **A Drop of Friendship**. Please review friends. That story will end soon. I will bring new story soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**WARNING**: in this chapter, readers may find the attitude of Abhijeet as rude and selfish. But the experiences and alone struggles of long nineteen years had changed him a lot. Please keep it in mind.

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING….

Abhijeet remained starring towards the man silently for some moments and then said in surprised tone….

Abhijeet: aap?

Man: kya hua? Pehchana nahin?

Abhijeet managed to display a small smile over his lips with extreme difficulty as his heart was still bleeding profusely. Then he managed to say...

Abhijeet: kaisi baat kar rahe hain aap **ACP sir**? Main aapko na pehchanu yeh kabhi ho sakta hain kya?

ACP sir sat down beside him and looked directly towards his face with a soft yet firm...

ACP sir: haan mujhe maloom hain ki tumne mujhe kabhi nahin bhoola... main aaj bhi yaad hoon tumhe ek patthar dil wala insan ke roop mein jiske liye apni duty hi sab kuch hain, haina?

He waited for an answer but Abhijeet did not reply. His heart was still paining very badly and he was still trying to overcome the painful memories which he had gone through this noon. ACP sir said in soft tone...

ACP sir: par ab to main retire ho chuka hoon... ab na hi main CID Mumbai ka ACP hoon aur na hi tum mere koi junior... kya hum ab man to man baat kar sakte hain?

Abhijeet(in straight tone): kyun aaye hain aap yahan?

ACP sir: Abhijeet woh... woh mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi..

Abhijeet's whole body got stiffened with the single sentence and he spoke up in hard tone...

Abhijeet: kya Daya ne aapno kaha yahan aane ke liye?

ACP sir remained starring towards him for some moments and then said in soft tone...

ACP sir: nahin Abhijeet... haan, tumhare ghar ka address zaroor mujhe Daya ne hi diya tha... main wahan gaya to pata chala ki wahan koi nahin hain... isliye hi main yahan chala aaya... kyun ki mujhe maloom tha ki is shahar mein ek tumhara ghar aur is sea shore ke alawa tumhare liye koi jane ki jagah nahin hain... kyun ki hum mein se kisi ka ghar to tum aaoge nahin... haina?... Daya ko to pata bhi nahin hain ki main yahan aaya hoon...

He stopped for a while and then noticed his expressions along with waiting for any reply. But as he got no reply, he smiled a bit and said...

ACP sir: aur tum jante ho Abhijeet ki main kabhi jhooth nahin bolta... mujhe jhooth se shakht nafrat hain...

Abhijeet felt a bit embarrassed due to this and he immediately said...

Abhijeet: nahin sir... kaisi baatein kar rahe hain aap? Mera woh matlab nahin tha... bataiye na, kya kehna tha aapko?

ACP sir: woh mujhe... accha mujhe yeh batao ki Daya ne tumse kuch kaha hain?

Abhijeet: kis bare mein?

ACP sir: Daya ne mujhse kaha tha use aaj tumse kuch zaroori baat karni hain... uski zindagi ke bare mein... to abhi tak kuch kaha nahin kya?

Abhijeet looked towards him with straight gaze and said in straight tone...

Abhijeet: woh hi to main bhi pooch raha hoon sir... kis bare mein baat karni thi usko?

ACP sir sighed. A clever game was played between him and his ex right hand which was understood by both, now it must be ended. It was clear from Abhijeet's attitude that he was understanding the topic, which he had come to speak about, but was not showing.

ACP sir: apni zindegi ke bare mein. Usne kaha ki use ek faisla leni hai, jo agar usne saalon pahle liya hota, toh aaj kahin sari zindegiyan kuch aur hoti... Par use lagta hain ki, aaj bhi us galati ko sudhara jaa sakta hain! Isliye hi...

Abhijeet took some deep breaths to control his emotions and then said in cold hard tone...

Abhijeet: waqai sir? Mujhe to maloom hi nahin tha... sir, yeh zindagi hain... asli zindagi... koi film ka shooting nahin jahan retake karke apni galtiyan sudhara jaa sakta hain... jo galti saalon pehle hua tha, woh ab sudhara nahin jaa sakta... aur phir, jab kisi kadi ko judna ho na sir, uski dono hisson ko hi aage badna padta hain... sirf ek hisse ki aage badne se kuch bhi nahin hota... har waqt main hi kyun aage badhu?

ACP sir: Abhijeet, tum shayad bhool rahe ho ki koi bhu rishtein ka khot hota hain uski beech aa aa jane wali deewar, aur jante ho Abhijeet woh deewar kisse banta hain? Woh banta hain yunh choti choti misunderstanding, ego aur chupi ki inton (bricks) se... waqt rehte hi us deewar ko gira dena bohot zaroori hota hain beta... (Abhijeet looked towards him with raised eyebrows)... isliye hi main kehta hoon ko abhi bhi der mat nahin hua hain... waqt rehte hi sab samet lo, warna sab kuch kab ret ki tarah tumhare haathon se phisal jayega tumhe pata bhi nahin chalega...

He stopped for a while and waited for Abhijeet's reply but he did not het any. So he said in soft tone...

ACP sir: tum bohot samajhdar ho Abhijeet... aur mujhe yakeen hain ki tum kuch galat kar hi nahin sakte... mujhe tum par pura bharosa hain...

Abhijeet starred towards him in stunned silence. Was it all real or was he dreaming? Yes, it was his dream to hear these words from his mouth, when he was a bright, young CID senior inspector... but now? Now when it came true, it appeared to him as a big, cruel joke! He could not be happy, but all he could feel was a raw, helpless anger! He blinked back the bitter tears which were forming in his eyes, and said in a cold tone...

Abhijeet: kya yeh hi woh zaroori baat thi, jo aap mujhe batanewale the?

ACP sir: haan woh actually...

Abhijeet stood up from the sand with a jerk and shouted in anger... or in pain?

Abhijeet: aap hosh mein to haina sir? Aap ne abhi abhi khud kaha ki aap jhooth nahin bolte... to phir yeh kya tha sir? Aap to yaha Daya ka hi wakalat karne hi aaye na? Arey haan, main to bhool hi gaya tha... aap to humesha se hi Daya ka hi wakalat karte aaye hain, phir chahe woh kitna bhi galat kyun nahin ho... aur main to humesha se hi aapke nazar ke guneehgaar hi rehta aaya hoon... jab bhi mujh par koi ilzaam lagta tha tab aap kya kehte the? Abhijeet mujhe tumse yeh umeed nahin tha ya phir mujhe kya maloom Abhijeet ki khoon tumne kiya ya nahin? Mujhse kis tarah pesh aate the? Aur jab Daya par ilzaam lagta tha tab to aisa kuch nahin hota tha... tah aap shaq zaroor karte the magar bura bartav nahin, aur na hi aap utna shakhti se pesh aate the... yeh bhedbhav kyun sir? Hum dono to ek hi post pe the na? Aur example doon?... jab Daya ko marne ka ilzaam mere sar pe dala gaya tha, tab aapko to sab kuch maloom tha na ki yeh sab kaun kar raha hain aur kyun? Lekin mujhe kitna beizzati sehni padi thi yaad hain aapko? Salunkhe sir ne kya kya kaha tha yaad haina aapko? Aur Shreya ne? Lekin aap kisi se kuch nahin kaha, balki chup chap maza lete gaye... aur ulta mujhe hi pooch tach karte rahe? Kyun haan? Jab bhi kisi se mat bhed hota tha to aap mujhe hi order dete the ki jaao jake maafi mango... sabke saamne mujhe daantte the bina mere izzat ki parwa kiye... bureau mein aapke baad sabse senior main tha, magar utna izzat mujhe kabhi nahin mila jiska main haqdar tha... aapki usi chupi ke wajah se mujhe utna beizzati sehni padi thi us baar... (in moist tone)... kuch to bolte sir aap... kam se kam chup rehne hi ke liye bol dete Salunkhe sir ko... suspension ki dhamki hi de dete aap Shreya ko... ya phir thoda daant hi dete... kam se kam main utna akela to nahin ho jata tab...

Abhijeet stopped as the drop of warm tears had crossed the boundaries of his both eyes and was falling down. He wiped them away slowly and then uttered...

Abhijeet: aapne mujhe kabhi insan samjha hi nahin sir... aap mujhe ek aisi robot samajhte the jiske seene ke andar dil aur dil mein koi bhavna ho nahin sakta... aapko to sirf aapki duty ki padi thi... haan, ab aap kahenge ki main aur Daya ne bhi to DCP Chitrolle ke saath aapki ghar ki tallashi li thi... woh humara duty tha... lekin sir, raat ke andhere mein kisi ki ghar ki tallaahi lena aur din ke ujale mein bhare cafe se apne hi junior ke haathon arrest hone ke beech kitna farq hain yeh shayad aapko kabhi maloom hi nahin padega... kyun ki aapke liye to main kabhi ek guneehgaar ke siwa kuch hoon hi nahin... beemar halat mein bhi nahin... yaad hain aapko, ki jab mujh pe ek aurat ki qatal ka ilzaam tha aur meri yaaddash chali gayi thi tab bhi aap apni puri CID team ki mere peeche laga di thi (**A\N**: Abhijeet Khatre mein series)... aap se aur umeed bhi kya kiya jaa sakta hain... jaaiye aap yahan se... apne Daya ke pass hi jaaiye... woh hi to accha haina? Main apne zindagi ki itni saal akele kata hain... aage bhi kat lunga... meri chinta mat kijiye... aur please... (folding his hands in front of him)... please mere jale pe namak mat chirkaiye... mujhe mere haal par chod dijiye sir please...

ACP sir kept starring towards him with fixed gaze during this. When Abhijeet stopped, he stood up and went to him. Abhijeet was standing aside, starring towards the dark blue black sky with moist eyes. He put his hand on his shoulder and said in calm tone...

ACP sir: ho gaya tumhara?... (Abhijeet did not reply, ACP sir continued in calm tone)... tum yeh mat sochna Abhijeet ki in sab baaton se tumse naraz hoke tumhe yahan akele chodke chala jaunga... tum keh chuke ho tumhe jo kehna tha... ab meri baat suno... aao... yahan baitho...

He grabbed his arm and they both settled on a rock. Abhijeet did not face ACP sir, not due to anger or complaints against him, but due to hurt... hurt due to Daya's behaviour. Only one experience was enough for him for a single day. He had got betrayed after trusting one of his old relatives, he did not want to be betrayed again... though it was seemed as he being a ruthless or selfish person, but he could not think anything else at that moment!

ACP sir secured Abhijeet's cold hand in his warm hands and then said in a soft tone...

ACP sir: main janta hoon Abhijeet ki tumhare dil mein mere khilaaf bohot sare shikayatein hain... aur woh hona bhi chahiye... main manta hoon yeh baat... zindagi ki aakhri mod pe aake aaj mujhe ehsaas hain ki maine kya khoya hain aur kya paya hain... kash waqt rehte main un galtiyan sudhar leta to shayad main aaj apni Nakul ke saath hota, uske naam ke orphanage ke bacchon ke saath nahin... lekin kya karu main? Mera kismat hi kuch aisa hain...

Abhijeet now turned his gaze towards him and said in calm tone...

Abhijeet: kismat ko kasoorwar mat thehraiye sir... hum apni kismat apni haathon se likh sakte hain yeh shayad aap ne hi mujhe seekhaya tha...

ACP sir: haan shayad... lekin zindagi ne badhti umar ke saath saath kuch anokhi tajurbe ke sahare mujhe seekha hi diya ki zindagi mein kuch halat aise bhi hote hain, jahan hum insan kuch nahin kar sakte... tab hume humari kismat ki faisle ka haq kismat ke haathon chod dena hi behtar hain...

Abhijeet(in tired tone): kya aap mujhe yahan samjhane aaye hain?

ACP sir(with a soft smile): nahin Abhijeet... zindagi to tumhare hain... faisla bhi tumhara hi hona chahiye... mujhe iske beech bolne ka koi haq to nahin hain... main bas tumhe kuch dene aaya hoon...

Abhijeet(in confused tone): mujhe? Woh kya sir?

ACP sir smiled a bit and then took out an old envelope from the inner pocket of his coat. He forwarded it to Abhijeet with a soothing...

ACP sir: yeh lo tumhari amanat... kaafi saalon se pada hain mere pass... maine kabhi sapne mein bhi nahin socha tha ki mujhe tumhe yeh dene ka mauka milega magar zindagi ne mujhe woh mauka de diya to main ise gawana nahin chahta...

Abhijeet did not reply to him but opened the old envelope with extreme care as if he was handling the most precious diamond in his hands. He did not know why, but his hands were trembling!

The envelope contained a very old brownish folded papers, a letter addressed to him. He took it out and put away the envelope on the rock while unfolding the paper with extreme care. He checked the date, it was a week later of his resignation! It was a letter which was long nineteen years old! He held the letter as firmly as he could and asked...

Abhijeet: yeh to bohot purani letter hain sir? Mujhe kisne likha? Aur yeh aapke pass kahan se aaya?

ACP sir did not reply him but kept starring towards him with fixed and firm gaze. Here, Abhijeet could easily hear his own heart beats! His heart was dancing in his ribcage while he felt millions of butterflies were flying in his abdomen. His forehead had turned sweaty and his hands were trembling! For the first time in his life, he was feeling such nervous to read something! He held the letter as firmly he could and started to read it as...

_Abhi,_

_Aaj pehli baar tumhe koi chitthi likhne baitha hoon boss, warna humari baatein to munh se batake karne ki bhi zaroorat nahin tha kabhi... hum dono ek dusre ke dil ko jitna aur jaise jante the, utna aur waise to hum khud ke dil ko bhi jan nahin paye... magar ab hum dono is tarah bichad gaye hain jaise ki ab kabhi zindagi bhar nahin mil payenge... sahi bhi hain... maine jo kuch bhi kiya hain uske baad khud bhagwan bhi mera chehra dekhna pasand nahin karega... main bhool gaya tha ki tum to ek insan ho..._

_Pata hain Abhi, main bhool hi gaya tha itne saalon mein ki tum ek insan ho... waqai mein... main jhooth nahin keh raha hoon Abhi sach... tum mere liye, mere zindagi mein kisi farishtein se kuch kam nahin the... maine soch liya tha ki tum har baar ki tarah is baar bhi mere sare badtamizi ko maaf karoge... magar main bhool gaya tha ki tum bhi ek insan ho, tumhe bhi dard hota hain... main tumse nafrat nahin karta Abhi... main kabhi tumse nafrat kar hi nahin sakta boss... tum to mere Abhi ho na... mera boss! Mera bhai! Mera sab kuch!... lekin us din jo kuch bhi hua main uske liye bohot zyada sorry hoon yaar... mujhe maloom hain ki main chahe jitni baar maafi mangu woh kam hain, magar phir bhi sorry yaar... dil se sorry aur dimag se bhi sorry! Tum wapas aa jao na yaar please!_

_Boss kyun chale gaye tum haan? Mana ki main galat tha, magar tum mujhe saza dete na? Chod kar chale kyun gaye? strong ban gaya hoon main... ab to aa jaao... duty bhi karta hoon theek se... file works bhi sara kar leta hoon... ab to aa jaao..._

_Tumhe pata hain aaj maine itna kaam kiya ki lunch tak karne ka mauka nahin mila... tum hote to jabardasti bhej dete mujhe lunch pe... Haina?... bahut bhukh bhi lagi hain aa jaao na tum ek baar apne haath se khila do... ab main koi zid nahin karunga, mein sara kaam bhi khud karunga bas tum..._

_ABHI MAR RAHA HOON MAIN AA JAAO TUM!... PLEASE AA JAAO!_

_Daya_

Abhijeet could see that it was written "tumhara Daya" at first, but then he changed his mind and wrote on 'Daya' only.

Slowly, the letter dropped from his trembling hands, but he did not notice! He did not notice when his vision was blurred and tears came flooding out! Whatever had happened since morning, was not enough for a day? He could not take anymore! His nerves had almost gave up!

It took great effort to gain control over himself, and he spoke in a heavy voice after fixing his eyes on ACP sir's face...

Abhijeet: yeh letter… yeh aapke paas kahan se aaya sir?"l

ACP sir: yeh letter mujhe Daya ne diya tha 19 saal pehle... usne yeh letter tumhe likha tha isi umeed se ki jis din tum mil jaoge main tumhe de doon... lekin tum to tab kahin mile hi nahin hume... lekin uske char saal baad jab mile tab halat kuch aise tha ki main tumhe yeh dekh nahin paya... woh khud dene se dar raha tha...

Abhijeet: woh sab kuch hone ke baad bhi do mahine ruka tha main sir... tab kyun nahin aaya aap mein se koi bhi?

ACP sir: hum isliye mil nahin paye Abhijeet kyun ki humare pass utna himmat bacha nahin tha ki hum tumhara saamna kare... humari galtiyon ki jo ehsaas tumhare parivar ne hume diya tha, usse bahar aane ke liye hume thoda waqt ki zaroorat thi...

Abhijeet: aur kitna waqt sir? Puri zindagi bhi kam hain kya?

ACP sir(with a sigh): main samajhta hoon ki tumhare dil mein is waqt...

Abhijeet: nahin sir... aap phir se ek baar jhooth bol rahe hain... is duniya ka sabse bada jhooth yeh hi hain ki main tumhare dard ko samajhta hoon... aur aap yeh jo letter leke mere pass aaye haina, yeh mere dil ko thodi der ke liye pighlaya zaroor tha, magar aaj usne mere saath jo kuch bhi kiya hain, uske liye yeh chitthi kaafi nahin hain sir... main use is baar itni asaani se maaf nahin kar sakta sir... pata hain usne aaj kya kiya hain? Usne aaj mujhe bhari restaurant mein sabke saamne thappad mara hain aur woh bhi ek behuda ilzaam ke wajah se...

ACP sir(in shock): kya! Par kyun?

Abhijeet took a deep sigh and narrated all the incidents happened in the restaurant with him. ACP sir listened him with patience while Abhijeet completed his story with...

Abhijeet: ab aap hi mujhe bataiye ki meri kya galti thi? Har baar bina dusro ki galti ki saza mujhe milti aayi hain... kyun sir?

ACP sir remained starring towards him for some moments and said in soft tone...

ACP sir: aaj bhale hi tumhari galti na ho Abhijeet, lekin 19 saal pehle jo hua tha us mein thodi galti tumhari bhi thi...

Abhijeet(in anger): mujhe pata tha ki aap yeh hi kehne wale hain... kyun ki aapke nazar mein to humesha main hi galat hoon...

ACP sir: nahin Abhijeet... humesha nahin... lekin us baar galat tum bhi the... mana ki Daya ki galti zyada thi magar tumhara bhi galti tha... dekho Abhijeet, agar us waqt tum Daya ko sab kuch sach sach bata dete to shayad yeh sab hota hi nahin tha... aur yeh hi tumhare sabse badi galti thi ki tumne Daya se jhooth kaha... woh bhi uske aankhon mein aankhein dalke...

Abhijeet: maine use sach bataya tha sir... maine use bataya tha ki Shreya ne Siddharth ko haan keh diya hain... lekin uska chehra dekhke mujhe yeh laga ki woh yeh sach bardash nahin kar payega... isliye hi maine baat ko tal diya aur kaha ki maine to mazak kiya tha...

ACP sir: yeh hi to tumhari galti thi Abhijeet... sach pata lagne se Daya ko dukh zaroor hota magar tab tum hote na uske saath? Sambhal lete use... magar tumhare ek jhooth ne to use akele kar diya... aur woh letter wali jhooth bolne ki koi zaroorat tha, yeh mujhe nahin lagta hain Abhijeet... agar tumhari koi majboori tha to tum yeh keh dete ki tumne woh letter nahin diya kyun ki tum woh nahin de paye... itna keh dete to Daya tumse kuch nahin kehta... Abhijeet, Daya isliye naraz nahin tha kyun ki tumne woh letter Shreya ko nahin diya, balki isliye tha kyun ki uski bhai ne uska bharosa toda tha... uski do pal ki khushiyon ke liye itne saalon ka vishwas aur bharosa todke bikhad diya... main yeh nahin keh raha hoon ki tumhara irada galat tha... tumhara irada galat nahin tha yeh hum sab jante hain, in fact Daya bhi janta hain... aur hum yeh bhi jante hain ki tumhara dil bhi bohot bada hain... isliye hi tumne us plan ke waqt jo kuch bhi hua uske baad bhi Daya ko Shreya se milwana chaha... tumhare jagah koi aur hota to shayad hi aisa karta... tumne humesha Daya ki khushiyan chaha hain magar tumhare ek jhooth ne sab kuch khatam kar diya...

Abhijeet remained sitting there silently, while playing with the small quantity of sand, present on the rock absentmindedly. There was a strong turmoil rising inside his heart and he was thinking something and finally spoke up as...

Abhijeet: chaliye man liya ki galti meri thi... lekin mujhe ek baat bataiye, kya yeh galti kaafi tha sab juniors ke saamne beizzat hone ke liye? Woh humari personal problem thi magar uske baad usne mujhe humari juniors ke saamne bhi neecha dikhane mein koi kasar nahin choda... main usse baatein karne jata to munh pher leta... main jahan jata woh wahan se chala jata tha... aisa kyun? Yahan tak ki woh humari tooti dosti ko leke sabke saamne ki comments kiya karta tha... aisa kyun?

ACP sir(in soft tone): Abhijeet, woh bas Daya ka narazgi tha... aur kuch nahin... woh bas apna gussa dikhana chahta tha tumhe... lekin dil se woh tab bhu tumhari parwa karta karta tha... aur yeh baat tum bhi jante ho...

Abhijeet: nahin sir... mujhe nahin lagta aisa... agar use meri zara si bhi parwa hoti to woh mujhe bureau meim is tarah zalil nahin karta... ghar bhi to bula sakta tha... mere ghar bhi aa sakta tha... lekin usne aisa kuch nahin kiya... aapko maloom hain, Purvi tab wahin thi... sun rahi thi sab kuch... aapko pata hain mujhe kaisa lag raha tha jab maine use wahan dekha tha? Lekin usne aisa kuch nahin socha...

ACP sir: woh sirf Daya ki nasamjhi thi Abhijeet... us pagal ne aisa deeply kuch socha hi nahin... usne bina soche samjhe hi apni gussa nikal diya tum pe... tum to jante ho na ki uska bachpana gaya nahin tha tab tak... kya karta woh bhi? Bachpan mein kisi se pyar nahin mila aur tab tum the to tum par apna haq samajhke...

Abhijeet again stood up in anger and said in chewing tone...

Abhijeet: aap chale jaaiye yahan se... aap dawa zaroor kar rahe hain ki aapko meri dard bantna hain magar tarafdari aap usi ki kiye jaa rahe hain... Daya baccha hain, Daya pagal hain, nasamajh hain wagera wagera... shayad aap yeh bhool rahe hain ki woh tab CID Mumbai ke senior inspector tha... use woh post waise hi nahin mila tha... sab kuch samajhta tha woh... jaan bujhke kiya tha waisa... bachpan mein pyar nahin mila iska matlab yeh nahin hain jab chaho jise chaho insult kar de...

ACP sir(in calm tone): Abhijeet tum abhi bhi mujhe galat samajh rahe ho... gusse ko mann se nikalke zara thande dimag se socho... Daya kyun karega waisa? Woh to tumse kitna pyar...

Abhijeet: nahin... nahin karta tha woh mujhse pyar... tab bhi nahin karta tha aur ab bhi nahin karta hain... use bas tab ek sahare ki zaroorat tha jiska kirdar maine nibhaya tha aur jaise hi use koi aur mil gaya woh mujhe bhool gaya...

ACP sir: Abhijeet! Kya bol rahe ho soch samajhke bolo... kahin aisa na ho ki tumhe apne hi labz pe zindagi bhar afsos karna pade... kya tumhe waqai lagta hain ki Daya waisa kar sakta hain?

Abhijeet: haan lag hain... kitni baar... kitni baar maine usse kaha tha ki jaao jake Shreya se baat karo, use propose karo... lekin nahin, jab bhi woh uske saamne jata tha tab pata nahin kyun zuban mein tala lagake baith jata tha! Itna sharam aur darr hain jiske mann mein use to pyar karne ka koi haq hi nahin hain...

ACP sir(in anger): chup raho tum! Bilkul chup! Tum Daya ke past ke bare mein acche se jante ho aur uske nature ke bare mein bhi... woh tumhari tarah nahin hain ki apni senior ke saamne hi flirt karne lag jata...

Abhijeet(with a sarcastic smile): dekha! Aap abhi bhi usi ka paksh le rahe hain... aur usse to meri tulna na hi kare aap... kam se kam mere andar himmat to tha ki main apni pyar ko yeh samjha saku ki mere dil mein uske liye kuch hain... kyun ki hum jis umar mein tab the, tab hum mein itni maturity zaroor thi ki itna samajh sake ki mera partner mujhe ghutne pe baithke anguthi deke I Love You kehke propose kare... woh pyar hain ya kuch aur yeh mujhe maloom nahin hain magar main itna zaroor janta tha ki aisi rishtein ka The End hona hi accha hain jis mein jis mein apni pyar ko apni dil ki baat batane ke liye bhi ek third party ke zaroorat pade... itni ego, itni rejection ka dar jahan hain wahan pyar nahin kiya jata sir... woh to ek din tootna hi tha... aur is baat ke liye main kabhi bhi khud ko zimmedar nahin mana... lekin Daya zaroor mujhe hi zimmedar manta hain... and I don't care about it! Woh jo sochna chahe soch sakta hain magar mera usse koi lena dena nahin hain...

ACP sir became conscious about the surroundings. He was here to solve the matter between Daya and Abhijeet, but right now Abhijeet was so upset that he might say something, which could ruin everything forever! No, he must be stopped.

He also stood up from the rock and went beside Abhijeet, who was standing aside with a firm face yet with moist eyes. He put his hand over his shoulder and said in soft tone...

ACP sir: main samajh raha hoon Abhijeet ki is waqt tumhare dil mein bohot gehra chot laga hain... aur tumhe dard bhi bohot hain... lekin ek baat sach sach batao, kya yeh dard us dard se kam nahin hain jise tumne itne saalon se apni zindagi ka hissa banake rakhe ho? Main janta hoon ki tum dono hi ek dusre ke bina kabhi khush nahin reh sakte...

Abhijeet(cut him immediately): nahin sir... main khush tha... bohot khush tha...

ACP sir(with a smile): tum apne aap se jhooth bol rahe ho Abhijeet... tum khush zaroor the magar bohot khush nahin the... woh khushiyan to tumhe bas ek ehsaas hi dilwa sakti hain... Daya ke saath hone ma ehsaas... zara apne dil se poocho, kya peechle ek mahine se jitna khush tum ho, kya isse pehle in 19 saalon mein kabhi huye ho?

Abhijeet closed his eyes for sometimes, thinking something. Finally he opened his eyes and said in tired tone...

Abhijeet: nahin tha sir...

ACP sir(with a soft smile): zara socho aisa kyun? Kyun ki in ek mahine mein tumhare zindagi ek badalav aaya hain... tum ek baar phir Daya se mile ho aur uske saath zindagi beetane ki sapne dekh rahe ho... Yeh galat nahin hain Abhijeet... sapne dekhne ka haq sabko hain... aur use pure karna ka haq bhi hain... aur main janta hoon ki Daya bhi yeh sapne sajaye baitha hua hain... to tum dono ki bhalai isi mein hain ki tum Daya ko bas ek mauka do...

Abhijeet looked towards him tiredly and said with a sad smile...

Abhijeet; aur kitne mauke doon sir? Har baar mauka hi to dete aaya hoon... jab Purbi wale case mein maine usse rishta toda tha, tab socha tha ki ab dono zindagiyan bichad jayenge... lekin usne aise hi... bilkul aise hi aaya mere pass aur bas ek mauka manga... aur maine de bhi diya... kyun ki usne mere liye apni pyar tak ka qurbani de diya... maloom hain aapko, mujhe na us waqt do ehsaas ek saath hua tha... ek to yeh ki main kisi ke liye itna keemti hoon ki usne mere liye apna pyar tak ko qurban kar diya... aur dusra yeh ki mujhe bohot guilty feel ho raha tha ki mere wajah se uske saath aisa hua... maine use diya tha dusra mauka... magar aaj uska anjaam dekhiye... aaj usne mujhse yeh saaf saaf keh diya ki main uska sabse bada dushman hoon aur meri wajah se hi usne do baar apna pyar khoya hain... (with sad smile)... accha hua ki sab kuch saaf ho gaya... (clearing his own eyes)... ab na hi main usse milunga aur na hi woh mujhse... waise bhi mera yahan kuch chand din hi bache huye hain... hum yahan do mahine ke liye aaye the aur us mein se to challis din chala hi gaya hain... bas ikkis din aur... main kat lunga sir mujhe adat hain...

ACP sir: hmmmmmmm... tum ek baar phir se woh hi galti daurhane jaa rahe ho Abhijeet jo tumne 19 saal pehle kiya tha... halat se bhag jane ki galti... main janta hoon ki tum is waqt Daya se roothe huye ho... aur main bhi yeh hi kahunga ki Daya ko yeh nahin karna chahiye tha... manta hoon main ki woh aaj bhi ek emotional idiot hain... dil se sochta hain dimag se nahin...

Abhijeet looked towards him tiredly and said in low tired tone...

Abhijeet: ab aap mujhse kya chahte hain sir? Kya aap yeh hi chahte hain ki main Daya se maafi mangu? Woh bhi bina kisi galti ke? To main aapko bata deta hoon ki yeh mumkin nahin hain... har baar main pehle kadam nahin badhaunga... agar isliye aap mujhe egoistic kahenge to mujhe koi farq nahin padta...

ACP sir: Abhijeet main sirf tum dono ki dosti ki kadi ko ek baar phir se jodna chahta hoon... main janta hoon ki yeh jo kuch bhi chal raha hain isse tum dono mein se koi bhu khush nahin hain... apne aap ko dhoka de rahe ho tum dono hi... isliye hi ek dusre ke liye nahin balki khud ke liye hi tum mein se kisi ko pehla kadam badhana hoga...

Abhijeet(in stubborn tone): to woh kyun nahin badha raha hain pehla kadam? Har baar main hi kyun? Aap hi ne kaha hain kuch der pehle ki is baar galti meri nahin balki Daya ki hain... main khudko itna bhi sasta nahin samajhta hoon ki itna beizzat hone ke baad bhi khud hi uske pass jaun! Itne saalon ke tajurbe ne mujhe itna seekh to zaroor diya hain ki agar zyada bhalai dikhane jaao to log use kamzori samajh lete hain aur usi jagah par bar bar war karte hain... main bhale hi baki ki zindagi akele beeta loon magar uske pass nahin jaunga.

ACP sir: Abhijeet ab tum bhi woh hi galti kar rahe ho jo Daya aur Shreya ne kiya tha... saamne wala pehle kyun nahin kehta itna ego jis rishtein mein hain us rishtein ka The End hona hi behtar hain, yeh hi kaha tha na tumne?

Abhijeet(in helpless tone): main kya karu sir mujhe kuch samajh mein nahin aa raha hain? Sir, main bhi yeh hi chahta hoon ki mera aur Daya ka rishta phir se pehle jaisa ho jaye... lekin main aaj jo hua use bhi nahin bhool pa raha hoon... Daya ne mujhe... mujhe bhare restaurant mein thappad mara! Woh bhi sabke saamne! Main nahin jaunga uske pass... kabhi nahin jaunga...

His voice did not contain any anger but contained simple hurt and pain. Those deep brown eyes where overflowing and his lips were a little swelled. An uncontrollable sob was conquering his words which had jerking his body. ACP sir too chose to be silent as he did not know what to aay next. All of a sudden a voice came from behind them as...

Voice: kahin jane ki zaroorat nahin hain kisi ko bhi!

Abhijeet and ACP sir turned behind and saw a figure standing there. They looked carefully towards the shadowy figure standing there and a shocked whisper came out from his mouth as...

Abhijeet: Tum!

END OF THE CHAPTER

**So who might have come there? Why? Is it Daya or Tarika? If so then how do they know about this location? What will happen next? Will duo come face to face? If so, what will happen then? Will Abhijeet forgive Daya? Will duo ever reunite? Stay tuned to know more.**

* * *

Next will be after **600** reviews

It will be the most important and most thrilling chapter of this story. Only two chapters have left more.

* * *

**Guest**: Dear, I obviously needed more time to type this long chapter. So sorry for the late. Thanks for the review.

**Rasha**: hey dear welcome back. I missed you. Yes I know you are right but they had remained separated since a long time. Now both of them has reached in the last lap of their life, where they badly need each other. Thanks for your review. By the way, I have planned a story exactly that type which you love to read.

**Guest**: don't say sorry dear. I always enjoy your long detailed reviews. Thanks for the review.

**Guest**: sorry to say dear but I did not understand what you said. Actually my intelligence level is a bit low. Please clear your opinion. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita

* * *

**A\N**: only **four** reviews have left to complete **1365** reviews in **A Drop of Friendship**. Are not you excited to read the most thrilling chapter of that story? Please review friends.


	22. Chapter 22

A slender figure came out from the darkness with a sweet smile playing over the pair of lips. She was a lady of almost 50 today, clad in a black saree with a small bun made on her head by her curly hairs. Abhijeet looked towards in shock and said in shocked tone...

Abhijeet: Tarika tum yahan?

Tarika: haan main...

Abhijeet looked towards her for sometimes and then said in a sarcastic voice...

Abhijeet: oh... to ab tum aayi ho? Bhej diya ek aur wakeel usne...

Tarika(with a soft smile): jee Abhijeet sir... lekin sirf wakeel hi nahin client khud bhi aaye hain... isi liye hi main keh rahi thi ki kisi ko bhi kahin jane ki zaroorat nahin hain... zara dekho idhar...

Abhijeet followed her gaze and was astound to see him. Though he was looking downward and their eyes could not meet, but Abhijeet could tell what he was going through. He was looking completely broken!

Abhijeet starred towards him in utter disbelief. He could not think in his wildest dream that Daya would come here to find him! He came back to reality, only when ACP sir almost pulled him near him.

Both stayed silent, still not looking at each other. Both the onlookers waited for a few seconds, then ACP sir glared to both of them and said in an ordering tone...

ACP sir: hum car mein intezaar kar rahe hain. Tum dono ko jo bhi baat karni hain, gussa karna hain, chillana hain, sab khatam karke hi lautna! Aaj ke baad, aur koi misunderstanding nahin chahiye mujhe mere dono beton ki beech...

Saying that, he left from there. Tarika too threw a similar gaze towards them and followed her senior in rapid pace.

Once again, Daya and Abhijeet were face to face, alone! The tension could be cut by knife. Both had a lot of things to say, but neither of them was ready to break the awkward silence. They could listen to their own heartbeats very easily as both the hearts were dancing in the ribcages present in both of the chest. Finally Abhijeet was the first to break the ice. He asked in icy cold hard tone...

Abhijeet: tum yahan kyun aaye ho?

**Dil ibaadat kar raha hain**

Daya looked up towards him with hurt eyes. Was this the only question which could have come now, at this moment? When he had come here with Tarika, he was guilty and scared for him. But now, he was overwhelmed with such an emotion, which he did not has a name to give on. He really could not think that what had Abhijeet really thought about him after today's incident? He managed to utter after biting his lips a bit...

Daya: tumhe sorry bolne aaya tha...

Abhijeet(in sarcastic tone): kyun? Aisa kya ho gaya ki tumhe mujhse sorry kehna pad jaye?

Daya: mujhe meri galti ka ehsaas hain... mujhe mere guest ke saath aisa bartav nahin karna chahiye tha... so I am really very sorry...

Now it was Abhijeet's turn to look up with hurt eyes. Just that? He was feeling guilty of his actions, only because he was a 'guest' for him, whom he had invited for a lunch? He just said in cold tone...

Abhijeet: no it's alright. Waise galti mera hi tha... bina kuch soche samjhe aur na hi tumhare dil ko jane mujhe aise umeed nahin lagana chahiye tha... mere mann ko to tum kabhi bhi samajh hi nahin paye... aaj kaunsa samajh lete?

**Dhadkane meri sun**

He felt bad immediately after saying that. He knew he sounded a bit harsh, but he did not mean to be rude. But after the incident at restaurant on this noon, it was his hurt ego who was talking. Daya looked towards him with hurt and said in low tone...

Daya: huh! Tumne kabhi samajhane ki koshish bhi to nahin kiya na?

**Tujhko main kar loon haasil**

He immediately stopped at that point after realizing what he said but it was enough for Abhijeet already! He grabbed him by his shoulders and shouted in anger...

Abhijeet: maine koshish nahin kiya? Maine? Jitna koshish maine kiya tha na, utna aur koi nahin karta... agar tum andha ho ya nasamajh ho, to is mein meri kya galti?

Daya starred towards him in shock! He had never expected Abhijeet to react like that! Abhijeet continued in anger...

Abhijeet: kitni baar... kitni baar maine tumhe bataya hain ki Daya jaao jake Shreya se khule aam baat karo... bata do use apni dil ki baat directly... lekin nahin... tumne kya kiya? Har baar, mujhe aage kar diya... jaise ki kaam tumhara nahin balki mera ho...

**Lagi hain yeh hi dhun**

Daya: haan kiya maine waisa... kyun ki main tumhe apna sabse accha dost, apna bhai samajhta tha... mujhe laga tha ki har baar ki tarah is baar bhi tum meri madad kar doge... mujhe kya maloom tha ki waisa ho jayega? Tum jante the na mere ateet ke bare mein? Baar baar pyar mein dhoka hi mila hain mujhe... to dar gaya tha main us baar bhi... kya kasoor tha mera?

Abhijeet: kisi bhi rishtein mein kisi teesre insan ko ghusana samajhdari nahin hota hain Daya... tum mujhe blame karte ho ki main baar baar tum aur tumhare pyar ke beech mein aa jata tha, lekin Daya mujhe to us baar shamil bhi tumne hi kiya tha...

**Jindagi ki shakh se loon**

Daya: dosti todne ki baat tumhare munh se pehli baar aaya tha Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: really Daya? Main tumhe yaad dila doon ki tumne hi pehli baar kaha tha ki us sawal ka jawab ka asar seedha tumhari aane wali zindagi par padega aur humari dosti par bhi... iska aur kya matlab nikalu main?

**Kuch haseen pal main chun**

Daya: maine woh nahin kaha tha Abhijeet... tumne hi uska woh matlab nikala tha...

Abhijeet: tumne mujhe roka tha sochne se? Uske baad tumhara bartav yeh hi saabit karta hain ki main sahi tha...

**Tujhko main kar loon haasil**

Daya: main sirf tumse naraz tha Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: mujhe aisa laga to nahin tha Daya... pehli baar bhi to hum ek dusre se naraz huye the na... par tumne mera izzat karna nahin bhula tha kabhi... lekin us baar tumne mujhe juniors ke saamne beizzat karne se bhi peeche nahin hate... woh kyun?

**Lagi hain yeh hi dhun**

Daya: mujhe bas apni narazgi dikhana tha... kya tumhe mera is haq se bhi aitraaz tha?

Abhijeet: haan haan kyun nahin? Sabko sab kuch karne ka haq tha siwaye mere... tumhari narazgi se mujhe koi aitraaz nahin tha Daya... mujhe aitraaz tha tumhare narazgi dikhane ki tarike se... tum mujhse ghar par bhi baatein kar sakte the... ya phir juniors ke saamne us tarah ki baatein to na karte!... maloom hain tumhe ki humare peeth peeche sab is baat lekar tarah tarah ki baatein karte the... un sab ki aankhon mein mere liye sympathy hota tha Daya... aur yeh main kabhi bardash nahin kar sakta tha... usse mujhe humiliation feel hota tha...

**Jo bhi jitne pal jiu**

Daya: to kyun mujhe bhi apne us feeling ka ehsaas nahin hone diya? Laga dete na na do thappad sabke saamne aur keh dete na ki Daya bas kar... itni si baat ko lekar itna bawal machane ki kya zaroorat hain?

Abhijeet: accha? Pehli baat to yeh hain ki tab woh baat tumhare liye itni si baat nahin tha... woh tumhare liye tab humari dosti se bhi badi tha...

**Unhe tere sang jiu**

Daya: nahin tha... mere liye kuch bhi tumse badhkar nahin tha tab... kyun ki tum mere zindagi ka ek behad keemti rishta the, ho aur rahoge bhi...

**Jo bhi kal ho ab mera**

Abhijeet: accha? Sach mein? Chalo maan liya! Ek baat batao Daya, agar main tab waisa keh deta to kya maan jate tum? Utni asaani se? Maine us waqt kayi baar socha tha ki tumhare pass jaun aur sach mein waisa kar doon magar yeh sochke ruk gaya ki ab to shayad tumhe mera tum par haq jatana bhi napasand ho...

**Use tere sang jiu**

Daya(in tired tone): tum ek baar kehke to dekhte Abhi...

This one line made both silent for a while. Both felt that ever existing storm in both hearts was reducing it's speed. The ever known "Abhi" from his brother's mouth was providing Abhijeet an unnamed sooth inside his heart which made him take breaths normally and peacefully after long. He felt that the ever present wound in his heart was losing it's volume!... and the heavy burden of guilt too was losing it's heaviness. He was feeling so much light!

**Jo bhi saansein main bharu**

On the other hand, Daya too was seemed to be undergoing through similar type of feeling. He was feeling that he was again able to breath so freely after so long period! He felt as if he had got his freedom back after spending years in black dark dungeon of guilt and pain. He was feeling so relaxed! He was having a feeling of an extreme peace in his heart. He too was feeling so much light! He continued his words, but now in calm tone...

Daya: Abhi... main isliye naraz nahin tha yaar ki tumne Shreya ko woh letter nahin diya... balki isliye tha kyun ki tumne mera bharosa toda tha... yaar bharosa kiya tha maine tum par... baat us chitthi ki nahin thi... magar tumne mere munh par, mere aankhon mein aankhein dalke jhooth bologe yeh maine socha bhi nahin tha kabhi...

**Unhe tere sang bharu**

Abhijeet who was standing with closed eyes now opened his eyes, realization dawned on him... one more guilt lurked inside his heart. He slowly looked up towards Daya's face and asked...

Abhijeet: tum isliye naraz the kyun ki main tumse jhooth kaha tha?

**Chahe jo ho raasta**

Daya too looked towards his face and he could easily read the underlying question as had not you chosen your love over our friendship? He nodded positively with a soft...

Daya: main dukhi tha Abhijeet ki ek baar phir se mere haathon se sab kuch chut gaya...

**Use tere sang chalu**

He walked away a bit and said in lost tone...

Daya: uss din bhi mein yeahi baitha tha... isi beach mein... Shreya se baat hui... aur pata chala ki ek bar phir... aur duniya bhar ka sara gussa apne taqdeer ka har sikwa tum pe nikal diya... kyun? Kyun ki kahin na kahin mujhe pata tha mein jitna bhi badtameezi karu tum maaf karoge... bhul gaya tha ki har cheez ki ek limit hoti hain... tum sach kehte ho Abhijeet, tab maine tumhe apne liye taken for granted hi samajh liya tha... mujhe yeh hi lagne laga tha ki tum to mere zindagi ka woh hissa ho jo kabhi mujhse door ho hi nahin sakta... main jaisa bhi hoon, jo bhi hoon tumhara hoon... isliye mere dimag mein yeh baat kabhi nahin aaya ki hum dono chahe kitna bhi acche dost kyun na hoon, magar sabse pehle do alag insan zaroor hain... tumhara bhi apna ek alag dil hain jis mein kuch bhavnaye hain, alag sapne hain aur alag zarooratein bhi hain... isliye hi main shayad waisa kar baitha...

**Mujhko de tu mit jaane**

He turned towards Abhijeet, who was looking towards him with pain and said...

Daya: mujhe us pal aisa laga tha jaise sab cheen gaya... par tab to maine kuch khoya hi nahin tha... jo mera tha hi nahin, jo mere liye bana hi nahin tha use kaise kho sakta tha... magar uske baad khoya maine... jo mera tha... sirf mera... mera sab kuch...

**Ab khud se dil mil jaane**

Abhijeet now came towards him and slightly put his hand over his shoulder with a moist...

Abhijeet: Daya jante ho, us waqt mujhe sabse zyada bura kya laga tha? Woh nahin ki tumne mujhe sunaya... balki yeh baat ki tumne mujhe sabke saamne jaleel ki... main jahan aata tha tum wahan se chale jate the... mujhse theek se baat tak nahin karte the... mujhe woh bilkul accha nahin lagta tha... yaar, tab tum hi to mere zindagi ki ek lauta rishta the... jab woh hi mere saath aisa karne lage to mujhe sach mein bohot bura laga... warna to jo kuch bhi Shreya ne ya phir ACP sir ne mere saath us plan ke dauran kiye the na, use to main kab ka accept kar chuka tha... tumhare liye un logo ka pyar aur fiqar samajhke...

**Lamhe yeh phir na aane**

Daya remained starring towards his face for sometimes. He was looking so innocent and cute now. Abhijeet too looked towards him and said in low tone...

Abhijeet: magar tumne bhi to unhe kuch nahin kaha na? Pata hain mujhe bohot dukh hua tha us waqt... kisi ne bhi mere baatin ka yakeen nahin kiya tha... main manta hoon ki plan tha lekin woh wab mujhe bardash nahin hua tha...pehle to meri baat kisi ne nahin mani upar se itna insult... kya kuch nahin suna maine? Woh sab kya kam tha jo tum bhi sunane lage the?

**Inko tu na de jaane**

Daya remained starring towards him for some more minutes and then suddenly said...

Daya: Boss kya hum yeh sab kuch bhool nahin sakte?

**Tu mujh pe khud ko de luta**

Abhijeet looked up towards his face with a jerk as he had never expected such a thing from Daya's mouth. He saw that Daya too was looking towards him with calm face while saying in calm tone...

Daya: yeh sab sikwa, gila, gussa, narazgi ka hisab khatam nahin kar sakte? Yeh nahin keh sakte ki chalo yeh sab kuch khatam karke ek baar phir se sab kuch nayi tarike se shuru karte hain? Kuch pal hi sahi magar zindagi to abhi bhi baki haina? Kab tak un peechli galtiyon ko pakadke baithe rahenge?

**Tujhe tujhse tod loon**

Abhijeet(in shock): Daya!...

Daya: kyun bhag rahe hain hum ek dusre se? Khud se? Sach sach batao mujhe Abhijeet, kya yahan se jane ke baad ek din ke liye bhi tum puri tarah khush reh paye ho? Jawab nahin hoga Abhijeet... main janta hoon...

**Kahin khud se jod loon**

Abhijeet: kyun nahin rahuga main khush? Wahan mera apna parivar tha... main bohot khush tha un logo ke saath...

Daya: khush zaroor rahe honge... magar bohot khush nahin... kyun ki tumhare dil ki kisi kone mein zaroor mere yaadon ke saath yeh baat bhi chupi hogi ki main tumhara intezaar kar raha hoon... itna yakeen to mujhe hain hi...

**Meri jismo jaan pe aa**

Abhijeet averted his gaze and moved away from Daya with a hesitant...

Abhijeet: aisi koi baat nahin hain... tum galat soch rahe ho...

**Teri khushbu odh loon**

Daya went to him and made him face him while grabbing him from his shoulders with a firm...

Daya: accha? To phir nazre kyun chupa rahe ho?

He waited for some moments, with the hope of getting a reply from the other one but Abhijeet did not reply. He again said in firm tone...

Daya: woh isliye Abhijeet ki chahe tumhara dimag is sach ko andekha hi kyun na kar de, magar tumhara dil zaroor janta hain ki us waqt jo kuch bhi hua tha us mein tumhari bhi galti thi...

**Jo bhi saansein main bharu**

Abhijeet(in irritated tone): galti tumhari thi Daya...

Daya: kyun? Meri galti thi to tumhara kya? Tum Tarika ko Shreya ke ghar mein jo hua woh bata sakte the magar mujhe nahin, aisa kyun?

**Unhe tere sang bharu**

Abhijeet(in irritated tone): woh isliye Daya kyun ki uncle ne mujhe mana kiye the ki main Shreya se ya tumse is baat ki zikar na karu... main ek pita ko kaise mana kar sakta tha Daya?

Daya: chalo maan liya... lekin tumne mujhse jhooth kyun kaha tha Abhijeet? Tum yeh keh sakte the na ki tumne woh letter isliye nahin diya kyun ki tum nahin de paye... tumhari majboori thi kuch...

**Chahe jo ho raasta**

Abhijeet: maine yeh hi kaha tha...

Daya: haan lekin jhooth ke baad... ek imarat ko todne ke baad uske pattharon se kuch nahin hota hain Abhijeet... tum aate mere pass aur yeh kehte main woh letter nahin diya kyun ki main nahin de paya... mujhe samjhate to kya main samajh nahin jata? Usse pehle kabhi yeh hua tha ki Abhijeet kuch kehna chahe aur Daya woh na samajh paye?

**Use tere sang chalu**

Abhijeet: main bas tumhe dukh nahin dena chahta tha Daya... maine koi galat irade se nahin kaha tha jhooth...

Daya: main janta hoon ki tumne kuch galat irade se nahin kaha tha jhooth... lekin Abhijeet, kya meri do pal ki khushi humare itne saalon ki bharosa ya vishwas se badhkar ho gaya tha tumhare liye? Kya main tumhe itna kamzor lagta tha ki us baat se tootke bikhad jata?

**Dil ibaadat kar raha hain**

Abhijeet: toote to the hi Daya... yahan seashore mein aake akele baarish mein bheegna... kya tha woh? Pyar na milne ki dukh... us waqt tum ek CID officer nahin balki ek romantic fool lag rahe the... tum har baar Shreya ke liye aisi stand lete the jaise ki tum dono ko ek dusre ke siwaye duniya mein koi hain hi nahin... main Shreya se as senior kuch samjhane gaya tha... lekin tumne to baat ko kisi aur disha mein hi mod di... main yeh baar us din nahin bol paya tha... lekin aaj bolta hoon... agar Shreya ke jagah Purvi ya koi aur hota to tum uske liye itna stand kabhi nahin lete... tum uske liye sabke saamne mujhse lada tha... woh bhi jab main galat nahin tha tab... pyar kisi ko utna andha kar deta hain yeh baat mujhe tabhi ehsaas hua... jis pyar ke khatir tum humara professional aur personal life ka antar bhool sakte ho, uske na milne par tum kya kar baithoge iska andaaza mujhe nahin tha Daya, isi liye bola tha jhooth...

Daya: itna kamzor! Itna kamzor samajh liya tumne mujhe Abhijeet? 17 saalon ki rishtein ke baad itna pehchaan paye the tum mujhe? Vishwas agar maine tum par nahin kiya, to tum kaunsa mujh par vishwas kiye the Abhijeet? Phir saza sirf mere hisse mein kyun Abhijeet? Apni 17 saal ki dosti pe to ungli hum dono ne hi uthaya tha na?

**Dhadkane meri sun**

Abhijeet: Daya tum...

Daya: nahin Abhijeet... aaj mujhe bolne do... 19 saal se yeh gham aur yeh guilt mere andar bhara hua hain... mujhe maloom hain ki us waqt jo kuch bhi hua tha woh galat tha... mujhe tumhare liye stand lena chahiye tha... jo ki main nahin kar paya... main manta hoon ki mujhe awaaz uthana chahiye tha... aur main yeh bhi manta hoon ki mujhe tumhare saath bureau mein waisi bartav nahin karni chahiye thi... lekin Abhijeet kya yeh wajah kaafi tha mujhe chodke jane ke liye?

Abhijeet grabbed him from his shoulders tightly due to anger. His eyes were red, due to both tears and anger and his hairs were messy. He jerked him strongly and then shouted in anger... or in pain?

Abhijeet: kaafi nahin tha? Nahin tha kaafi? Tumhe waqai lagta hain aisa? Sach kahu Daya, main us waqt khud ko jitna besahara samajh raha tha utna to mujhe us gadi ki dikki mein bhi mehsoos nahin hua tha... tum pass the mere... magar main tumhe miss kar raha tha... mujhe tumhari zaroorat tha... lekin tum nahin aaye... mujhe aisa lag raha tha jaise ki tum mere Daya ho hi nahin... tum kisi bhi angle se bhi woh Daya nahin lag rahe the tab jo mera resignation dene ke baad parking lot tak jake mujhe rokne ki koshish kiya tha... tumhare bartav dekhke lag raha tha jaise ki main tumhari zindagi ki ek useless saaman hoon jiski ab tumhe koi zaroorat hi nahin rahi... tumhe jawab chahiye tha na ki utna sab kuch hone ke baad bhi main yahan tumhare pass kyun nahin aaya? Woh isliye ki tumhare us waqt ka bartab mere dil mein ek kaante ki tarah chubta raha... mujhe aisa lagne laga tha jaise ki tum tumhare zindagi mein khush ho aur us mein mere liye koi jagah hi nahin bachi... tumhe meri koi zaroorat hi nahin hain... to kis haq se aata main?

**Tujhko main kar loon haasil**

Daya(with a sad smile): main meri puri career mein tumse aur ACP sir se yeh sunta raha ki Daya dimag se socho... dil se nahin... lekin aaj mujhe tumhare liye bohot dukh ho raha hain Abhijeet... tumne zindagi bhar humesha dimag se sochte rahe... badle mein kya mila tumhe? Tanhai? Dard? Takleef? Aur kuch? Nahin... kash tumne us waqt ek baar apni dil se soch liya hota... ya phir tumhare dil mein mere liye jo jagah tha woh ab nahin raha?

Abhijeet: baat woh nahin hain Daya... Main janta tha ki mere saath jo kuch bhi hua tha, uske baad puri duniya mein koi mera saath de, koi mujhe sahara de, to woh tum ho... tum bohot acche ho... lekin main woh nahin le sakta tha... Jin aakhon mein kabhi apne liye dosti ka apnapan dekhne ki adat tha, un aankhon mein ehsaan kaise dekh sakta tha main? Mujhe to har pal yeh hi lagta, ki main tumhare achhai ka faida utha raha hoon? Isiliye main ne yeh faisla kiya, ki main tum mein se kisi se bhi kabhi nahin milunga... Jee lungi tum logo yaadon ke sahare... Sirf woh hi to tha mere paas, jo mujhse koi nahin cheen sakta tha... Lekin... mujhe kya maloom tha ki tumne meri zaroorat hain bhi ya nahin?

**Lagi hain yeh hi dhun**

He stopped, tried to blink back the tears, which were rolling down his cheeks, but failed. He was feeling a little problem in breathing, due to the sudden outburst.

Daya kept staring, in total loss of words. For the first time he could feel exactly what he went through, because of his being so cold and reactionless. Suddenly, everything seemed to be unreal to him. The world around them was fading away in front of his eyes, and suddenly he found himself back to the evening of 19 years ago... in the CID bureau! Yes there was Abhijeet, the bright young, handsome CID senior inspector. Those deep brown eyes were starring towards him, with full of hurt. But he was unable to read them.

**Baahon mein de bas jaane**

Same persons, same situation. What he needed to do? Apologize? Not enough. Words are never enough. That day, he committed a mistake, that was proved to be a disaster. He would not repeat that. Never.

Slowly he lifted his arms and pulled Abhijeet closer and before Abhijeet could understand what was going on exactly, he found himself in between the ever shooting shell of his brother, he felt Daya's face was getting buried in his shoulder.

**Seene mein de chup jaane**

The next couples of minutes were just like dream, probably the loveliest one. At first Abhijeet was hard and cold, but then he could suppress his emotions and surrendered himself in front of his brother. He hugged him back and rested his head on Daya's shoulder.

He felt his anger melting away. The touch of his brother, his best buddy was so warm that was easily breaking down the cold icy armour he had clad himself in since all these years.

**Tujh bin main jaun toh kahan**

None of them had noticed the exact moment when the drizzle had begun, but now they were feeling it. The small drops of rain were washing away all the pain, anger and complaints from both the soul. They both were getting wet, but none of them showed up any interest to break apart. Why should they do so? After all, they had make up all the pain and sufferings of long 19 years!

**Tujhse hain mujhko paane**

They felt that during that short period of time, the earth stopped both rotating and revolving. Not a single soul were existing in this planter except themselves... they, the long lost brothers.

**Yaadon ke woh najraane**

Finally, they had to separate from the tightest bone crashing hug for the need of air. Daya looked towards Abhijeet's face which contained his evergreen most charming smile which he had lost 19 years ago. He too smiled back towards him as the little bit anxiety which was present in his heart till now, now got vanished with the sight of that smile.

**Ek jin pe haq ho bas mera**

He embraced him again but now softly and whispered in his ears as...

Daya: to ab malooom pad gaya na tumhe?

**Teri yaadon mein rahu**

Resting his face on his brother's shoulder, Abhijeet only nodded. Daya smiled in extreme satisfaction while Abhijeet asked him...

Abhijeet: aur tumhe?

**Tere khwabon mein jagu**

In response, Daya separated and smiled sweetly. It said a lot of things to his buddy, which even the words could not say.

**Mujhe dhunde jab koi**

They needed each other... always had... always would.

**Teri aankhon mein milu**

And now, both realized it again!

**Jo bhi saansein main bharu unhe tere sang bharu...**

**Chahe jo ho raasta use tere sang chalu...**

**Dil ibaadat kar raha hain, dhadkane meri sun...**

**Tujhko main kar loon haasil lagi hain yeh hi dhun...**

* * *

Two days later of this lovely incident, a man entered his dark house after a spending a hectic and switched on the lights. He fetched a glass of water for himself and drank it in one go to calm down the fire of anger present in his heart. His eyes were burning in rage. He threw away the glass, which broke into several pieces after landing on the floor, and shouted in anger...

Man: yeh jo kuch bhi ho raha hain theek nahin ho raha hain... Daya aur Abhijeet ne aise kaise dosti kar liya? Nahin... main aisa hone nahin dunga... kabhi bhi nahin...

END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**So who is this new villain? What conspiracy will he plan to separate duo? Why is he opposing this? Will he succeed in his plan? Will duo get separated again? Stay tuned to know more**

* * *

Next will be after **625** reviews.

It will be the last chapter.

* * *

**Guest**: seriously, you made me laugh whole hearted. Your review is so funny. I am cheap? Okay I admit it. You told that I don't know any word about love. Okay I admit it too. But let me know from which university, you have completed Masters Degree on love? I mean to say at present I am doing graduation on English Literature from Calcutta University, so what about yours? I felt that you know many things about love, so I am just asking.

**Dhithi**: I noticed that you have risen many questions. And the answers of those questions are already provided by **Abhinidhi** in my review section in the very previous chapter. Please have a look. Thanks for the review.

**Abhinidhi**: thank you so much for the detailed and long review. And I am cent percent agreed with each and every words of your reviews. Thank you so much for understanding me and for being in my side. Thanks.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita

* * *

**A\N**: Only seven reviews have remained to complete 1405 reviews in A Drop of Friendship. Please review friends. It is going to be the last chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a bright evening with the atmosphere full of enjoyment and merry making. Most of the old and present members of the CID Mumbai team had gathered into the banquet hall of a grand five star hotel of Mumbai. The host of the party i.e. Daya, clad in a top to bottom black formal suit, was seemed to be sauntering in the hall with glass of drinks in his hand. He seemed to be tensed.

Seeing him so tensed, ACP sir came out from the crowd and put his hand over his shoulder with a soft...

ACP sir: kya hua? Itni tension mein kyun lag rahe ho?

Daya: kuch khas nahin... bas aise hi...

ACP sir: kuch to zaroor hain... agar to tum nahin batana chahte ho to theek hain... accha to yeh batao, tumhari family mein se kisi ko nahin bulaya?

Daya smiled sadly and said in a silent yet heavy tone...

Daya: bulaya tha na... magar aaya koi nahin... kya kar sakte hain? Unke saath to mera koi khas rishta bhi nahin bacha... bas ek format relationship hi to hain... isliye maine kuch zyada expect bhi nahin kiya tha... kyun ki main janta hoon ki mujhe is rishtein se khalipan ke siwa kuch nahin milega...

ACP sir could sense the deep pain lying underneath those simple words, but he did not know why. He waited him to speak up something more which he did as...

Daya: aap aur Salunkhe sir pehle is sab ke khilaaf the... lekin is beech jo kuch bhi hua us mein ahar aap mere saath na hote to shayad... shayad hi yeh din meri zindagi mein aata kabhi... aapke saath mera yeh jo rishta hain, aapko maloom hain kya is rishtein ka naam? Nahin sir... humara to koi khoon ka rishta bhi nahin hain... magar sir, aap mere zindagi mein kya hain, yeh to koi khoon ki rishta nahin hain... magar yeh usse kayi guna aage hain... aap aur Salunkhe sir mujhe bohot pyar karte hain aur mujhe yeh bhi maloom hain ki aaj woh yahan kyun nahin aaye...

ACP sir(in embarrassed tone): beta woh... maine use bohot samjhane ki koshish ki magar usne nahin mana... jis raat tumne uske ghar is party ka invitation card chodke aaye the usi raat usne mujhe call kiya tha... kehne laga ki yeh jo kuch bhi ho raha hain woh theek nahin hain aur woh aisa hone nahin dega... maine use samjhane ki koshish kiya to gusse mein aake call cut kar diya aur shayad mera number block kar diya... aaj yahan aane se pehle uske ghar bhi gaya tha main... ghar bandh tha... aur phone to tab se hi bandh pada hain...

Daya(with a smile): main janta hoon sir ki woh aisa kyun kar rahe hain... kyun ki unhe meri parwah hain aur woh yeh nahin chahte ki mujhe koi aur dukh mile... isliye hi aisa kar rahe hain... lekin sir, mujhe yeh bhi maloom hain ki jab hum milke unhe galat saabit kar denge tab sabse zyada khush woh hi honge... sacchi rishton ka yeh hi to faida hain...

ACP sir: haan woh to hain... accha yeh batao Abhijeet aaya nahin ab tak?

Daya did not has to answer this as Abhir said from behind him...

Abhir: nahin dadu... maine Deepti se baat ki thi takriban adha ghanta pehle... tab woh log on the way the... aane hi wale honge...

Again a voice came from behind him as...

Voice: aane wale nahin hain... aa gaye hain...

Three of them turned behind and discovered Deepti standing there, clad in a gorgeous black dress with rose bouquet in her hand with Abhijeet, clad in a black formal suit, beside her. A genuine smile appeared on ACP sir and Daya's face seeing them while Abhir greeted them with...

Abhir: arey wah uncle, aap to bohot handsome lag rahe hain aaj!

Abhijeet(with a smile): thank you beta... waise tumhare dad bhi kaafi handsome lag rahe hain... aur saath mein tum bhi...

Deepti(in fake sad tone): koi mujhe bhi ek compliment de do... main bhi idhar hi khadi hoon...

Abhir(with tease): bandariya aaj kaafi sundar lag rahi hain... ek dum langoor jaise...

This one sentence made trio's face red and nose blew in the tough attempts not to burst out in laughter while Deepti's face reddened in anger as she said in hissy tone...

Deepti: tu ne mujhe langoor kaha?

Abhir: arey chill yaar! Tujhe sundar bhi to kaha na? Tu bas sundar pe dhyan de...

Daya: haan Deepti beta... kehne ko to isne tumhe bandar bhi kaha... lekin koi nahin... tum sundar pe dhyan do na!

Abhir(in fake complaining tone): dad! Aap please aag mein ghee mat daliye... warna kahin yeh jwalamukhi yahan na fat jaye...

ACP sir: ho sakta hain... aisa bilkul ho sakta hain... aakhir Abhijeet ki beti hain... uski tarah hi dimag mein trigger bomb lekar ghumti hain... trigger galti se dab jaye to dhamaka...

Abhijeet(in complaining tone): sir yeh kya keh rahe hain aap? Main utna gussa nahin karta...

Daya: nahin nahin sir... iski dimag to bilkul barf se bana hua hain... thermometer lagaiye, dekhna woh bhi jam jayega... bada aaya Mr. Cool! Hunh!

Abhijeet: accha? To tum yeh kehna chahte ho ki mera dimag garam hain... to tumhara kya hain? Tum to barood ki storeroom ho...

Daya(in complaining tone): sir dekhiye na Abhi kya keh raha hain!

Abhijeet(in teasing tone): kya baat hain! Ab tumhe khud ko bachane ke liye ACP sir ki madad chahiye... shame shame! Tum abhi bhi bacche ho Daya!

Daya: aur tum kya ho? Mr. Kharoos?

Abhijeet(in warning tone): Daya!

Daya(in same tone): Abhijeet!

Abhir and Deepti, who were looking towards the quarrelling duo silently, now decided to interfere. Deepti raised her hand to stop them and said in surprised tone...

Deepti: ek minute ek minute... shayad aap log bhool rahe hain ki jhagda main aur Abhir kar raha tha... aap dono nahin...

Abhir: haan papa... haan uncle... aaj ke din to na ladiye...

Daya: main kahan lad raha hoon?

Abhijeet: to kya main lad raha hoon?

Deepti: uff! Main abhi stage mein jake yeh party khatam kar deti hoon... kyun ki party ki do main hosts pagal ho gaye hain aur bachchon ki tarah lad rahe hain... to party continue rakhke kya faida?

ACP sir: haan chalo beta... main bhi chalta hoon...

Daya: nahin sir... party khatam mat kijiye please...

ACP sir: to phir chalo... jaldi jaldi dosti karo ek dusre se...

Neither Daya nor Abhijeet took a step. ACP sir sighed a bit and said...

ACP sir: chalo Deepti beta... stage pe chalte hain...

Abhijeet: nahin sir...

ACP sir: to phir dosti karo...

Abhijeet inserted his comparatively small palm on Daya's large palm, which he had already laid flat. Then both uttered simultaneously...

Daya and Abhijeet: friends!

ACP sir: good! Chalo ab cake cut karte hain...

Duo smiled broadly and then went to the stage for cutting the cake. Both smiled towards each other and Abhijeet grabbed the knife while Daya grabbed his brother's hand. Both cut the cake and fed each other a piece. Abhir took the cordless microphone and announced in cheerful voice...

Abhir: so ladies and gentlemen, let's celebrate the reunion of the legendary friendship of Daya and Abhijeet, the adorable duo! These two friends...

He was cut by a female voice from beside him. It was Deepti who was using the other microphone as...

Deepti: excuse me Abhir. It will be brothers. Not friends! You can not use the word friends to describe their relation dear! They are brothers.

Abhir: okay dear! So I am back to the track! These two brothers are the soulmates of each other! They just can not live without each other. But still they had to live long nineteen years without each other! And what had separated them were nothing but time and situation! The most powerful human being may be, sometimes they are bound to get defeated by fate! This incident was one example of this!

Deepti: this time period was not so easy for them. This unexpected separation, the dark loneliness, the cold suffocation were the inseparable parts of it. Both hearts had bled, both pair of eyes had precipitated and both souls has been longed in a wait! Wait to get reunited! But none of them had lost patience! They had always waited with patience for being secured in each other's arms. So with huge applause, please welcome them in the stage to share some of their experiences in front of you. Trust me, they are very motivating! And interesting too! So now hold your breath, Daya sir and Abhijeet sir are coming on the stage.

A loud round of applause welcomed duo on the stage. They both took the microphones from their children's hands and faced the guests with bright smiles playing over their lips. Abhijeet was the first to start...

Abhijeet: good evening everyone. Today you all have managed out some hours from your hectic schedule and have attended the celebration party of our reunion i.e. you all have decided to be a part of out happiness. We all are grateful to you all for this. Thank you.

Daya: as our children told you, we are here to share some moments of our experience in our life. But I am really confused about how to began.

Abhijeet: agar aap logo ko is party ko samajhna hain aur humari life ko samajhna hoga... aur agar aap log humare life ko samajhna chahte hain to humari dosti ko samajhna hoga...

Daya: humare dosti ke shurwat ek aisi kali waqt pe huyi thi jab meri wajah se Abhijeet ko khud se bichadna pada... (seeing Abhijeet was trying to oppose)... haan main janta hoon ki woh yeh nahin manta magar... khair chodiye, phir us hadse ke baad Abhijeet ka zindagi ek kora kagaaz se siwaye aur kuch nahin tha...

Abhijeet: phir Daya ne mere haath pakadke us kagaaz pe ek nayi kahani likhna shuru kiya... ek aisi kahani jis mein hum senior- junior se dost aur phir bhai hone ka safar tak pura kiya... pata hi nahin chala kab main Daya ke liye sir se Abhijeet, Abhijeet se Abhi aur Abhi se boss ban gaya... aur phir achanak aaya woh toofan, jisne sab kuch khatam ho gaya...

Daya: hum dono bichad zaroor gaye magar dil se kabhi bhi ek dusre se alag nahin huye... itne saalon se har ek din har ek pal isi vishwas se jeete rahe ki woh din zaroor aayega jab hum dono phir milenge... aur dekhiye, woh din aa gaya! Aaj hum dono phir se ek saath hain... aur is mein sab se bada ehsaan hain humare bacchon ka... Abhir aur Deepti...

Abhijeet: woh bacche to kismat wale hote hi hain jinki sar par maa baap ka chaya hota hain aur unke sanskaaron mein palte badte hain... woh bacche bohot kismat wale hote hain jo apni maa baap se seekhte hain... magar aaj mujhe yeh ehsaas hain ki woh maa baap usse bhi zyada kismat wale hote hain jo apni baccho se seekh pate hain... agar Abhir aur Deepti humari zindagi mein na hoti to shayad hi hum woh thandi kali dooriyan se bahar aake ek dusre ka haath thamne ki himmat dikha pate... so thank you Abhir... thank you Deepti... thank you very much... aaj tum logo ne hume humari zindagi lauta di...

Abhir and Deepti smiled sweetly while Daya continued in emotional tone...

Daya: aur aaj hum aap sabhi ko maujudgi mein humari rishtein ki ek aur panna shuru karne wale hain jo humari baki ki zindagi ke liye humare saath rahega...

Deepti: jaisa ki aap log jante hain ki kal friendship day hain, to humne decide kiya hain ki inki is legendary dosti ki is naye adhyaye ko hum usi din shuru karenge... aur ab 12 bajne mein sirf 5 seconds baki reh gaya hain... so let's count with me... 4... 3... 2... 1... and HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY!

The guests echoed his voice while counting and everyone cheered when it turned sharp 12 am in the clock. Abhir now announced in cheerful voice...

Abhir: aur isi ke saath shuru hota hain ek nayi kahani...

But at the very next moment, a firm yet loud voice came from the doorway, conquering all the chaos of the party...

Voice: ruko Abhir, nayi kahani abhi shuru karne ki waqt nahin huyi hain... abhi purani kahani mein kuch hisab barabar karna baki hain...

Everyone turned there to find Salunkhe sir standing there, with firm and tough face. Duo was completely astonished to find him while the younger duo exchanged a nervous gaze. Salunkhe sir entered the hall while all of them came down from the stage to face him. There was nothing but a pin drop silence prevailing in the hall which ACP sir decided to break with...

ACP sir: Salunkhe tu yahan?

Salunkhe sir: haan... kyun main nahin aa sakta kya Daya aur Abhijeet ki reunion party mein...

ACP sir: nahin mera matlab hain ki tu ne hi to kaha tha na ki tumhe kuch zaroori kaam hain...

Salunkhe sir: kaam khatam karke hi aa raha hoon...

He moved near Abhijeet and forwarded his hand towards him with a normal...

Salunkhe sir: hi Abhijeet... congratulations!

Till now, Abhijeet was starring towards Dr Salunkhe silently. He was too shocked to say anything. This man was his partner in naughtiness once, but in the course of time, those fond memories had faded away. In his CID days, he had always been criticized by him. And during that dark period, those venomous words spoken by him had hurt him the most. He had never forgiven him for that, but in the course of time, the bitterness had reduced much.

When he heard from Daya, that Dr Salunkhe was now against their reunion, he did not say anything, but thought that he still held the grudges against him. He did not expect him to be here. He just could not stop himself from those bitter thoughts. Why was he here? To create a scene? To humiliate him? But he could not do anything, as the reunion was already done and announced in front of the world. But he could spit the venom he had for him in his heart! If he did anything like that, would anyone stop him? Would Daya speak up for him? And what would ACP sir do?

A lot of thoughts flooded his mind but all he could manage to say was "thanks", in an awkward tone. Both stayed silent for some moments, after which Dr Salunkhe said in a calm tone...

Dr Salunkhe: kaise ho tum?

Abhijeet: bas theek hoon... aap kaise hain?

Dr Salunkhe: mujhe kya hoga? I am totally fit and fine... aur mujhe apni beti se nahin milwaoge?

Abhijeet: haan kyun nahin?... Deepti...

Dr Salunkhe: accha chodo... yeh sab to hota hi rahega ab... pata hain Abhijeet, main aaj yahan kyun aaya hoon?

Abhijeet frowned a bit but said nothing. He just nodded negatively while lines of anxiety were clearly visible on his face. Dr Salunkhe smiled a bit and then said...

Dr Salunkhe: tumhe shayad maloom hoga, main is reunion ke khilaaf tha... Lekin woh isliye nahin ki, tum mujhe pasand nahin ho, ya mujhe tumse koi shikhayet hain... Saalon pehle jo kuch bhi hua ho, woh main bohot pehle bhool chuka hoon Abhijeet... aaj mere dil mein waqai kuch nahin hain... Lekin mujhe dar tha, ki tum dono phir se ek galat faisla lene jaa rahe ho... Isse sirf problems create hogi, koi khush nahin rahega... Aur Daya ke liye main aisa nahin chahta tha... Tum bhi mere apne ho, lekin zindagi ne hum dono ko bohot door kar diya ek dusre se... par Daya humesha mera beta raha, meri… humari zindagi ka ek ahem hissa raha... Mujhe uske liye chinta ho raha tha... (after a brief pause) Lekin main jab kal Orphanage mein gaya tha, tab un baccho ko ek rishtein ke liye ek baar phir se tadapta dekhke mujhe ehsaas hua ki main kitna galat hoon... Rishton ki dor to dil se banta hain, lekin main toh dimag se soch raha tha... Isliye to tum dono ke rishtein ki sacchai mujhe dikhai nahin de raha tha... kisi bhi rishtein ki beech ka pyar aur bharosa to woh ehsaas hain jo har musibat se ladne ki takat deti hain, aur har halat mein khush rehne ki, sath rahne ki kabiliyat.. Tum dono ki rishtein mein woh kabiliyat hain Abhijeet... isliye aaj main yahan tum dono ko dil se badhai dene aaya hoon... congratulations Abhijeet... congratulations Daya... tum dono aaj apni zindagi ki ek bohot hi khas adhyay ka shurwat karne jaa rahe ho... us mein tum logo ko kamiyabi mile...

Abhijeet tried to say something, but he found his voice was chocked in emotion while everyone around them released the breath, for some unknown reason, they held so long. Abhijeet did not even try to speak but pulled Dr Salunkhe in a tight hug... pressing his face in his shoulder, he let the tears fall, some of the unknown emotion chocking his voice, and some of the shame and guilt. He should not have thought like that about Dr Salunkhe. Their relation might not be that strong, but at least they were not enemies.

Sometimes it really soothing to be proved as wrong!

Next evening, Abhijeet was sitting at the terrace of his house, watching the sunset. He remembered the other day when he was watching the sunset alone, he was feeling so devastated and alone that day. And now! Everything was so different now!

Daya came and sat beside him. For a long time, both stayed silent, relishing the moment, the warmth of the presence of each other. When two hearts are that close, talking is not necessary to express feelings. Finally, Daya broke the silence...

Daya: soch rahe ho?

Abhijeet: kuch nahin, bas… kabhi socha nahin tha, ki yeh din bhi kabhi humari zindagi mein aayega...

Daya leaned closer and rested his head on his shoulder. Abhijeet smiled and adjusted his head properly over his shoulder with a low...

Daya: Deepti ki transfer ka kya hua?

Abhijeet: haan woh tumhe batana bhool gaya... uski transfer confirmed ho gaya hain... official letter bhi aa jayega kuch hi dino mein... sab kuch hone ke baad mujhe ek baar wahan jana padega... wahan se humare sab saaman lane aur us ghar ko bechne... phir kabhi wahan jane ki zaroorat nahin padega...

Daya pressed his palm softly. Abhijeet smiled a bit and then said...

Abhijeet: jante ho Daya... mujhe ab kabhi kabhi bohot afsos hota hain... agar is waqt maine thodi...

Daya: nahin Abhi ab koi purani baatein nahin... Narazgi mein, galatfehmi mein humne apni zindagi ka bohot keemti waqt zaya kar chuke hain... ab agar afsos karne baith jayenge, to aur kitna waqt bachega humare pass?

Abhijeet(with a smile): nahin Daya, woh baat nahin hain... Main bas yeh soch raha tha ki, agar us waqt ek kadam maine badhya hota, ek baar apne narazgi aur gusse ka izhaar kiya hota, to mere saath saath Deepti ko bhi ek behtar zindagi mil sakti thi... main chahe use jitna bhi pyar doon magar parivar mein mata pita ke alawa ek aisi shaks ka bhi hona zaroori hota hain, jise bacche apni dost samajhke sab khulke bata sake... yahan tak ki apni maa baap ke khilaaf jama hua shikayatein bhi aur narazgi bhi... shayad tum Deepti ke liye woh shaks ban sakte the aur main Abhir ke liye...

Daya: haan yeh to hain...

Abhijeet: magar tum chinta mat karo... Abhir bhi mere liye mera beta hi hain... jaise maine Deepti ko apni dil se lagake rakha hain aaj tak waise hi Abhir bhi rahega... kyun ki aaj se hum dono ke beech mein koi bhi tera mera nahin rahega... sab humara hoga... jaise pehle hota tha...

Daya(in tease): jaise humara wallet, humara credit card waise?

Abhijeet(in warning tone): Daya!...

Daya: sorry… waise ek taraf se dekha jaye to Abhir tumhare hi beta hain… poocho kyun?

Abhijeet: kyun?

Daya: kyun ki jab maine officially use adopt kiya tab mujhe laga tha yeh mere zindagi mein ek sahara banke aaya hain… jaise tum the… isliye mere dimag woh hi naam aaya jise bulake mujhe tumhari yaad aaye….

Abhijeet: waise dekha jaye to Deepti bhi tumhari beti hain… jab us accident ke baad mujhe hosh aaya to mujhe pata chala ki mere apno mein sirf woh hi hain jo zinda hain… mere andhere waqt mein woh mere liye ek roshni ki tarah thi… jaise saalon pehle tum the…. isliye hi maine jab use nayi zindagi diya tab uska naam badalke Shreya se Deepti kar diya….kyun ki Deepti naam bhi D se shuru hota hain jo tumhare Daya naam ka bhi first letter hain… mujhe meri beti mein tumhari jhalak jo dekhni thi…

Daya smiled at hum softly. Abhijeet too smiled and then moved away his gaze towards the setting sun. This sight and the feeling of being completed now was giving him an extreme peace. Daya asked in soft tone…

Daya: Abhi… tumhe kuch kehna nahin hain mujhse? Aaj ki is khas pal mein?

Abhijeet took some moments before answering, and then said…

Abhijeet: Daya agar 19 saal pehle humare zindagi mein yeh pal aata to kehne ke liye bohot kuch hota… magar aaj kuch nahin hain… ab to bas baki ki zindagi yunh hi beetana hain…

You came as a ray of light,  
Made my life cheerful and bright,  
Showering your affection over me  
So that my face was full of glee.  
Taking away my complete loneliness  
And giving me back all the happiness  
With a Midas touch of your care  
To keep me away from despair.  
I will never leave you midway,  
And tales of our bond people will say.

They both remained starring towards the setting sun and the royal blue sky with calm eyes. Both hearts were throbbing softly in extreme peace. Yes finally they were together! They knew that none of them was like before now, but it never made any difference for them. After all, the first and foremost condition of friendship was nothing but accepting each other as however they were exactly!

Friends...  
They are the few people who accept silence over conversation. A relationship like this denies silly promises and persuasion. You don't feel the need to second guess thoughts or measure words. Their love comes in wholes, not halves, not thirds. They are the ones that guide you through when fate takes a turn. Fights, small and large, end in forgiveness, never a burn. You forget about first impressions and the feelings they brought. You are grateful for who they are and you forgive them for what they are not.

None of them knew what would happen to them tomorrow, but they knew that this moment of togetherness had become a part of eternity. This moment would never end, and they would live forever in this moment.

From a radio of any nearby house, the sweet lyrics of a melody was coming there, perhaps to celebrate this heavenly moment in their life...

**Yeh lamhe toh hain bahot haseen****  
****In lamho par kuch likha nahin****  
****Yeh aabad karenge, ya barbaad karenge****  
****Yeh mausam chale gaye to hum fariyad karenge****  
****Yeh lamhe, yeh pal hum barso yaad karenge****  
****Yeh mausam chale gaye to hum fariyad karenge****  
****Yeh lamhe, yeh pal hum barso yaad karenge****  
****Yeh mausam chale gaye toh hum fariyad karenge****  
****Barso yaad karenge, barso yaad karenge**

_Because __friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It is not something to be learnt in school. But if meaning of friendship is not learnt, nothing in the world has been learnt!_

THE END

* * *

**Avanti 17**: it is nice to hear Meow Meow again. Thank you

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Your Nikita

* * *

**A\N**: Dear readers, please I want some more reviews in the last chapters of the stories. The number of reviews in the last chapter of A Drop of Friendship is really disappointing. Please review friends.


End file.
